Baja por paternidad
by Road1985J2
Summary: Slash. Clark/Ollie. Tras dos años juntos un hecho inesperado cambiará su existencia para siempre y Clark se verá obligado a cuidar de un Ollie más fragil que nunca, pese a lo testarudo que puede ser un superheroe de baja
1. Chapter 1

Olliver se movía con sigilo y decisión por el enorme laboratorio. era de noche, casi de madrugada y todos los científicos que allí trabajaban se habían ido hacía horas a sus casas. La investigación que Olliver su equipo llevaban entre manos, les había llevado allí, a uno de los muchos laboratorios secretos que tenía la Luthorscorp por todo el país.

Como siempre los, experimentos, de lo más extraños algunos, tenían lugar continuamente allí y uno de los científicos, que temía lo que la compañía podía querer hacer con sus descubrimientos, decidió hablar con el grupo y avisarles de lo que allí ocurría.

"Iré contigo, puede ser peligroso." Le había dicho Clark justo antes de separarse. "Sabes que no nos podemos fiar de la gente de Lex y por mucho que ese tipo nos haya dado una información, puede ser una trampa."

"Sabes muy bien lo mucho que me gusta que te preocupes por mi, es lo que más adoro de ti, de verdad. Pero puedo arreglármelas solo. No es el primer sitio peligroso al que entro y tu tienes que estar en otro sitio ¿recuerdas?"

"Terminaré allí en cinco minutos y te iré a buscar. Sinceramente, nada de esto me da buena espina."

"¿Te quedarás así más tranquilo?" Clark asintió mientras mira con seriedad a su compañero. Realmente estaba preocupado por él y lo que iba a hacer. Por primera vez se estaba dejando llevar por intuición y no le gustaba nada lo que le estaba diciendo aquella voz interior. "Muy bien, me adelantaré para ir al laboratorio y cuando termines con el seguimiento del doctor Langford, nos encontramos en el laboratorio."

Olliver le dio un beso de despedida, se colocó la capucha y la máscara de Green Arrow y se marchó hacia su destino.

Ahora estaba allí, caminando con cuidado para no dar ninguna alarma. No estaba seguro que era lo que estaba buscando, o si acabaría por encontrar algo después de tantas molestias, pero tenía que intentarlo, si había un laboratorio de Lex Luthor por allí, estaban haciendo algo fuera de lo normal.

Tras unos minutos mirando a su alrededor, observando algunas de las cámaras frigoríficas y demás artilugios y utensilios que poblaban el laboratorio, Olliver comenzó a pensar que allí no había nada de interés y que se había tratado de una tomadura de pelo del joven científico que ahora tendría algo de que hablar con sus amigos.

Sin embargo, cuando una fuerte alarma comenzó a sonar a su alrededor, y sabedor de que no había sido él quien la había puesto en marcha, Olliver, volvió a recordar las palabras de Clark, cuando le había dicho que aquello era una trampa.

Se movió con rapidez, como había aprendido a hacer a lo largo de los años como superhéroe y al encontrar una puerta, que creyó que le llevaría a la salida, se metió por ella. Pero en lugar de acercarle a la salida, apareció en una habitación.

En este caso, era un lugar sin muebles, de paredes perfectamente pulidas y completamente blancas. No había más puertas, no había salida más que la puerta por la que había entrado. Se había equivocado, aunque eso no fuera algo muy habitual en las misiones de Olliver Queen y al querer retroceder y volver por donde había ido, la puerta se fue cerrando con rapidez, sin darle tiempo para reaccionar y salir.

"Mierda." Intentó mover la puerta, pero esta no tenía el más mínimo interés por ceder a su fuerza. La empujó, tiró del manillar, incluso le lanzó una de sus flechas explosivas, pero aquello no sirvió de nada.

Entonces volvió a sonar la alarma y tras ella, se escuchó una voz metálica que no le gustó nada a Olliver. "CINCO SEGUNDOS PARA LA PRUEBA SOBRE LOS SUJETOS DEL PLAN A"

Apenas tuvo tiempo de reaccionar y tampoco había ningún sitio a su alrededor para refugiarse, pero tal y como había dicho la voz, tras cinco segundos de calma tensa, una dicha fría cayó sobre él, empapándolo por completo.

"Perfecto, justo hoy que había lavado el uniforme." Entonces la lluvia se fue convirtiendo en vapor, de un color verde, que conocía perfectamente, que sólo podía ser provocado por la kriptonita.

Intentó no respirar, pero al momento se le hizo imposible y el gas verdoso inundó toda la habitación y atravesó sus fosas nasales, hasta internarse en sus pulmones. Le costaba respirar y temió que después de tanta gente que había intentado matarle, fuera a ser un error propio el que acabara con su vida.

"¡Olliver!" La voz de Clark, aunque lejana, sonó esperanzadora. Quería decirle donde estaba, pero no podía abrir la boca sin seguir inhalando aquel gas terrible y apestoso. "¡Olliver ¿Dónde estás? Esto no me gusta nada!" Volvió a escuchar decir a Clark cuando cayó de rodillas al suelo. No aguantaría mucho más y su única opción era que su compañero llegara hasta él a tiempo.

"Clark… por favor… ayúdame." Para una persona normal, aquello no habría sido más que un susurro, nada de importancia y seguramente algo que no lograría escuchar con el ruido del gas.

Pero Clark Kent era de todo menos una persona normal y mucho menos cuando se trataba de proteger a un ser tan querido para él como Olliver. En un segundo averiguó de donde procedía la voz y lanzándose a la carrera, llegó a la puerta tras la que estaba Olliver.

Miró por el cristal y aterrado vio a su compañero desplomarse en el suelo inconsciente. Arrancó la puerta de cuajo y penetró en la habitación. Los restos de kriptonita casi habían desaparecido por completo, por lo que apenas le afectaron.

"¡Olliver, Olliver vamos dime algo!" No podía creer que su compañero estuviera realmente en sus brazos tan débil y frágil, como lo estaría cualquier inocente a los que salvaban todos los días. Le recordaba a las veces que le había salvado la vida a Lana cuando ella había sido su vida.

Pero afortunadamente, poco a poco, Olliver comenzó a recuperar le conocimiento, tan sólo habían sido unos segundos de angustia, pero habían sido demasiado largos para su gusto.

"Clark, gracias por venir." Comenzó a decir Olliver mientras se comenzaba a poner de pie, gracias a la ayuda de Clark. "Creí que me ahogaba aquí."

"No hace falta que lo jures te he visto ahí tirado y no tenías muy buenas pintas. Podrías haberte matado y si no llevo a convencerte de que me dejaras unirme a ti esta noche…"

"Déjame recompensarte por haberte convertido en mi héroe personal." Dijo Olliver dibujando una media sonrisa en sus labios, que siempre se convertía en algo irresistible para su compañero.

"Primero iremos al hospital, quiero estar seguro que no te ha ocurrido nada." Clark intentó tirar de Olliver, como siempre lo hacía, sin sus poderes; cuando estaban juntos quería ser uno más. Por eso, cuando el joven multimillonario se quedó parado y no quiso seguir caminando, Clark no intentó forzarle.

"No hace falta ir a ningún hospital, estoy bien, no ha sido más que un susto."

"¿Un susto? Vamos Olliver, te recuerdo que has estado a punto de morir asfixiado por unas toxinas y que desconocemos el impacto que pueden tener en el cuerpo humano."

"Te propongo una cosa. Vamos a casa esta noche y si mañana me encuentro mal, dejaré que me lleves al hospital sin rechistar."

"¿Y si mañana es demasiado tarde?" Olliver no podía adorar más que Clark se preocupara por él. Al fin y al cabo era la primera persona que se dedicaba en cuerpo y alma a salvarle la vida, el primero que realmente podía preocuparse por él, por que era más fuerte, por ser simplemente indestructible. Clark era su ángel guardián, además de su mejor amante y de la pareja que mejor le había entendido nunca.

Se acercó a él y le besó, Clark se resistió al principio a su caricia, pues conocía demasiado bien a Olliver, como para saber que ese era su truco para deja de hablar de un tema, para dejar algo que no le gustaba y los hospitales, nunca le habían hecho gracia.

Sin embargo, tras los primeros segundos de lucha, Clark terminó cayendo en los encantos del cálido y apasionado beso, rodeó el cuerpo de Olliver con ambas manos y lo apretó contra él.

"Esta noche te has ganado un premio."

- o -

"Espero que algún día dejes de jugar conmigo y te des cuenta que sólo quiero cuidarte." Le dijo Clark mientras veía a Olliver tumbarse sobre él, sonriente, como si nada hubiera ocurrido.

"Sabes que yo soy de los héroes, de los que salvan y rescatan a los inocentes, no es fácil encontrar mi lugar en el otro lado. Aunque no voy a negar que me encanta tener mi propio caballero andante."

Olliver clavó los brazos de Clark contra la cama, mientras este se dejó hacer todo lo que quería su millonario favorito. "Te he dicho que te iba a compensar por haberme rescatado. Quiero que hagas conmigo lo que quieras." Le sonrió a Clark, mientras lentamente se quitaba la camisa blanca. "Seré el premio para el caballero."

Clark se echó a reír, atónito por lo que estaba viendo escuchando, ese no se parecía en nada al Olliver que el conocía. En la cama no se dejaba hacer, no había una noche de sexo sin lucha, sin enfrentamiento para apoderarse del cuerpo del otro. Olliver no era de los que se dejaba ganar tan fácilmente.

Sin embargo, mientras lo observaba desnudarse sentado sobre él, contoneándose, sonriéndole, dejándole ver su cuerpo perfecto, Clark decidió que ya se preocuparía por la mañana si había algo distinto en su novio, porque esa noche, iba aprovechar para disfrutarla todo lo que pudiera. Por ello, se incorporó con rapidez, sujetó el cuerpo de Olliver con una mano y comenzó a besarle el pecho, los hombros y el cuello, hasta capturar los labios. Aquella noche iba a ser muy larga y ninguno de los dos la iban a olvidar nunca, aunque no fuera por lo que ellos esperaban.

- o -

A la mañana siguiente, Olliver se despertó de repente por un intenso dolor en el vientre, las ganas de vomitar más horribles que hubiera tenido nunca y un dolor de cabeza sin precedentes. Se trataba de su primera resaca sin haber probado el alcohol.

Clark se despertó poco después al escucharlo vomitar. "¿Te encuentras bien?" Tan sólo tuvo que mirar su rostro pálido y como le costaba respirar con normalidad para tener su respuesta.

"Creo que no sería un mal momento para ir al hospital." Olliver dio un paso adelante, pero tuvo que agarrarse al brazo de Clark para no perder el equilibrio. "Algo va mal, algo le pasa a mi cuerpo."

Seguro de que Clark le sostendría se dejó caer sobre él, cerrando los ojos agotado por el esfuerzo que permanecer despierto le costaba, pues su propio cuerpo apenas le conseguía mantener derecho. "Nos vamos volando, te dije anoche que ese caso no me daba buena espina."

Un segundo más tarde los dos habían desaparecido del apartamento, mientras en la otra punta de Metropolis sonaba un teléfono. "Ya está hecho, el sujeto ha sido infectado tal y como quería, ahora sólo nos queda esperar." Dijo el hombre con toda seguridad.

"Perfecto, soy una mujer paciente, no tengo prisa por saber como discurren las cosas para nuestro conejillo de indias el señor Olliver Queen." Tess Mercer colgó el teléfono y miró la foto que siempre guardaba en el cajón. "Lo siento Ollie, pero tenía que probarlo con alguien."


	2. Chapter 2

Clark cerró la puerta al entrar en la habitación en la que descansaba Oliver a pesar de los terribles dolore que recorrían su cuerpo sin cesar. Se quedó mirando a su compañero, parecía dormido, por lo que intentó no hacer demasiado ruido.

"¿Entonces que, cuanto tiempo me queda?" Oliver sonrió a su novio, aunque no pudo esconder la desoladora tristeza. Estaba cansado y dolorido.

Apenas había podido descansar desde que habían llegado al hospital y el miedo, que pocas veces se atrevía a mostrar delante de nadie, se reflejaba en su rostro sin ningún pudor, pues Clark le conocía demasiado bien como para ocultarle nada.

"No digas tonterías, no te vas a morir." Clark se sentó en la silla más próxima a la cama y tomó la mano de Oliver entre las suyas, apretándolas con fuerza. "El médico ha dicho que te pondrás bien."

"Claro. Eso lo dice porque pagamos todos los gastos de este hospital. Vamos Clark, sabes leer entre líneas cuando miras a la gente, es una de tus habilidades especiales, conoces el interior de la gente, dime lo que viste en sus ojos. ¿Es grave o sólo me va a retener unos días en la cama?"

Oliver no era de los que mostraran sus sentimientos sin más; durante muchos años había estado sólo, dependiendo de él mismo, tanto en lo que se refería a la vida, como cuando se trataba de ser un superhéroe. Por mucho que formara parte, junto a Clark de la Liga de la Justicia, cuando podía prefería luchar solo. Pero en esa ocasión no podía hacerlo.

Clark lo sabía, por eso aunque ya llevaban años juntos, jamás le había presionado para que le dijera nada, simplemente le dejaba ser el mismo, aunque a veces le gustaría que fuera más sincero con él, en lugar de ser tan sarcástico.

"Los médicos no saben lo que te ocurre, por eso no quería decirte nada."

"¿Cómo que no saben nada? Algo tengo que tener, lo se, algo ha cambiado dentro de mi cuerpo, no puede ser que con todos los fondos que les proporcionamos no sepan encontrar la enfermedad que tengo. Tenías razón anoche, ese gas me hizo algo."

Clark abrió la boca para contestar, pero en ese momento alguien llamó a la puerta. Un médico entro en la habitación, llevando en la mano varios papeles. Aunque no dijera nada, tanto Clark como Oliver, sabían perfectamente que las noticias no eran nada buenas.

"Lo siento Mr. Queen, le aseguro que hemos hecho todas las pruebas necesarias."

"Doctor, por favor, diga lo que tenga que decir y déjese de rodeos." Oliver ya estaba cansado de pasar tantas horas en la cama. Él, el hombre acción, el héroe que había salvado cientos de veces la cuidad, tenía que esperar que un médico le dijera que andaba mal en su cuerpo.

"Bien, los resultados son claros, más o menos. Hemos encontrado algo en su organismo." Clark y Oliver se miraron en silencio, justo lo que Oliver había temido se estaba volviendo realidad.

"¿Está diciéndome que tengo cáncer?" Oliver se incorporó en la cama, pero de nuevo el dolor en el vientre le detuvo.

"No exactamente. Al principio creíamos eso, pero tras tomar unas muestras de ADN de su organismo, descubrimos que había dos tipos de sangre distintos en su cuerpo Mr. Queen."

"Vale, ahora es cuando no entiendo nada."

"Lo único que puedo decirles, es que parece ser, por muy ridículo que le parezca, que está preñado." Tras un momento de silencio, Oliver comenzó a reír con fuerza, pero al volverse hacia Clark y ver la seriedad en los ojos de su compañero, se dio cuenta que no se trataba de una broma.

"¿No lo estará diciendo en serio?"

"Seguiremos haciéndole pruebas, pero por el momento es todo lo que puedo decirles." El médico volvió a disculparse y salió de la habitación. Clark y Oliver se quedaron solos, mirándose a los ojos como si hubieran descubierto el mayor misterio del universo, sin poder creer lo que habían oído unos segundos antes.

"Quiero volver a casa." Oliver se levantó, todavía algo agotado y comenzó a vestirse, mientras Clark lo miraba con seriedad. Estaba agobiado, había esperado que el médico le habla de algún tipo de cancer, cualquier mal, pero lo que le había dicho, era demasiado para él.

"¿Por qué tienes que ser siempre tan cabezota? Estás aterrado, igual que yo, no tienes ni idea de lo que está ocurriendo dentro de tu cuerpo y aún así sigues haciendo como si no pasara nada. ¿Podrías por un momento ser tu mismo y decirme lo que está pasando por tu cabeza?"

"Lo acabo de hacer. Quiero volver a casa y pensar en lo que tengo en mi cuerpo, porque desde luego no estoy esperando un hijo ni nada parecido." Las manos de Clark sobre sus hombros, le hicieron estremecerse y por un momento se puso rígido.

"Veo que tenemos una nueva cosa en común. Los dos estamos asustados y ninguno sabemos lo que te pasa. Pero lo de ir a casa… Oliver, aquí pueden…"

"¿Qué, seguir tratándome como un conejillo de indias? No lo siento, si tengo que morir pronto, prefiero hacerlo en nuestro apartamento, llevando una vida completamente normal."

"No vuelvas a decir eso, no te vas a morir. Espera un momento, tengo una idea." Clark se puso frente a Oliver y comenzó a mirarlo de arriba abajo, como si estuviera viendo a través de su cuerpo. "Oh dios mío, creo que los médicos no se equivocaban. Hay algo vivo dentro de ti."

"Vamos a casa por favor." Por primera vez, Clark pudo ver una expresión de miedo en los ojos Oliver, que ninguno de sus mayores enemigos había conseguido sacarle. Le abrazó con fuerza, aunque Oliver no se movió, estaba clavado en el suelo, las piernas estaban a punto de fallarle y creyó sentir, que realmente algo estaba creciendo en su interior, que una nueva vida estaba allí, esperando para salir al mundo exterior.

"Tu ganas nos vamos a casa, pero a partir de mañana, vas a estar controlado por los médicos de una de las clínicas Queen en Starcity." Oliver rodeó el cuello de Clark con ambas manos y le besó lentamente. Clark Kent era todo un protector, un hombre que se preocupaba por sus seres queridos más que por si mismo y que ahora se estaba convirtiendo en su apoyo personal para no desmoronarse un momento más tarde.

"¿Por qué no vamos volando? Seguro que la prensa está en la puerta del hospital, esperando para preguntarme lo que me ocurre. No quiero."

"Muy bien, pero espero que la altitud no te den ganas de vomitar en tu estado."

"Muy gracioso."

- o -

Clark se despertó en mitad de la noche, aunque no había podido dormir de un tirón más que un par de horas. Sueños extraños y alguna que otra pesadilla no le dejaban dormir tranquilo.

Ya había perdido a demasiada gente a lo largo de su vida, pero siempre había creído que podía hacer algo por ellos. Ahora sin embargo, era distinto, Oliver estaba preñado, por muy raro que aquello sonara para cualquiera y todo era un misterio alrededor de lo que había ocurrido.

Se levantó, pues no podía permanecer en la cama sin dar vueltas y despertar a su compañero, que necesitaba descansar más que cualquier otra cosa. Se preparó un vaso de leche caliente y se sentó, intentando aclarar su mente.

Entonces lo escuchó, un sonido constante, insignificante para cualquier otra persona, pero no para él. Anduvo por el apartamento en busca de la fuente y justo bajo una de las enormes mesas, encontró el micrófono y la cámara que había a su lado.

"Pero que…" En ese momento, su teléfono móvil sonó, pero al cogerlo no reconoció quien podía estar llamándole a esas horas. "¿Quién eres?"

"Hola Clark, siento mucho que tengáis que estar pasando por todo esto, pero la investigación es demasiado importante."

"¿Quién eres?" Dijo con mayor fuerza Clark.

"¿No me reconoces? Seguro que Oliver podría reconocer mi voz sin problemas, sobretodo después de acostarnos." Clark apretó con fuerza el teléfono. "Dale un saludo de mi parte a Oliver y dile que le echo de menos en la cama. Y por cierto, felicidades por vuestro futuro hijo."

"Tess…" Pero cuando Clark quiso decir algo, Tess Mercer ya había colgado el teléfono. "Maldita Tess."

Pero, por mucho que lo intentaba, Clark no estaba todo lo enojado que podía en ese momento, tan sólo podía pensar en Oliver. El mal ya estaba hecho, si Oliver estaba embarazado, era culpa de Tess Mercer, pero por mucho que no soportara que novio lo estuviera pasando mal, pensar que realmente fueran a ser padres, le hacía sentir bien.

Se dirigió al dormitorio y al entrar, vio que Oliver estaba despierto, aunque no se había percatado de su presencia. Tenía la mirada puesta en su vientre, sobre el que pasaba sus manos ligeramente.

"¿Así que estás ahí? ¿Y que vas a ser? Yo que nunca me había planteado ser padre y ahora resulta que voy a ser _madre. _Mira que suena raro, aunque parece realmente bonito."

"No sabía que estuvieras tan ilusionado con ser padre, aunque ya que te veo tan feliz, hay algo que todavía no había dicho." Clark se tumbó a su lado en la enorme cama que compartían y tal y como había hecho su compañero, colocó una de sus manos sobre su vientre.

"Vale, ahora es cuando me dices que me han abducido los extraterrestres y que por eso estoy así."

Clark quería decirle la verdad sobre Tess. Oliver siempre había hablado bien ella, siempre había sido su amigo, incluso después de haber terminado su relación, pero Clark quería que su compañero conociera a la verdadera Mercy, la que le había puesto en ese estado, la que pareciéndose a Lex no tenía muchos escrúpulos en poner en peligro la vida de sus supuestos amigos.

"No, no es eso. Es que cuando he visto que estabas ya sabes… no vi un solo pequeño corazón latiendo."

"No puede ser, esto no nos puede estar ocurriendo a nosotros." Antes de que Clark continuara hablando, Oliver se apoyó sobre su pecho, resguardándose entre los brazos de su novio. "¿Cuántos son entonces?"

"Dos. Oliver, dentro de nueve meses vamos a tener gemelos."


	3. Chapter 3

El sonido insistente del teléfono despertó a Olliver. Desde que estaba embarazado dormía mucho más que antes y estaba mucho más cansado; nunca se había parado a pensar el esfuerzo que suponía el embarazo, pero ahora, con apenas un mes de gestación, apreciaba mucho mejor por lo que pasaban las mujeres. Sin embargo, por mucho que aquello le agotara, no podía sentirse más feliz llevando a sus hijos, suyos y de Clark en su interior. Desde luego que era un trabajo duro, pero también lo sentía como un trabajo maravilloso.

Le costó despertarse del todo cuando el teléfono sonó, ni siquiera sabía cuanto rato llevaba sonando, pero finalmente lo alcanzó y consiguió responder.

"Olliver, siento mucho molestarte, ya se que Clark me dijo que le llamara a él, pero creo que está en una misión con Canario negro y no consigo dar con él. ¿Puedo contar contigo?" Olliver sonrió. Clark, tan protector con él, había intentado no ponerle cerca de ninguna misión, mantenerlo tranquilo el mayor tiempo posible.

"Chloe lo siento, pero no estoy en mi mejor momento y no creo que sea una buena idea." Deseaba decirle a su amiga el motivo por el que la estaba dejando tirada, al fin y al cabo Chloe siempre había estado allí por él y le sabía muy mal dejarla en la estacada sin decir nada. Pero ninguno de los dos sabía como hacerlo, pues ya era bastante raro para ellos y lo sifucientemente peligroso por si alguien quería hacer sus propios experimentos, además de la propia Tess Mercer, como para poner a alguien más en peligro al saberlo.

"Claro, ¿pero te encuentras bien?"

"Si, creo que he cogido un resfriado y tengo las defensas bajas, sólo eso." Ese resfriado iba a ser muy largo, como de unos siete meses y medio más. Sonrió, pensando las excusas que iban a tener que poner hasta que se lo dijeran a sus amigos más cercanos.

"Olliver, siento insistir, pero se trata de Lois, creo que está a punto de meterse en problemas con el último reportaje que lleva entre manos y no quiero que le ocurra nada malo. Necesito vuestra ayuda, por favor Olliver."

"Mierda…" Dijo Olliver en voz baja de forma que Chloe no le escuchó. Sabía que no podía hacerlo, que no debía hacerlo, porque si había algo completamente cierto en su historia, era que no estaba en forma y ante cualquier situación de riesgo, podría poner en peligro a los bebés.

Pero se trataba de Lois, no solo su exnovia, la última en firme que había tenido antes de comenzar su relación con Clark. Sin que se trataba de Lois, su amiga, su confidente y una de las pocas personas que realmente le entendía y si le ocurría algo por no haberle ayudado, nunca se lo perdonaría.

"Dime donde está, voy para allá." Se levantó de la cama todavía hablando con su amiga por teléfono.

"¿Estás seguro? Puedo buscar a A.C o Victor, seguro que ellos puede ayudarme y que lo de Lois…

"Chloe, nos conocemos hace mucho y puedo reconocer por el tono de tu voz que estás realmente preocupada por tu prima y que no tienes a nadie más a quien a nadie más a quien acudir."

"No es justo que me conozcas tan bien." Olliver se echó a reír, le encantada aquella rubia de sonrisa encantadora. "Entonces ¿lo vas a hacer? Tiene una reunión con un tipo bastante peligroso en los muelles, en el número cuatro dentro de media hora Olliver…"

"Lo se, no te preocupes tendré cuidado." Se despidieron y Olliver se cambió de ropa, poniéndose de nuevo el trajo de Green Arrow, que había dejado apartado hacía días. Mientras lo hacía pensó en Clark, estaba seguro que le echaría la bronca cuando se enterara de lo que había hecho, por mucho que le salvara la vida a Lois. Clark le quería lo suficiente para decirle lo que fuera necesario. Pero ahora no estaba allí, no podía evitar que fuera. Más tarde llegaría el momento de las reprimendas.

- o -

"¿Y bien Johnson? Dijo que tendría una buena historia para mi y se está haciendo bastante tarde. Donde está la información." Lois no era una persona paciente y mucho menos cuando se trataba de poner en peligro su propia vida.

El hombre que tenía delante, mucho más alto que ella, la miró y sonrió con maldad, lo que hizo que se le erizara el vello a ella, aunque consiguió disimularlo y seguir en su papel de tenerlo todo controlado.

"Claro cielo, querías una buena noticia, pues esta noche la vas a tener y además vas a ser protagonista." El hombre dio un paso hacia Lois y aunque ella retrocedió, no pudo hacerlo mucho, pues otros dos hombres la acorralaron por la espalda y de repente se dio cuenta que no tenía escapatoria posible. "Escribe si quieres el titular ya, "Encontrada periodista muerta por meter las narices donde no le han llamado."

"¿De que estás hablando? Teníamos un trato."

"Pues parece que lo acabo de romper. Es lo bueno que tiene hacer del villano de la película, nunca se puede confiar con ellos." De nuevo el hombre mostró su horrible sonrisa e intentó coger a Lois, pero el impacto de una flecha en su brazo le hizo retroceder y cayó al suelo al perder el equilibrio.

"¿Qué tal si dejáis a la señorita en paz? No es de caballeros intimidar a una mujer sola." Lois sonrió aliviada al ver a su amigo aparecer en la oscuridad del almacén. Green Arrow, descendió con agilidad de la viga en la que estaba, aunque al llegar abajo, sintió una pequeña punzada en el vientre, que trató de ocultar con la mayor seguridad posible.

Uno de los dos hombres que seguían ahí gruñó. "Así que los superhéroes no os podéis estar quietos ni a estas horas de la mañana." Y sin perder un momento se lanzó contra él haciéndole un gesto a su compañero para que le acompañara. Al ver moverse al otro hombre, Lois le dio una patada, pero en lugar de dolerle, tan sólo consiguió enojarle y se dio la vuelta hacia ella.

Desde luego, Olliver no estaba en su mejor momento por lo que cuando le asaltó el primer hombre tardó un segundo más de lo debido y recibió el golpe en la cara. Al caer vio a Lois, su amiga no lo llevaba mucho mejor que él con su contrincante.

Olliver se levantó y lanzó un dardo al hombre al que se estaba enfrentando y corrió hacia ella, pero antes de llegar, de nuevo sintió el dolor en el vientre, mucho más intenso que el anterior, que le hizo detenerse, recuperar el aliento y cerrar los ojos, para intentar evitar las ganas de vomitar. Sin embargo, al hacerlo le dio tiempo suficiente a su adversario para reponerse, ir hacia él y golpearle con fuerza en la espalda, hasta hacerle caer al suelo.

"¡No!" Dijo Lois, mientras se deshacía por fin del hombre con una fuerte patada en la entrepierna. Echó a correr hacia su amigo, que no lo estaba llevando nada bien con su atacante. Le costaba respirar y con cada golpe, sentía que las cosas no se pondrían mucho mejor.

"Vaya, con que necesitas que venga la buena de la reportera para sacarte las castañas del fuego." Dijo el hombre entre risas que después de que Olliver evitara un golpe en el estómago, le golpeó en el rostro. "Será divertido entretenerme con ella mientras tu no puedes levantarte."

Sacó un cuchillo y lo puso en la garganta de Olliver que agotado, dolorido y sin parar de pensar en los bebés, no podía hacer nada por evitar que aquello ocurriera de aquella forma. Si había algo que no podía negar, era que se sentía completamente derrotado.

El hombre, puso un pie sobre el vientre de Olliver haciendo presión contra él. Aterrado por sus niños, Olliver quiso gritar, rogarle que dejara de hacerlo, pero no podía, pues decirlo significaría darle una gran ventaja a su adversario.

"Ahora vas a ser un buen chico y te vas a quedar aquí hasta que termine con tu amiga y cuando lo haya hecho veremos si te dejo vivir o no." Olliver fue a decir algo, pero la patada que recibió con una fuerza desmesurada en el costado, le obligó a doblarse de dolor y sentir que dejaba de respirar. "La verdad es que esperara mucho más de ti amigo, me habían dicho que eras bueno en tu trabajo y ya veo que no es para tanto."

El hombre se separó de él, sabía que Green Arrow no sería un estorbo por el momento y con el cuchillo en la mano y una horrible sonrisa en la boca fue a por Lois.

- o -

En cuanto Clark llegó a casa y vio que Olliver no estaba allí, llamó a Chloe para preguntar si sabía algo de él.

"Lo siento Clark, ya se lo que me dijiste pero estaba muy preocupada por Lois y tenía a nadie más a quien recurrir. Espero no haber metido la pata."

"¿Has mandado a Olliver a una misión en su estado?"

"¿Su estado? El me ha dicho que tenía un resfriado. No me digas que es algo más grave, porque yo pensaba que confiabais en mi."

"Es complicado, te lo diré cuando vuelva y esté seguro que Olliver y los niños están bien." Dijo Clark sin pensar en sus palabras.

"¿Niños, que niños?" Pero Clark ya no estaba al teléfono cuando ella dijo aquello. Para cuando Chloe preguntó Clark ya estaba en el muelle y ya veía a Olliver en el suelo. Más allá vio al hombre que sostenía a Lois por el cuello.

Sin que ninguno de los dos le viera, centró su rayo térmico en la mano en la que sostenía el cuchillo y un segundo más tarde, el hombre lo soltó al quemarse y se quejó. También soltó a Lois que cayó al suelo, tosiendo violentamente. La joven periodista cerró los ojos respirando profundamente, momento que Clark aprovechó para entrar y derribar tanto al hombre que la habí amenazado como al que había derribado ella. Los dejó atados con una cadena junto a su jefe y para cuando Lois se sentía bien, entró en el almacén como si acabara de llegar.

"¿Lois que ha pasado?"

Ella miró a su alrededor sin comprender lo que había ocurrido, pero como siempre, alguien la había salvado y ella no lo había visto. "No lo se, las cosas se pusieron feas y Green Arrow apareció para salvarme, aunque creo que él te necesita más que yo." Dijo mirándole fijamente a los ojos, dándole a entender, sin que los hombres se dieran cuenta, que Olliver estaba bastante mal.

"Clark." Dijo Olliver en un gemido al notar sus manos rodeando su cuerpo. "Lo siento, no debí haber venido, pero Lois…"

"Calla no intentes hablar, te voy a llevar al hospital y todo va a salir bien."

"Los bebés, dime que están bien, que no les ha ocurrido nada malo por estar yo aquí."

"¿Bebés, de que estáis hablando?" Clark no la estaba escuchando pues tenía la mirada clavada en el vientre de Olliver, tras hacer sus comprobaciones sonrió, mientras cogía a Olliver que apenas podía moverse.

"Si tranquilo, los dos están bien, aunque pronto empiezan a saber lo que es la vida de superhéroe de su padre." Le besó en los labios y al levantar su cuerpo y notar como Olliver se apoyaba sobre él, se dio cuenta de lo frágil que estaba. "Todo va a salir bien." Volvió a repetir.

"Me duele, Clark…" Olliver volvió a gemir y dejó caer la cabeza en el hombro de Clark. "Los bebés, Clark los niños…" Dijo antes de terminar por quedar inconsciente.

"Voy con vosotros, la policía acaba de llegar y ya de paso me cuentas quienes son esos niños."

"Lois, no es el momento. Cuando Olliver esté bien, hablaremos de ello." Al verla terrible preocupación en el rostro de su amigo, Lois se dio cuenta que estaba ocurriendo algo realmente grave. Los dejó marchar por lo que Clark pudo ir a su velocidad normal hasta el hospital, rezando para que tanto su novio como sus hijos se encontraran bien.


	4. Chapter 4

Clark no era un hombre como los demás, casi nada podía matarlo, no tenía ni idea si envejecería como cualquier otro ser humano y era invulnerable a la mayoría de las enfermedades humanas. Pero había algo que le hacía igual a todas las demás personas, algo que le obligaba a sentarse en aquella incómoda silla de hospital por no perder el equilibrio.

Llevaba alrededor de una hora esperando noticias, el doctor Bennett le había dicho que tenía que esperar, que el caso era demasiado complicado como para decirle algo sin hacer todas las pruebas pertinentes primero. Pero ya había pasado una hora, la hora más larga en la vida de Clark y no sabía cuanto tiempo más iba a poder aguantar así, sin noticias de Olliver y los bebés.

"Clark." Bennett apareció en la puerta. Clark intentó leer en su mirada lo que el doctor le iba a decir, pero no consiguió hacerlo, el médico tan sólo parecía exhausto, pero nada más.

"¿Cómo están? ¿Olliver está bien? Doctor, si Olliver corre algún peligro por seguir adelante con el embarazo, no lo dude… no puedo perderle, ¿de acuerdo? Se que suena horrible, pero no puedo perder a Olliver, no ahora, nunca."

"Clark tranquilo, Olliver está bien, los bebés están bien y con un poco de reposo… con mucho reposo por mucho que le fastidie a Olliver, todo saldrá bien. No vas a tener que perder a nadie."

Clark suspiró con fuerza y se volvió a sentar. Se echó a reír, más por los nervio acumulados que por tener ganas de hacerlo. Estaba alterado, aterrado incluso, pero sabía que tenía ser el fuerte por los dos y desde luego no mostrar lo que realmente sentía delante de Olliver para no asustarle más de lo que seguramente ya estaba.

Olliver sabía ocultar muy bien sus sentimientos, hacía que las cosas más complicadas, los peores problemas parecieran simples. Pero este no era el caso y aún así, Clark tenía que aparentarlo.

"¿Puedo hablar contigo en privado?" Clark asintió y siguió a Bennett hasta una de las habitaciones que estaban vacías. El médico cerró la puerta detrás de él antes de hablar. "Me dijisteis lo que hacéis después de que dispararan a Olliver hace dos años. Guardo vuestro secreto porque se que mucha gente intentaría haceros daño si se enterara. Pero ahora mismo es Olliver el que se está haciendo daño a si mismo."

"¿Cómo dice?"

"Olliver no debería haber ido a ese almacén y lo sabes. Podía haber muerto." Clark se apoyó en la pared. La simple posibilidad de perder a Olliver, de no poder salvarle, de fallarle, aterraba a Clark más que la amenaza de kriptonita. "No puede volver a hacerlo, no hasta que los bebés hayan nacido."

"Pero ha dicho que Olliver y los bebés estaban bien."

"Si, están bien, esta vez. Pero no creo que su cuerpo resista muchos golpes como los de hoy. Green Arrow tiene que coger la baja durante los próximos ocho meses. Lo digo en serio Clark, no se trata de lo que pueda pasar, porque si Olliver vuelve a las calles como héroe antes de dar a luz, puede que ni los bebés ni él sobrevivan."

Durante años, Clark y Olliver habían pasado por mucho. Innumerables enemigos habían intentado matarlos, el mundo había estado a punto de acabarse un par de veces y las cosas se habían puesto realmente series en más ocasiones de las que ninguno de los pudiera recordar. Pero por muy mal que estuvieran las cosas, nadie le había hablado así. Nadie le había dicho a Clark que podía perder al amor de su vida.

"Ok, Green Arrow está oficialmente de vacaciones." Dijo Clark con rotundidad. Pero por favor no le diga nada. Ya le va a costar bastante aceptar que tiene que dejar el traje colgado por unos meses. Si le dice que los bebés han podido morir hoy, le destrozaría."

"Es tu compañero, es tu decisión. Pero nada de acción ¿de acuerdo?" Clark asintió con la cabeza.

- o -

"Así que puedo irme a casa. Entonces no ha ido tan mal." A regañadientes Olliver se sentó en la silla de ruedas. No le gusta salir así del hospital, la prensa estaría esperándole en la puerta para tomar las fotos de Olliver Queen de Star city, después de su accidente de la noche anterior. "¿Entonces me caí en la ducha verdad? No se si me va a gustar aparecer en los periódicos de mañana como un torpe." Clark le besó sonriente, tratando de pensar en las palabras de Bennett.

"Al menos en el artículo de Lois aparecerás bien. Al menos eso espero." Clark se arrodilló delante de la silla de ruedas y con la misma sonrisa en los labios miró a los ojos a Olliver. "Si lo prefieres podemos ir volando a casa y decir que fuimos en helicóptero."

"¿Cuánto hace que vuelas, dos meses? Lo siento Clark, te quiero mucho pero prefiero tener los pies en el suelo hasta que aterrizar no sea un gran problema para ti, sobretodo teniendo en cuenta el equipaje." Olliver colocó las dos manos sobre su vientre. Aunque no podía sentir todavía a los bebés, se los imaginaba, moviéndose, creciendo en su interior, esperando el día apropiado para venir al mundo.

"Muy bien, pero cuando los periodistas empiecen con eso de "¿estaba preocupado por algo señor Queen? ¿Tal vez las empresas Queen van mal y por eso no vio el jabón en el suelo?", no voy a sacarte las castañas del fuego."

Olliver simuló enfadarse, pero la mirada de Clark delante, era imposible hacerlo. "Muy bien, volando entonces. Pero nada de aterrizajes forzosos."

- o -

Le dolían las costillas y la cabeza, cada movimiento le costaba un sufrimiento, pero no dijo nada. Ya había tenido bastante con el sermón de Clark, totalmente merecido por otra parte, como para encima darle la razón.

Su compañero le ayudó a recostarse en el sofá y luego le cubrió con una manta, que su madre Martha le había hecho en navidad. "No estoy enfermo, sólo resentido, agotado incluso, pero no estoy enfermo. No hace falta que hagas esto." Clark le besó en la frente y se sentó a su lado.

"Dentro de un momento van a venir y les vamos a decir a mi madre, a Chloe y a Lois la verdad. Las tres estaban muy preocupadas por ti. Mi madre ha dejado una de sus reuniones colgadas por volar hasta Metrópolis, para ver a su yerno. ¿Por que no dejas tu pose de tipo duro y dejas que te cuidemos entre todos un poco?"

"Sabes que no se me da nada bien."

"Pues vas a tener que acostumbrarte." Olliver lo miró sorprendido sin saber exactamente. "Bennett me ha dicho que Green Arrow está sin cobertura para los próximos meses."

"Clark estoy bien." Al intentar incorporarse, Olliver cerró los ojos con fuerza. Su propio cuerpo acababa de traicionarle. Dijo algo en voz baja que sonó a un insultó y se dejó caer otra vez sobre la cama. "Vale, a lo mejor no están mal un par de días de reposo, pero luego, hasta que realmente no pueda llevar una vida normal pasarán meses."

Clark tomó en rostro de Olliver entre sus manos y dudó un momento. Decirle la verdad, sería muy duro de eso no cabía ninguna duda, pero no decirlo podría ponerle en el peligro a él y a los bebés la próxima vez que hubiera una emergencia.

"Olliver cariño, no puedes. Tu cuerpo está trabajando por tres y al mismo tiempo se está acostumbrando a la nueva situación. ¿No te das cuenta? Anoche estuviste a punto de morir y conforme pasen los días, el cansancio será mayor y el peligro también. No quiero perderte porque salves a un inocente."

"Tu lo has dicho, son inocentes. Llevó haciendo esto años, no puedo dejar de preocuparme por la gente que tiene problemas."

"Entonces no lo hagas." Le despeinó sonriendo. "¿Qué tal si te preocupas por "nuestros" inocentes? Creo esas dos pequeñas criaturas te necesitan más que nadie, eres el único que puede mantenerlos a salvo y ya habrá tiempo para que se metan en problemas. Hazlo por nosotros y descansa estos meses, además tampoco será tan malo tomarte unas vacaciones."

Olliver no llegó a contestar, pues el timbre sonó en ese momento. Los dos se miraron y sonrieron. "Bueno, hora de dar la gran noticia."

- o -

"¿Qué ocurrió anoche, fue muy raro? ¿Ollie estás bien?" Sin dejarle responder, Lois se abrazó a su amigo. "Gracias por salvarme la vida." Le dijo al oído, pues no le gustaba que nadie les escuchara diciendo eso.

"Si estoy bien… bueno, es difícil de explicar. En realidad es muy sencillo, pero eso difícil de creer." Lois, Chloe y Martha se volvieron hacia Clark esperando una explicación.

Clark se aclaró la garganta. "Ok, lo que queríamos deciros es que… Olliver está bien, sólo algo cansado y va necesitar reposo, mucho reposo, porque estamos está… estamos esperando gemelos."

Durante un segundo, nadie dijo nada, Olliver y Clark esperaron la respuesta de alguna de las tres mujeres, pero ninguna dijo nada, parecían haberse convertido en estatuas de piedra, hasta que Lois se echó a reír.

"Vamos chicos, ¿esperáis que nos traguemos eso? ¿Cómo vais a estar esperando gemelos, como vas a tener siquiera un hijo? ¿Qué te ocurre realmente? Si estás en baja forma nos lo puedes decir Ollie, eres humano y todos tenemos un mal día."

"Lois lo digo en serio."

"Clark por favor, estás hablando nosotras, conocemos todos vuestros secretos." Chloe le miró a los ojos, aunque Lois no conociera todavía su gran secreto, sabía todo lo que era importante en su vida, incluso había sido la primera en saber si relación con Olliver.

Olliver se levantó de un salto de la cama, olvidando el dolor en las costillas. "Necisito ir al servicio, creo que voy a vomitar." Era su primer día nauseas, la primera vez incluso y aunque pensaba que no podía encontrarse peor hasta ese momento, fue entonces cuando descubrió que podía ser mucho peor.

Los cuatro lo vieron encerrarse en el baño. "Dios mío Clark, ¿lo dices en serio, Olliver está…? ¿Vais a ser padres?" Martha no salía de su asombro. Por mucho que estuviera acostumbrada a todo después de haber criado un hijo como Clark, aquello lo superaba todo. "Me vais a hacer abuela."

"No puede ir en serio." Lois, lógicamente, no terminaba de creérselo, no podía creerselo. Pero Clark asintió con una pequeña sonrisa, mientras veía a Olliver salir del cuarto de baño, más pálido de lo normal. Aquellos meses iban a ser duros.

Se acercó a él dejó que su compañero se apoyara en su hombro para volver al sofá. "¿Cómo estás?" Le dijo con ternura.

"Creo que tienes razón y será mejor tomarse unas vacaciones." Al ver a su amigo en aquellas condiciones, las dudas dejaron de existir, no podían estar mintiéndoles con eso.

Chloe lanzó un gritito y corrió hacia ellos abrazándose a los dos. Olliver se quejó por lo bajo por el apretón pero no dijo nada. "Voy a ser tía y de gemelos. Chicos estoy muy contenta por vosotros."

"Voy a ser abuela." Volvió a repetir Martha. Abrió los brazos de par en par y los envolvió, como pudo, en ellos. "Felicidades chicos, no se como ha pasado esto, pero ya tendréis tiempo de contarlo. Ahora, a descansar que no tienes buena cara."

"Te dije que te gustaría mi madre en cuanto se enterara. Prepárate para tenerla en casa casi todos los días." Clark llevó a Olliver hasta el sofá, pero Lois se puso delante.

"Cuando te conocí no me pareciste el tipo de tío que se convierte en el padre perfecto, pero ahora, no se, te voy distinto, a ti también Clark y aunque me cueste creerlo, estoy muy contenta por vosotros."

"Gracias chicas, pero por favor, nos gustaría mantener esto en secreto, quien lo hizo, creo que espera algo de los bebés y quiero mantenerlos a salvo de la prensa y de curiosos y a Olliver también, no quiero darle la oportunidad a Tess Mercer de hacerles daño."

Las tres se quedaron calladas y asintieron. La imagen de Tess Mercer apareció en la mente de todos. Estaban seguros que esa mujer sería capaz de cualquier cosa por hacerse con un prodigio tan grande como esos bebés.


	5. Chapter 5

El verano había llegado pronto a Metropolis aquel año y desde luego no era el mejor momento para estar en el tercer mes de gestación de un embarazo, mucho menos cuando la persona embarazada no estaba muy habituada a la nueva situación.

Olliver se despertó pronto aquella mañana. Aunque durante los últimos días necesitaba dormir más que nunca, el calor no le dejó conciliar el sueño por más tiempo y algo antes de las ocho de la mañana, se despertó por fin. Al darse la vuelta Clark no estaba a su lado. Se sorprendió al pensar que se levantara tan pronto, pero al escuchar el familiar sonido de las teclas del portátil de su compañero, al ser presionadas rápidamente, Olliver supo donde se encontraba.

Nunca se había parado a pensar que los riñones pudieran doler tanto al estar embarazado, pero no quería imaginarse lo que sería ese dolor unos meses más tarde. Pensó que tal vez, sólo se trataba de la reacción de su cuerpo, que poco a poco se estaba adaptando al embarazo.

Se levantó, aunque le costó conseguirlo más de lo que hubiera esperado y fue hasta el despacho en el que siempre trabajaba Clark. Ahí lo encontró, sentado en la misma silla de siempre, escribiendo a una velocidad que no parecía posible que el ordenador pudiera llegar a asimilarlo y tan concentrado que no se enteró del momento en el que entró Olliver.

"¿A que hora te has levantado? Te echaba de menos en la cama." Le dijo casi al oído, sobresaltando a su compañero. Rodeó su cuerpo con ambas manos y miró a la pantalla del ordenador. "¿De que va el reportaje de hoy?"

"Bueno, en realidad este es el que he dejado preparado para el viernes, sólo me quedan dos para terminar la semana y estaré de vacaciones." Olliver se sentó en la mesa, ya se había cansado de su pequeño paseo por la casa.

"¿Desde cuando vas a coger vacaciones? Podías habérmelo dicho, no es que me haga mucha gracia ser el último en enterarme, justo después de todo el mundo en el periódico." Olliver no estaba enfadado ni mucho menos, tan sólo estaba molesto, irritado tal vez y sobretodo excesivamente sensible.

Siempre había pensado que su relación con Clark era totalmente sincera, que no había secretos entre los dos y que se contaban todo y ahora resultaba que no era exactamente así. Olliver estaba decepcionado.

"Vamos no te pongas así, era una sorpresa, no esperaba que te levantaras tan pronto. En media hora hubiera tenido terminados los reportajes de toda semana, hubiera vuelto a la cama y en cuanto te hubieras despertado te hubiera dicho que era todo tuyo."

La tierna sonrisa que Olliver encontró en los labios de Clark, le hizo olvidarse de su malestar, ¿como podía enfadarse con alguien tan dulce como él? Clark se levantó y rodeó el cuerpo de Olliver con ambas manos, lo atrajo, levantándolo de la mesa y le besó.

"Vamos a la cama, que todavía es muy pronto y tu…"

"No vuelvas a decir que necesito descansar." Olliver estaba cansado de haberse convertido en un ser frágil, en un ser de cristal que podía romperse por cualquier accidente. Seguía siendo Olliver Queen, seguía siendo Green Arrow, por mucho que ahora estuviera de baja por paternidad. "Porque todavía puedo hacer muchas cosas en la cama además de dormir."

"Lo se, lo siento. Pero cuando te veo dormir tan profundamente, no puedo quitarme de la cabeza aquellos primeros días en el hospital. Creí que te perdía, estabas mal y luego nos dijeron lo de los niños y que tenías que cuidarte. Creo que me he pasado y lo siento de verdad."

Olliver rodeó el cuello de Clark con ambas manos y dejó que su compañero tirara de él y lo fuera llevando hasta el dormitorio. Le gustaba que le cuidara, que se preocupara por él, eso no lo iba a negar. Pero necesitaba un pequeño respiro, sentir que volvía a ser el mismo.

"¿Sabes que eres un verdadero encanto cuando roncas?" Dijo de sopetón Clark, ante lo que Olliver se quedó mudo. Clark se echó a reír y volvió a besarle.

"Yo no ronco, me lo habrían dicho ya si lo hiciera. Alguna de las muchas mujeres con las que he estado me hubiera dicho que lo hacía." Contestó Olliver, haciéndose el ofendido, pues sabía que Clark tan sólo estaba jugando con él.

"¿Alguna de las muchas mujeres? Ollie, cariño, no creo que ninguna de las mujeres con las que te has acostado, si repetir nunca por cierto, fuera a decirte después de haberos acostado y antes de que no volvieras a llamarla que roncabas. Además, he dicho que eres adorable cuando lo haces, no que me disguste."

Clark continuó andando hacia el dormitorio y al final se sentó en la cama. Momentos después Olliver lo hizo sobre él. "Así que te quedas despierto viéndome dormir."

"Sólo cuando estás muy agotado y te duermes en el sofá, con la cabeza apoyada sobre mis piernas, cuando no te interesa el partido de football que estoy viendo. Cuando han pasado unos minutos, empiezas a hacer ese ruidito, no se si es un ronquido como tal, pero sinceramente, es de lo más adorable que he escuchado en mi vida."

Olliver lo tumbó en la cama y se colocó sobre él para que no pudiera moverse o intentar incorporarse. "Deja de decir que soy adorable, como alguno de mis enemigos se entere que Green Arrow es adorable cuando hace no se que ruiditos cuando duerme, perderé toda mi reputación." Le besó con decisión y luego se tumbó a su lado.

El sudor corría sin parar por su frente y su espalda, empapando la camiseta que llevaba puesta. No estaba seguro si se trataba del calor que hacía en la casa o el que le producía la visión de Clark tumbado a su lado, mirándolo fijamente, esperando que volviera a besarle, pero la temperatura estaba subiendo en su cuerpo por momentos.

Sin embargo, la magia del momento se rompió pronto en cuanto Olliver notó el primer pinchazo en los riñones. Por mucho que intentó que no se le notara, el gesto de dolor y la forma en la que apretó los ojos, con tanta fuerza, no pasaron desapercibida para Clark.

"Date la vuelta." Dijo su compañero y antes de que pudiera contestar, Clark ya se había levantado y le estaba ayudando a moverse.

"¿Qué haces? Estoy bien, sólo ha sido un momento." Pero Clark no se detuvo. Movió con decisión sus manos sobre la espalda de Olliver y le hizo tumbarse en la cama boca abajo. "Clark, estábamos a punto de hacer el amor, desde ¿Cuánto hace que no lo hacemos? Bueno da igual, estábamos a punto de hacerlo, me muero por hacerlo…" Pero se cayó al suspirar con fuerza.

Todavía se preguntaba si Clark tenía algo especial en sus manos, pues siempre sabía darle unos masajes increíblemente buenos y relajantes, por mucho que le doliera el cuerpo, su compañero sabía como solucionarlo y hacer que el dolor desapareciera, aunque sólo fuera por cinco minutos.

"¿Qué decías? Si quieres me quito, pero pensaba que esto te vendría bien para destensar el cuerpo." Le dijo al oído intentando contener la risa.

"No, no hace falta, está bien." Dijo en un largo e intenso suspiro. Clark se imagino que Olliver se había convertido en un gatito que buscaba el calor de sus manos, pues poco a poco fue cerrando los ojos, se acomodó bajo el contacto de los dedos de su compañero y comenzó a respirar con fuerza.

Clark se recostó a su lado. Ese era uno de los momentos en los que le gustaba mirarlo mientras dormía, tranquilo, cuidando de sus hijos, recuperando las fuerzas que el día poco a poco le iba quitando. En esos momentos era cuando Olliver era un ser más frágil, por mucho que no quisiera reconocerlo, necesitaba a alguien que le diera un buen masaje cuando le dolía la espalda o quien le dijera que era hora de irse a la cama, cuando lo veía cansado, o el que le preparaba la mejor comida del mundo. Olliver era un hombre fuerte, pero le gustaba saber que había alguien ahí para cuidar de él cuando realmente lo necesitara.

"Te quiero Olliver." Le dijo Clark, aún a sabiendas de que su compañero no le iba a escuchar. "Duerme un poco, te despertaré para desayunar." Le besó la cabeza, como si se tratara de un niño y lo arropó con la sábana, por mucho que hiciera un calor espantoso no era el mejor momento de coger un resfriado por una tontería.

- o -

Olliver se despertó al escuchar el sonido de la puerta del dormitorio al abrirse. "¿Clark eres tu?" Pero nadie le contestó. Se incorporó, pensando que pudiera tratarse de Chloe o Lois. Pero entonces se dio cuenta que no era así. Aquellos dos hombres no se parecían a sus amigas y la mujer de en medio… Simplemente era Tess Mercer. "Mercy ¿Qué haces aquí?"

"Tu embarazo va bastante avanzado." Dijo ella mientras daba un par de pasos en el interior de la habitación. "Después de lo mal que lo pasaste al principio había llegado a pensar que llegaría a buen término pero empiezo a pensar que me equivocaba después de todo."

"¿Qué haces aquí?" Olliver se fue a levantar, pero los dos hombres le agarraron y se lo impidieron. "¿Mercy de que va todo esto? Diles que me suelten, esta es mi casa y no puedes entrar como si nada."

"Lo siento, pero no creo que me fueras a dar una nuestra de tu sangre y otras dos muestras de los bebes por tu propia voluntad." Tess sonrió con maldad, Olliver intentó liberarse, pero no le sirvió de nada forcejear los dos hombres eran mucho más fuertes que él en su estado.

"¿Qué quieres que?

Con un movimiento excesivamente rápido para él, los dos hombres lo tumbaron en la cama. Entonces Olliver vio a Tess sacar un par de agujas de un maletín metálico. "Vamos, si te estás quieto no te dolerá… demasiado."

"¡Suéltame!" Dijo Olliver con rabia. Volvió a forcejear y consiguió soltarse un brazo, pero el hombre que tenía a su derecha le golpeó en el rostro con fuerza y volvió a cogerle.

"¿Por qué no dejas de hacer eso? Te vas a hacer daño a ti y a tus bebés y nadie quiere que esos pequeños sufran." Por fin, Tess insertó la aguja en el brazo de Olliver, pero no era una experta en hacerlo y Olliver no pudo evitar quejarse.

"Aléjate de mi y de mis hijos." Pero no podía hacer nada, estaba a la merced de una mujer que deseaba poder hacerse con sus futuros hijos en el mismo momento en el que nacieran y aunque no quisiera reconocerlo, tenía miedo. Entonces, cuando vio la más grande las agujas acercándose a su vientre, tan sólo se le ocurrió hacer una cosa. "¡Por favor, ayúdame!"

Cuando casi podía sentir la aguja rozando su piel, cerró los ojos y respiró hondo, aquello iba a doler, de eso estaba muy seguro. Pero nada ocurrió. Escuchó a uno de los hombres protestar y un fuerte golpe contra la pared. Estaba libre, podía moverse sin problemas. Entonces escuchó a Tess.

"¿Qué ha sido eso?" Al abrir los ojos, los dos hombres estaban en el suelo y Tess ya no tenía la aguja en la mano. Estaba de pie y miraba a Olliver buscando una respuesta, que parecía no tener lógica. Lo vio sonreír. "Tu lo sabes ¿verdad? Sabes que ha sido esa cosa que ha pasado volando, corriendo más bien por delante de nosotros. Tu le has llamado."

"¿Por qué no te vas de aquí antes de que vuelva a hacerlo?" Aunque dudó un momento Tess salió despavorida del cuarto un momento más tarde.

Olliver se dejó caer en la cama. "Ha estado cerca." Clark estaba a su lado, sentado en la cama y le sonreía. "Estaba en el periódico diciéndole a mi jefa que quería coger unos meses de excedencia por motivos personales. Veo que no estaba muy equivocado."

"Clark…"

"Ya se que no eres nadie débil, pero acaban de atacarte y conforme el embarazado esté más avanzado será peor, Tess no se va a dejar vencer tan fácilmente y si quiero evitar que estés en peligro, tengo que tener tiempo libre." Se tumbó en la cama junto a Olliver. "Menos mal que mi jefa es una de mis mejores amigas y que la señorita Lane conozca nuestra situación." Arropó a Olliver entre sus brazos y dejó que se apoyara sobre su pecho.

Olliver no le diría que estaba aterrado, que lo estaba, o que tenía miedo, que lo tenía, pero saber que lo tenía cerca, era suficiente para hacerle sentir bien y que ni hiciera falta que se lo dijera.


	6. Chapter 6

El restaurante estaba lleno de gente, no había ninguna mesa libre cuando entraron el joven y triunfador matrimonio formado por Olliver Queen y Clark Kent. Todos los miraron entrar y durante un segundo todo el local se quedó en silencio. El maitre se acercó servicialmente.

"¿La mesa de siempre señor Queen? Tal y como le dije la primera vez que vino a nuestro distinguido restaurante, su mesa siempre está lista, para usted y su marido." El maitre le hizo un gesto para que le siguieran, los dos se miraron y miraron a su alrededor, observando todas las miradas puestas en ellos.

"¿Ves? No es tan malo tener un marido multimillonario que te puede conseguir mesa donde quieras." Olliver abrazó a Clark, como si le estuviera diciendo a todo el mundo, si este es mi marido y le quiero con locura.

"¿El mismo vino que de costumbre?" Preguntó servicialmente el camarero.

"No hoy me gustaría probar algo nuevo, no se sorpréndenos con lo último que te hayan traído, algo europeo quizá estaría bien. ¿Qué me dices Clark?" Este asintió en silencio, sin dejar de mirarle.

Le hacía gracia lo bien que Olliver sabía interpretar su papel de aclamado Playboy cuando salían de casa, como dejaba de ser el futuro padre, que siempre se dormía enroscado con su cuerpo, y se convertía en el maravilloso millonario Olliver Queen, delicia de todas las mujeres que pasaban cerca de él y de algún hombre que no dejaba mirarle cuando pasaba a su lado.

"Hoy tenemos cosas que celebrar." Terminó diciendo al maitre y le guiño un ojo de complicidad, aunque el hombre que ya conocía perfectamente a Olliver no preguntó y tras despedirse cortésmente, se despidió de él.

Olliver se acercó a Clark, para poder hablar con él tranquilamente sin que nadie más les escuchara. "¿Has visto esa ecografía? Dios mío, son perfectos, son tan…"

"¿Humanos?" Dijo Clark con una tierna sonrisa al ver que Olliver se ruborizaba ligeramente.

"Lo siento, es que al fin y al cabo, no dejo de pensar de donde vienes y que a lo mejor podían ser, distintos. Lo siento ha sido una completa tontería provocada por unas hormonas completamente desajustadas."

"Vale, será mejor que dejemos el tema. Volviendo a los bebés, tienes razón, son perfectos y mira por donde, un niño y una niña, así ya tendremos la pareja." Clark nunca habría pensado que podría llegar a decir algo así. Hasta hacía poco tiempo, incluso después de haber iniciado su relación con Olliver, nunca se había planteado la posibilidad de tener hijos. Dado que él era de otro planeta, siempre había supuesto que sus genes no serían compatibles con los del ser humano. Ahora se daba cuenta de lo equivocado que había estado durante toda su vida. "¿Qué me dices de los hombres? Seguro que alguien que tiene a su cargo tantas empresas y nunca se olvida de una cita, los tiene pensados desde hace tiempo."

De nuevo, Clark estaba seguro que había visto a Olliver ruborizarse y se preguntó si realmente era culpa de las hormonas o tanto tiempo juntos, compartiéndolo todo, le había permitido a Olliver abrir completamente sus sentimientos ante Clark.

"La verdad es que si, no lo voy a negar. Desde que todo esto del embarazo comenzó pensé en posibles nombres y no preguntes porque pero siempre he estado convencido de que eran chico y chica."

"Vaya señor Queen, cuanto tiempo sin verle de nuevo entre los mundillos de la sociedad." Olliver suspiró por el desagrado de tener que encontrarse a esa mujer allí, la peor reportera de todo Metropolis y al mismo tiempo la más leída. La que menos decía la verdad y justo a la que todo el mundo creía, así era ella, toda una comadreja, le habían llamado muchas de sus víctimas, aunque ella prefería autodenominarse como prensa del corazón.

"Felicity Stuart, cuanto tiempo viviendo felizmente alejado de ti. No puedo decir que sea un placer verte junto a mi mesa, justo cuando estaba disfrutando de una velada a solas con mi marido."

La mujer rió sin ganas y de la forma más falsa que ninguno de los dos hubiera visto en su vida. "Me gusta tu modo de tirar piedras contra el enemigo Olliver." Felicity se quedó callada un momento. Aquello no podía ser bueno, pues ella tan sólo se quedaba callada cuando estaba preparando en el siguiente golpe y cuando se trataba de un contrincante como Olliver, el siguiente siempre iba al corazón. "Vaya te noto diferente Olliver, no se, parece que has engordado un poco."

Incluso los ocupantes de la mesa de atrás se volvieron al escuchar aquella puñalada. Todos se habían dado cuenta del cambio físico de Olliver, pero por resto a él nadie había dicho nada, siempre habría tiempo en casa para los cotilleos.

"Si tienes razón, me sienta bien al vida de casado ¿verdad? Ya no tengo que preocuparpe por mi figura, por ir al gimnasio o por gustar a las mujeres con las que ya no quiero ligar por las noches. Ahora tengo todo lo que necesito y si gano algunos kilos será por que Clark sabe cuidar de mi."

Olliver consiguió sonar todo lo empalagoso que quería, lo suficiente como para que a Felicity le cambiara la cara hacia una expresión de desagrado. "Ciertamente empalagoso, pero creo que les encantará a mis lectora más veteranas, aquellas que todavía buscan el amor verdadero que nunca van a encontrar." Cuando la puerta del restaurante se abrió de nuevo, Felicity miró en esa dirección y el rostro se le iluminó de repente Bueno Olliver y compañía, creo que os voy a dejar pues acaba de entra una vieja gloria a la que le puedo sacar mucho jugo esta noche. Ciao." Terminó diciendo con una musiquilla que los dos aborrecían."

"¿Por qué nunca es capaz de decir mi nombre?" Preguntó Clark, actuando más ofendido de lo que realmente estaba, pues en realidad le daba igual lo que dijera esa mujer, siempre y cuando los dejara por fin solos.

"Por el mismo motivo que fue ella la que revivió el encantador mote que te puso Loise cuando os conocisteis."

"¿Me llama Smallville?" Ahora si que estaba cabreado, hacía años que nadie le llamaba así, hasta Loise, con el tiempo había terminado por dejar de dejar de hacerlo, aunque Clark no estaba muy seguro si lo había hecho por amistad o simplemente porque se había olvidado y ya no tenía gracia.

Olliver rió, mientras tomaba la mano de su marido. "Vamos no te pongas así, ¿es que no lees su columna diaria? Es sumamente interesante, aunque ahora que ando un poco fuera de la circulación no tiene la misma gracia." Clark lo miró sorprendido, pero no dijo nada, tampoco hacía falta para que Olliver pudiera leer sus pensamientos sin ningún problema. "¿Qué pasa? Hasta hace poco tu trabajabas y me dejabas en casa todo el día sólo." Dijo Olliver casi en un puchero, que Clark no pudo identificar si era realmente auténtico o tan sólo estaba jugando con él. "Algo tenía que hacer para entretenerme y además, ya te he dicho que tengo las hormonas totalmente desbocadas y no me viene mal liberarme con los chismes que pasan en la ciudad."

"Maruja." Le dijo casi al oído Clark, para luego echarse a reír, a veces no comprendía como era posible que le gustara tanto meterse con Olliver, pero ver de vez en cuando aquella expresión de sorpresa y cierto rencor, no exento de absoluto amor, no tenía preció.

- o -

"Ya verás, mañana vamos a ser cabecera de la columna de Felicity. "Olliver Queen deja de ser uno de los hombres más atractivos de la ciudad, para convertirse en una bola de grasa." Clark rodeó los hombros de Olliver con sus brazos y le besó en la mejilla.

"Creía que no te habían importado sus comentarios, incluso creía que te lo habías pasado bien sacándola de sus casillas." La calle estaba desierta a aquella hora de la noche, por lo que mientras volvían a casa, Olliver se sintió libre de hablar con sinceridad, sin miedo a que alguien le escuchara.

"Ahora que sólo estoy de tres meses, todavía puedo decir que he ganado algunos kilos, pero ¿Qué pasara cuando esté de seis meses en adelante? No voy a poder esconder mi estado entonces. ¿Qué voy a hacer, no salir de casa hasta que nazcan los niños?"

Clark se detuvo en secó y se paró frente Olliver. "¿Sabes lo que te digo? Que ya cruzaremos ese puente cuanto lleguemos al río. Ahora mismo estoy encantado de nuestra velada, de decirle a todo el mundo lo enamorado que estoy de ti y de estar totalmente orgulloso del marido que tengo. Vamos a ser padres, hemos visto a los niños y eso es todo lo que importa ahora."

Antes de dejarle responder, Clark le besó, rodeó su cuerpo con ambos brazos y casi sin hacer fuerza lo tenía sujeto contra su cuerpo. Le encantaba tenerlo así, protegido entre sus brazos y los bebés, justo en medio protegidos por los dos.

"Por cierto, hablando de los bebés, al final no he mas dicho que nombres habías pensado para ellos." Olliver sonrió y se mordió el labio, aquello parecía la típica cosa que hacían las mujeres cuando esperaban a su hijo, nunca se hubiera imaginado teniendo aquella conversación con Clark.

"Es una tontería."

"No lo es, vamos Ollie, dímelos." Dijo Clark mientras entraba en el edificio de apartamentos en el que vivían.

"No puede ser, eso es imposible, Olliver Queen no puede estar… no, es genéticamente imposible. A menos que… claro sus laboratorios y más teniendo en cuenta que ellos jamás podrían tener hijos biológicamente de los dos. Dios, esto es demasiado bueno."

Felicity salió del callejón que había junto al edificio, tenía la noticia del mes, del año, del siglo si se apuraba, acababa de conseguir que todo el mundo recordara su nombre por muchos años.

- o -

"Lora y Jonathan."

"Perfectos, me encantan, no podría estar más de acuerdo con tu elección. Tu madre estaría orgullosa de ti y seguro que muy complacida por saber que su nieta va a llevar su nombre, por como me has hablado siempre de ella, seguro que era una mujer maravillosa y muy fuerte, espero que nuestra pequeña se lleve eso de su nombre."

"En cuanto a Jonathan…" Olliver tenía miedo de la reacción de Clark, pues pese a que siempre estaba hablando de su padre, de lo muy unidos que habían estado siempre y lo mucho que lo echaba de menos, siempre había algo que le dejaba descansar cuando pensaba en él.

Tal vez fuera la sensación de no haber podido hacer nada por salvarle o la necesidad de hablar con él a menudo y saber que no estaba allí.

Clark abrió la puerta del ascensor y dejó que Olliver entrara en el apartamento antes de contestar. Estiró los brazos y rodeó la cintura de Olliver atrayendo su cuerpo y pegándolo al suyo.

"Gracias. Si te soy sincero ya lo había pensado, pero no se, me daba miedo."

"¿Miedo por qué?" Olliver se dio la vuelta, tirando de Clark hacia el enorme sofá en el que pasaban las noches hablando y viendo la televisión.

"Mi padre no llegó a conocerte, para él en mi vida tan sólo existía Lana, nunca pude decirle que había conocido al hombre de vida. No pude hacer las presentaciones debidas, no hubo cena incómoda y cuando le dije a mi madre que nos casábamos, le echaba menos para darnos su bendición."

Se sentaron juntos tras encender la chimenea e inconscientemente ambos colocaron sus manos sobre el vientre de Olliver. "No es por echarme flores por la parte que me toca, pero estoy seguro que padre estaría muy orgulloso de ti. Mira a donde has llegado profesionalmente y en lo que se refiera a lo sentimental… ¿Qué más puedes pedir?" Clark se echó a reír, pues como siempre Olliver siempre conseguía calmarle con su tierna voz y su convincente discurso. "¿Y que me dices de los niños? Vale que no es lo mismo como que le dijeras que tu mujer y tu váis a ser padres, es muy raro, incluso lo sigue siendo para mi, pero al fin y al cabo le estarías diciendo que le vas a hacer abuelo, ¿Qué habría mejor que eso?"

"Darle su nombre a su nieto." Clark acarició al mejilla de Olliver en agradecimiento por lo que acababa de decir.

"Pues entonces, no dudes que tu padre, donde quiera que esté, te está viendo y está tremendamente orgulloso de ti." Olliver se recostó en el sofá, apoyando la cabeza sobre las piernas de Clark. De nuevo los dos pusieron sus manos sobre el vientre y de repente notaron el movimiento. "Oh dios mío, ha sido…"

"Una patada, la primera patada de los niños." Clark se agachó sobre el rostro de Olliver y le besó en los labios. "Parece que hasta ellos son felices hoy, John…"

"Y Lora."


	7. Chapter 7

Clark se despertó con un escalofrío, se cubrió con la manta y extendió el brazo buscando el cuerpo de Olliver junto a él. Pero su compañero no estaba allí. Nervioso y con una extraña sensación en el estómago de que algo no iba a bien, se incorporó y miró a su alrededor; buscó a Olliver por toda la habitación, esperando encontrarlo, como otras veces, sentado en el sillón, junto a la ventana, leyendo alguno de los nuevos informes de industrias Queen.

Pero no estaba, eran las seis y media de una fría mañana y Olliver no estaba allí. Hacía días que, debido a lo agotado que lo dejaba el embarazo, dormía hasta bien entrada la mañana. Pero aquella mañana no. Olliver no estaba durmiendo.

Más nervioso todavía, Clark se levantó, se puso la primera camiseta que encontró que resultó ser de Olliver y salió a buscarlo por apartamento. Estaba seguro que lo conocía bien, por eso fue directamente hasta el salón y se fijó en la chimenea encendida y en la leña que estaba crepitando en ella. Enfrente estaba el enorme sofá en el que solían pasar muchas hablando hasta que, normalmente Olliver se quedaba dormido apoyado sobre sus piernas.

Se acercó allí y tal y como había pensado, lo encontró, acurrucado entre la enorme manta que Martha les había regalado las navidades anteriores y con la mirada fija en la chimenea. Estaba concentrado en algo, dentro su propiamente, tanto que no se había enterado de la presencia de Clark.

Por eso, el reportero se acercó al sofá y deslizó las manos por el pecho de su compañero desde el respaldo. "¿Se puede saber que haces levantado? Son las seis y media de la mañana, es domingo y hace frío aquí, fuera de la confortable cama en la que me he despertado sólo." Dijo Clark con ironía en el tono de su voz."

"Lo siento, me he despertado con una pesadilla y me he puesto a pensar. Luego ya no me he podido volver a dormir." Pasó su mano por el brazo de Clark y suspiró con fuerza. "Vuele a la cama, estoy contigo en un rato."

Olliver no había dejado de mirar a la chimenea, algo realmente importante estaba pasando por su mente y para su mayor preocupación, Clark no sabía lo que era. Por eso, sin decir nada se sentó a su lado en el sofá y se lo quedó mirando, esperando que Olliver dijera algo. Pero no lo hizo.

"Olliver cariño, ¿estás bien?" Nada más poner su mano sobre la de su compañero, se dio cuenta que este intentó retirar la suya. "Olliver, ¿Qué pasa? Sólo ha sido una pesadilla ¿no? No le des más vueltas y vamos a la cama."

"No ha sido exactamente una pesadilla." Dijo Olliver apenas en un susurro. "Ha sido… un recuerdo que creía haber olvidado hace mucho tiempo." Su había comenzado a quebrarse y sus manos apretadas con fuerza, apenas podía evitar que temblaran

"Vale ahora es cuando me estás asustando. ¿Es algo por los niños? Tal vez en encuentras mal y estás asustado por ellos. ¿Es por los bebés? Si quieres puedo llamar al médico, con un caso tan extraño como el nuestro, seguro que no le importa madrugar un poco para asegurarse de que todo va bien."

"No os por los bebés, tranquilo, está bien, algo agitados, supongo que sienten mi intranquilidad, pero están bien, creo que uno de los dos va ser bueno jugando al football." Aunque le costó hacerlo, consiguió sonreír, pensando en las pequeñas criaturas que estaban creciendo en su interior. "Es… da igual, sólo es algo que paso hace mucho y no esperaba volver a pensar en ello."

"Seguro que no es nada importante."

"Me alegro que creas eso del día en que estuve a punto de matarte." Por fin Olliver se quedó mirando a Clark. Se mordió el labio, porque después de llevar más de una hora pensando en lo que diría Clark al decirle aquello, no esperaba que se quedara callado.

"¿Perdón? Creo que me perdí ese día."

Olliver alargó la mano dejando caer al manta sobre sus piernas y le acarició el rostro con cariño. "No hace falta que hagas esto, pasó, no lo pude evitar y ahora lo he recordado, es sólo eso. bueno supongo que también tienen parte de culpa las hormonas que tengo alteradas por culpa del embarazo. Pero se me pasará tranquilo."

"No va en serio, no recuerdo ese día."

"Clark, ¿no recuerdas el día en el que te clavé dos flechas, cuando no tenías tus poderes y que estuviste a punto de morir por mi culpa?" Olliver volvió a suspirar y enterró el rostro entre sus manos.

Las mismas imágenes volvieron a aparecer en su cabeza, como si todo estuviera ocurriendo otra vez igual que aquel día. De nuevo estaba al final de las escaleras, otra vez vio aparecer a Clark. No podía detenerse cuando le insistió en que le dijera donde estaba Lex. Un momento después le disparó, para luego volver a hacerlo.

"Casi te maté, en realidad lo hubiera conseguido si…" Por fin se desmoronó y comenzó a llorar.

Fue en ese momento cuando Clark recordó el momento exacto. Apenas había estado consciente, pues las flechas que Olliver le había lanzado habían sido muy certeras. Sin embargo, si que se había fijado en las lágrimas corriendo ese día por el rostro de Olliver, unas lágrimas que desde entonces no había vuelto a ver corriendo por su mejillas.

"Eh, vamos." Clark extendió los brazos y antes de que dijera nada más Olliver se dejó caer contra su pecho.

Empezó a reír mientras continuaba llorando. "Malditas hormonas, tenías razón cuando dijiste que no debía seguir comportándome como un superhéroe cuando ni siquiera puedo estar cinco minutos sin llorar."

"Tu no me disparaste, ni siquiera eras consciente de que lo estabas haciendo. Además siento quitarte protagonismo, pero no eres la primera persona cercana a mi que intenta matarme porque no fueran ellos mismo. Ahora que lo pienso se trata de una especie de tradición en mi vida, no estás lo suficientemente cerca de mi hasta que me has disparado alguna vez. supongo que ese día debí darte la bienvenida a la familia."

"¡Clark!"

"Olliver, cariño, ese día fue una locura, pero te quiero recordar que fuiste tu el que me sacó de aquel lugar y si no fuera por ti, todavía estaría sin poderes trabajando en Rusia o tal vez me hubieran convertido en su esclavo sexual."

"Yo lo hubiera hecho." Dijo Olliver con una sonrisa pícara, mientras Clark le quitaba las lágrimas que todavía caían por su mejilla.

"¿Mejor?"

"Sólo si… Me abrazas y nos quedamos aquí un rato hasta que vuelva a quedar dormido, si vuelvo a tener esa pesadilla, quiero tenerte a mi lado. ¿Sabes que he llegado a soñar que te mataba de verdad? Dios ha sido horrible."

Sin decir nada más, Clark le besó en la frente y dejó que Olliver se acurrucara junto a él, rodeando su cuerpo con ambos brazos. Clark cubrió los cuerpos de los dos con la manta y escuchó respirar tranquilamente a Olliver.

Pese a que Clark pensaba que se había quedado dormido, Olliver volvió a hablar. "¿Qué haría si te perdiera? En realidad llevo tres noches soñando lo mismo y hay forma de quitármelo de la cabeza. Un momento estás aquí a mi lado y al instante siguiente has desaparecido."

"Sabes que eso no va a pasar." Clark lo abrazó con fuerza. "¿sabes lo que te digo? que creo que va a hacer una mañana estupenda y que sería un buen momento para ir a buscar algo recién hecho para desayunar."

"Siempre y cuando este cubierto de mucho chocolate y las calorías no se puedan contar."

Clark se incorporó y cogió de la mano a Olliver. le encantaba verlo como si osito de peluche, tal débil, tan frágil pese a que no quisiera reconocerlo. Tan sólo quería cuidar de él y ahora tenía la oportunidad, otra vez.

En menos diez minutos los dos estaban vestidos y dispuestos a salir, pero al acercarse a la puerta, el timbre sonó y escucharon el ascensor subiendo. Se miraron, no era hora de que nadie fuera a visitarlos.

Al llegar al piso y abrirse la puerta, los dos se quedaron de piedra.

"Olliver cariño, me alegro de no haberte despertado." Delante de ellos estaba la mismísima Felicity, a la que creían haberle daño esquinazo tres días antes. "El caso es quería hablar contigo."

"A las siete de la mañana."

"Siempre es un buen momento para hablar de… vuestro futuro y el de vuestros hijos."

Antes de que Olliver pudiera decir nada, Clark se interpuso entre él y Felicity, con cara de pocos amigos. "¿Por qué no te vas de nuestra casa y nos dejas tranquilos de una vez por todas?"

"Porque esta noticia es demasiado importante."

"No tienes nada."

Sin decir nada, Felicity sacó del bosillo de su abrigo una grabadora y la puso en marcha.

"¿Sabes lo que te digo? Que ya cruzaremos ese puente cuanto lleguemos al río. Ahora mismo estoy encantado de nuestra velada, de decirle a todo el mundo lo enamorado que estoy de ti y de estar totalmente orgulloso del marido que tengo. Vamos a ser padres, hemos visto a los niños y eso es todo lo que importa ahora."

"¿Sabes lo que te digo? Que ya cruzaremos ese puente cuanto lleguemos al río. Ahora mismo estoy encantado de nuestra velada, de decirle a todo el mundo lo enamorado que estoy de ti y de estar totalmente orgulloso del marido que tengo. Vamos a ser padres, hemos visto a los niños y eso es todo lo que importa ahora."

"Creo que esto es tener algo. Así que ¿Por qué no os vais poniendo cómodos y comenzamos al entrevista, la exclusiva diría yo?"

Olliver, aterrado miró a su compañero. no se podía creer que en menos de un minuto, el secreto mejor guardado de toda su vida, incluso por encima de su otra identidad iba a salir a la luz. Sin embargo, Clark estaba tranquilo y Olliver se preguntó que estaría tramando.

Entonces lo vio. Moviéndose a la velocidad del rayo, Clark corrió hasta Felicity, le quitó la grabadora de la mano, la fundió con su visión de calor y se volvió a colocar junto a Olliver, abrazándole y cuando ella los vio, le besó.

"¿Y bien?"

"¿Y bien que Felicity?"

"La exclusiva de tu embarazo."

"¿De mi que? Felicity se que no me estoy cuidando últimamente, pero de ahí a estar embarazado, supongo que ha sido un buen chiste lo reconozco."

"Lo tengo grabado todo aquí." Levantó la mano pero la tenía vacía. "¿Qué demonios…"

"Si no te importa, íbamos a buscar algo de desayunar." Clark la empujó hacia la puerta, mientras ella no dejaba de buscar su grabadora, aunque ambos sabía que no la encontraría nunca.

La perdieron de vista en el ascensor y justo cuando las puertas se cerraron, Olliver suspiró. "Ha estado cerca."

"Tenemos que ser más cuidadosos, sobretodo que se va notando." Clark puso las manos sobre el vientre abultado de Olliver, ahora que habían pasado casi los cinco meses, era algo obvio. ""Desayunamos en casa?"

"Genial."


	8. Chapter 8

Olliver miró a Clark desde la camilla. Estaba nervioso, los dos lo estaban en realidad, aunque Clark intentaba estar calmado. Ya habían pasado casi siete meses de embarazo y pese a que todo estaba yendo realmente bien, él seguía teniendo un mal presentimiento que no le dejaba estar del todo feliz. No le había dicho nada a Olliver, pues no quería preocuparle, mirar a Olliver y ver que su compañero estaba entusiasmado con el próximo nacimiento de sus hijos, era suficiente para él.

"Muy bien pues aquí los tenemos." Los dos se miraron un momento y sonrieron, para luego volverse hacia la pantalla del ordenador.

Ya estaban acostumbrados a ver las ecografías, por lo que apenas tardaron un par de segundos en diferenciar a los dos bebés. La niña en primer plano y justo detrás su hermano.

"Son… maravillosos." Dijo Olliver sin apartar la mirada de la pantalla.

Llevaba tantos meses con ellos, en su interior, que no podía imaginarse el día en el que pudiera tenerlos realmente en sus brazos por fin. Lo que al principio le había parido una idea estúpida y sin sentido, ahora se había convertido en un sueño, doloroso en ocasiones, pero sueño al fin y al cabo.

Las nauseas no se habían marchado y el dolor en la espalda y en la mayor parte de su cuerpo era constante. Pero aún así, sabía que merecía la pena, lo podía notar cada día, lo podía sentir y ahora mismo lo estaba viendo en esa pantalla de ordenador. Eran sus hijos, eran hijos de Clark y suyos, algo que en situaciones normales jamás hubiera podido ocurrir. Tal vez después de todo, haber sido víctima de uno de los experimentos de Tess no había sido tan malo.

"Están completamente sanos, escuchad su corazón." Dijo el doctor al ver a los dos callados, con la mirada clavada en la pantalla. Parecían haberse convertido en dos estatuas que miraban extasiados a sus hijos todavía no nacidos.

Los dos latidos de los corazones de los niños sonaron por los altavoces envolviendo toda la habitación. Realmente se escuchaban con total claridad, tal y como había dicho el doctor, eran dos niños fuertes y sanos. Clark atrapó la mano de su compañero entre las suyas. Podía estar asustado, pero momentos como ese hacían que se sintiera con fuerzas para estar seguro que aquel embarazo no era nada malo para su amante; que no le haría daño cuando Olliver se levantaba agotado, dolorido y con ojeras, cuando apenas podía dormir por la noche por las patadas de los gemelos.

"No se como pero eres el único que consigue que se relajen." Le decía cuando estaba a punto de amanecer y Olliver todavía no había conseguido pegar ojo en toda la noche. "Tal vez sea por vuestros genes kriptonianos, no lo se, pero tienes algo que hace que cuando estás cerca, cuando hables con ellos, los dos se quedan quietos, como si te estuvieran escuchando y te prestaran atención." Pese al cansancio, Olliver siempre le hablaba con una sonrisa, pero su tono agotado y sin apenas fuerzas no podía ocultar que más que nada, necesitaba dormir.

Aunque para él era la hora de levantarse, después de tantos años en la granja de sus padres, que hacía poco que habían vendido una de las nuevas familias que se habían mudado a Smallville; Clark se volvió a tumbar, se internaba entre la ropa de la cama, abrazaba a Olliver y colocaba su mano sobre el vientre de su compañero.

"Vamos chicos, es hora de dejar dormir a papá, no sabéis el mal humor que se le pone cuando ve las ojeras que tiene, dice que no saldrá atractivo en el siguiente número de la People.

"Eso no es cierto." Clark depositó un tierno beso en los labios de Olliver y le escuchó suspirar cuando este notó que el movimiento en su vientre había terminado, al menos durante un rato. "Gracias otra vez, no se lo que haría sin ti."

"Supongo que dormirías mejor porque no estarías esperando a los gemelos." Los ojos de Olliver se entristecieron de repente. No le hacía gracia tener los sentimientos a flor de piel con el embarazado, pero tampoco le gustaba pensar en esos últimos meses sin los niños. "Hey, lo decía en broma. Adoro a los niños que vamos a tener, se que vamos a ser muy felices y por nada del mundo cambiaría esto."

"_Lo cambiaría por saber que tu estás bien."_ Pensó para si mismo, pero no lo dijo para no hacer sentir todavía peor a Olliver. _"Soy un egoísta por pensar así, pero si te ocurre algo por no haberte protegido del experimento."_

Las palabras se quedaron dentro de su corazón, pues no tenía ninguna intención de decirle algo semejante a Olliver. Tan sólo apretó el cuerpo de su compañero contra el suyo y enterró el rostro contra su hombro para besarle el cuello.

"¿Clark te encuentras bien?"

"Si, duerme un poco, unas cuantas horas, te hace falta. Yo me quedo aquí, para que los niños estén tranquilos y tu puedas descansar." Le besó otra vez, mientras Olliver cerraba los ojos y se acomodaba contra mejor contra el cuerpo de Clark.

Se sentía tan protegido entre la calidez de sus brazos, no como si supiera que nadie podía hacerle daño mientras Clark estuviera con él, que también era cierto, teniendo en cuenta que se había casado con un superhombre. Era algo mucho más que allá que la seguridad personal, era un sentimiento de bienestar que no había sentido nunca antes de conocer a Clark, una sensación de que podían hacer lo imposible siempre y cuando estuvieran juntos y que tener a los gemelos, no era más que el principio de la aventura que iban a vivir juntos.

Le costaba poco quedarse dormido arropado por la respiración tranquila de Clark y por sus manos alrededor de su vientre y así pasaban horas, los dos juntos, Clark mirándole observando como durante unas horas Olliver podía estar tranquilo, sin dolores y Olliver internándose en unos sueños que siempre tenían que ver con ellos y con los niños y en los que nadie quería hacerles daño.

- o -

"Bueno, pues por mi parte ya está, espero verte la semana que viene en nuestra siguiente revisión." Dijo el médico al ver que ninguno de los quería dejar de ver a los bebés. "Como os digo siempre cuando necesitéis cualquier cosa, no dudéis en llamarme, es un honor llevar vuestro caso, aunque eso de no poder ganar el premio con vosotros. Bueno no importa, lo importante es que tu estás bien."

"Gracias por su discreción doctor." Clark ayudó a Olliver a levantarse de la camilla. "Ollie, ¿porque no vas para el coche? Loise me ha pedido que le recoja unas pastillas o algo así. Sólo tardaré cinco minutos."

Tal vez Clark pensaba que podía engañar a Olliver diciendo ese tipo de cosas, como si supiera mentir. Nunca había sabido y mucho menos ahora que se conocían perfectamente. Pero aún así, Olliver siempre le hacía caso y le hacía creer que no se había dado cuenta.

Por eso, se despidió de él con un beso y le dejó en la habitación, sabiendo que iba a hablar con el doctor sobre algo que le preocupaba y de lo que no quería que Olliver se enterara. No le hacía gracia pero lo aceptó.

"¿Y bien? ¿Qué te preocupa?" Incluso el doctor se había dado cuenta del cambio de expresión en el rostro de Clark.

"¿De verdad que todo va bien? No me malinterprete doctor, se que es el mejor en esto y más teniendo en cuenta el caso tan especial que tiene entre manos, pero Olliver me preocupa. No me ha dicho nada, pero tampoco me hace falta para saber que está cada día más agotado, ¿Ha visto sus ojeras? Muchas noches no duerme porque los niños se mueven y temo que tenga que ver con ADN o por lo que soy. No quiero hacerle daño y si algo no va bien, quiero saberlo."

Clark se sentó en la camilla en la que había estado Olliver. No estaba cansado, porque pocas eran las ocasiones en las que Clark se cansaba, pero llevaba tanto tiempo haciéndose el fuerte, mostrando su mejor sonrisa cuando estaba con Olliver, para que este no le preguntara; que cuando estaba solo, necesitaba dejarse caer y demostrar que estaba realmente abatido.

"Los gemelos están perfectamente, ya os lo he dicho a los dos."

"¿Y Olliver?" El médico guardó silencio un momento, justo lo que Clark había temido.

"Teniendo en cuenta su estado, se encuentra bien, mejor de lo que esperaba hace siete meses. Pero aún así, tienes razón, su cuerpo se está debilitando, está protegiendo a dos niños, que en cierto modo no son del todo humanos y su cuerpo todavía está adaptándose a la situación que está viviendo."

"¿Y eso que quiere decir exactamente?" Clark cerró los puños totalmente agobiado y porque no decirlo también, aterrado por lo que el doctor pudiera decirle.

"No te preocupes, tan sólo quiere decir lo mismo que le diría a una mujer que tiene un embarazo con algo de riesgo, que no es vuestro caso, reposo absoluto y nada de emociones fuertes. Sobretodo, será mejor que no se lo digas así, eso podría estresarle y estando tan cerca del final…"

"Muy bien." Clark no dejó que el médico terminara la frase, no quería escuchar en voz alta todos sus miedos, pues ya se hacía una idea de lo que podía ocurrir si las cosas salían mal. "Gracias otra vez y sobretodo gracias por no decir nada."

"Después de siete meses viéndoos todas las semanas, creo que puedo empezar a decir que os conozco un poco y sinceramente, no todos en vuestra situación se tomarían esto tan bien como vosotros."

El médico y Clark se despidieron y este se fue. Un minuto más tarde alguien llamó a la puerta y sin esperar contestación entró en la sala.

"¿Cómo va el embarazo?" Tess sonrió. Clark llevaba tanto tiempo intentando esconderle lo que tuviera relación con el embarazo de Olliver y ella no tenía más que llamar a la puerta de su médico para conseguir toda la información.

"Mejor de lo que esperaba y estoy seguro que cuando llegue el momento del parto, todo saldrá bien." El veterano doctor se odiaba por lo que estaba haciendo al traicionar a sus pacientes, pues tal y como había dicho después de tantos meses conocía bien a Clark y Olliver y de alguna manera les tenía bastante aprecio, más allá de ser sus pacientes.

"Eso está muy bien, entonces pronto podré saber si mi experimento funciona tal y como había sido planeado. Después del todo Olliver si que va a servirme algo. Recuerde una cosa doctor, lo único que importa en todo esto son los bebés, no lo que le ocurra al señor Queen." Tess fue hacia la puerta, ya había escuchado todo lo que necesitaba y había dicho todo lo que tenía que decir.

"¿Cómo ha dicho? Señorita Mercer, usted me ha obligado a revelarle durante meses información confidencial sobre Olliver Queen, pero lo que me está sugiriendo ahora…"

"¿Quién ha dicho nada de sugerir?"

"No voy a permitir que le ocurra nada malo al señor Queen, cuando los niños nazcan, estarán a salvo con sus padres de gente como usted." No podía creer que hubiera estado tan ciego durante tanto tiempo, ahora se daba cuenta que era lo único que podía hacer para redimirse de los errores cometidos. "En cuanto a usted, señorita Mercer, le rogaría que no volviera a molestarme más porque no voy a decirle nada más sobre ese asunto."

"Pues es una lástima porque pensé podríamos ser aliados, amigos incluso. Pero dadas las circunstancias, no puedo permitirte tener un traídor entre mis filas que vaya a decir a Clark y Olliver todo lo que hemos estado hablando en cuanto me de la vuelta."

Dos hombres entraron en la consulta y Tess les hizo un movimiento con la mano, ellos comprendieron que era lo que tenían que hacer. El médico también sabía lo que iba a ocurrir, pero al menos ahora moriría con la conciencia tranquila.

- o -

"Puedo andar Clark." Dijo Olliver algo molesto por tener a Clark encima de él continuamente. Era como si tras su última conversación con el médico, Clark se hubiera vuelto cien veces más protector con él.

"Sólo intento ayudarte, eso es todo."

"Pero hasta ahora lo estabas haciendo muy bien, no hace falta que me trates como si fuera un inválido. Si estoy esperando gemelos y si puede que esté más cansado de lo habitual pero eso no quiere decir…" Por un momento Olliver sintió que dejaba de respirar, que el aire dejaba de entrar en sus pulmones y de no haber sido por Clark, que lo sostuvo, sus piernas le hubieran fallado.

"Sabías que esto podía ocurrir ¿verdad?"

Clark suspiró mientras ayudaba a su compañero a tumbarse en la cama. "Se que no te conviene estresarte, que la cama te va a venir muy bien y que…"

"No me vas a decir la verdad, ¿no es así cariño?" Clark le besó y se sentó a su lado, le acarició la mejilla y le miró a los ojos. Olliver tuvo su respuesta en el silencio de su compañero y comprendió que no le iba contestar, por eso, cerró los y se acurrucó junto a Clark dispuesto para dormir un poco ahora que los bebés estaban tranquilos.


	9. Chapter 9

"Oliver. Oliver vamos despierta." La voz sonó cercana pero Oliver estaba demasiado seguro durmiendo. Al menos así los riñones no le dolían, las piernas no le pesaban tras quintales y los bebés no le daban fuertes patadas en el vientre.

Le gustaba el embarazo, estaba deseando tener a sus niños en brazos y no podía esperar a verlos, pero estaba agotado, cada día lo estaba más; de eso no tenía ninguna duda y quería que los últimos dos meses que le quedaban, pasaran cuanto antes.

"Oliver cariño despierta por favor." Clark estaba a su lado y para sorpresa de Oliver sonaba asustado. Estaban en casa, en la tranquilidad de la madrugada donde nada malo podía ocurrirles y Clark parecía asustado.

Una mano cálida le rozó la mejilla, olía a Clark y eso le encantaba, pero parecía tenso, sin que Oliver supiera porque. Por muy tranquilo que estuviera en aquel tranquilo sueño, abrió los ojos y a punto estuvo de gritar pero se había quedado sin aire al darse cuenta que su cuerpo estaba flotando.

"No te asustes. Creo que son los bebés." Clark tomó su mano e intentó mantenerlo tranquilo, aunque no era fácil cuando no tenía donde apoyarse, cuando temía caer al suelo de golpe y hacer daño a los bebés. "Vamos mírame."

Oliver se volvió. Allí estaba Clark, le sonreía y aunque intentaba hacer ver que no pasaban, estaba casi tan asustado como él. Clark no era buen actor, no sabía mentirle y menos cuando se trataba de algo realmente importante y grave, algo que Clark no estaba seguro de poder controlar.

"Clark…"

"Lo se, pero tienes que concentrarte en que vas a bajar, en que puedes hacerlo. Creo que mientras tengas a los niños en tu interior podrás hacer cosas similares a las mías." La mano de Clark sosteniendo la suya le hizo tranquilizarse, lo suficiente para poder pensar con tranquilidad.

"Bueno pero no podemos decir que hayas aprendido a volar todavía." Oliver sonrió ahora que empezaba a ver las cosas con más claridad, no parecía tan malo eso de flotar y tal vez volar.

"No es mi culpa, ya sabes cuantas veces lo he intentado. A lo mejor nuestros hijos tienen más habilidades que yo." Mientras Clark lo observaba, se dio cuenta que Oliver estaba empezando a descender poco a poco, de forma natural, como si realmente lo estuviera haciendo él.

Cuando finalmente tocó la cama con su cuerpo, Oliver miró a su alrededor y sonrió visiblemente aliviado. Por mucho que le gustara andar por los tejados y arriesgar la vida cada dos por tres en las alturas, volar, no había sido nunca una de sus mayores pasiones.

"Eso ha sido… guau, estaba volando, bueno estaba flotando, pero podía controlarlo, al final podía controlarlo. Espera." Era cierto, no le gustaba pensar en volar sin estar cómodamente sentado en su jet privado, pero ahora que había sentido la emoción de hacerlo, las cosas habían cambiado.

"Oliver…"

Pero Oliver no le estaba haciendo caso, tenía vista fija en la pared de enfrente y la mente puesta en poder volver a flotar otra vez, como si estuviera haciendo algún tipo de meditación. Ralentizó la respiración, se concentró en sus bebés, le gustaría poder hablar con ellos, comunicarse con los niños, pero no ocurrió nada, excepto que el corazón le dio un vuelvo completo.

La gravedad desapareció y para su sorpresa, allí sentado en la cama, su cuerpo comenzó a elevarse por si solo. Ya no estaba asustado, ya no tenía la necesidad de bajar, pues algo dentro de su cuerpo le decía que todo estaba bien, que no necesario tener miedo pues no iba a caer.

Eran los niños, o al menos uno de ellos. estaba seguro que, finalmente después de tantos meses hablando con ellos mientras esperaba la vuelta a casa de Clark, sentado frente a la chimenea o a primeras horas de la noche, agotado, tumbado en la cama había conseguido una comunicación con los bebés.

"Oliver déjalo por favor."

"¿No te das cuenta Clark? Este es el futuro de nuestros hijos, van a ser mucho más de lo que ninguno de los habíamos pensado." Por mucho entusiasmado que estaba Oliver, Clark no lo estaba tanto y su compañero se preguntaba porque.

"Oliver por favor, baja y descansa, no creo…"

"Ya salió el Clark superprotector. ¿podrías al menos darme un momento de tranquilidad y descanso? Estoy bien, creo que soy capaz de saber cuando me encuentro mal y cuando necesito descansar."

Pero Clark siguió mirándole igual, como si estuviera esperando algo, como si supiera lo que estaba a punto de pasar, quieto, estático delante de Oliver y en completo silencio, pues tenía claro que no merecía la pena decirle nada, Oliver terminaría por darse cuenta.

"¿Qué pasa ahora?" Dijo Oliver.

Pero Clark no tuvo que contestar, pues un segundo más tarde, Oliver cayó, pero afortunadamente para él Clark seguía teniendo una vista impecable y unos reflejos que poco tenían que ver con los humanos y lo cogió en vilo.

"¿Puedo decir ya el "te lo dije"?" Oliver rodeó su cuello con ambos brazos y le besó con fuerza. "Aunque eso no está nada mal como agradecimiento por tu parte." Clark sonrió mientras dejaba en el suelo a Oliver.

"¿Qué es lo que no me has contado?" Oliver sentó en la cama y al hacerlo, se dio cuenta que estaba totalmente agotado, como si las fuerzas que le habían dado los bebés al hacerle flotar, hubieran desaparecido por completo, así sin más.

"¿A que te refieres? Si lo dices por el caso que estoy investigando con los chicos no es nada del otro mundo, lo de siempre, drogas y unos tipos suficientemente tontos como para dejarnos unas buenas pistas. En cuanto a la buena de Felicity…"

"No estoy bien ¿verdad?"

Clark se quedó callado, ¿Cómo podía mentirle después de haberse prometido sinceridad absoluta cuando habían comenzado su relación? Sabía mucho más que Oliver, eso lo sabían los dos; pero lo que Oliver no sabía era todo lo que él médico le había dicho Emil sobre su estado.

Se sentó a su lado y colocó la mano sobre el vientre de Oliver, sintió a los bebés, se movían de vez en cuando y él podía escuchar sin problemas sus dos corazones y algo más lejano el de Oliver. Eso no le gustaba, al fin y al cabo el doctor Hamilton ya se lo había dicho.

"Clark, vamos dímelo porque a lo mejor sin darme cuenta estoy arriesgándome demasiado y si me dices lo que me ocurre, puedo tomármelo con más calma y no poner en peligro ni la vida de los bebés ni la mía."

Oliver sabía como ganárselo, como romper esa tapadera de tipo duro que Clark pretendía hacer ver que tenía de vez en cuando. Porque a él no le podía esconder nada, lo conocía demasiado bien y lo quería tanto, como para saber cada gesto porque lo hacía, cada mirada a donde iba y cada sonrisa fingida que era lo que escondía.

Por si eso no era bastante, si Oliver le mostraba su mejor sonrisa de cachorrillo abandonado, entonces Clark no tenía que hacer, pues todas sus armas se rompían. Lo abrazó, preocupándose de no hacer daño a los bebés y apoyó la cabeza sobre el hombro de su compañero.

Estaba asustado, hacía días que Clark lo estaba, pero sobretodo se sentía mal por tener esconderle aquello a Oliver, por el simple hecho de que estuviera tranquilo, pero no podía hacerlo por más tiempo, no al notar la fragilidad con la que su compañero al abrazarlo, tan poco parecido al superhéroe que él conocía. Lo escuchó respirar, lo hacía lentamente y si no le hubiera escuchado hablar, podría haber dicho que se había quedado dormido en sus brazos.

"Clark por favor, se que hay algo…"

"De acuerdo no estás bien." Oliver se separó y lo miró a los ojos, sorprendido de que por fin Clark estuviera siendo sincero con él. "Emil me lo dijo hace un mes."

"¿Qué quieres decir con eso de que no estoy bien?" La respiración se le aceleró tanto que el propio Clark se dio cuenta.

"Primero tranquilízate o no sigo hablando." Acababa de ser demasiado brusco, los nervios habían hablado por él. "Lo siento, pero va en serio, necesitas relajarte, por ti y por los niños. Al fin y al cabo es lo mismo que le puede ocurrir a cualquier mujer embarazada, sólo que en tu caso, tu cuerpo no está acostumbrado y le cuesta un poco más acostumbrarse a la nueva situación."

Oliver tomó la mano de Clark para que dejara de hablar, y tras miraron un momento sonrió. Jamás lo había visto tan nervioso, no como para hablar sin parar simplemente para que Oliver no le preguntara.

"Estoy relajado, de verdad, pero necesito que me digas que es lo que me ocurre, porque se, desde hace mucho que no estoy bien y tengo miedo de que pueda lastimar a los bebés por hacer algo…"

"Ellos están bien, pero para estarlo, digamos que te están debilitando a ti. Son unos bebés muy sanos y fuertes, pero tu no." Antes de seguir hablando, besó a Clark con cuidado, como si temiera romperle y le ayudó a tumbarse de nuevo en la cama. "Los niños están desarrollando sus habilidades a través de ti y eso tampoco es bueno. Si estás relajado ellos se sentirán mejor también y excepto sustos como los de hoy, no tendrán porque usar ninguna habilidad."

Clark se tumbó a su lado y le acarició el rostro sonriendo.

"¿Qué hay de mi? has dicho que yo no estoy bien. ¿Eso que quiere decir exactamente?"

Clark respiró hondo, no era fácil decir aquello sin asustar a Oliver.

"Significa que necesitas reposo absoluto para no caer enfermo y que, bueno, tu corazón…" Tragó saliva al ver que la expresión de su compañero cambiaba de repente y palidecía en pocos segundos. "No es tan grave, pero si no te cuidas estos meses, podría serlo."

"¿Podría morir?" Oliver aferró con fuerza la mano de Clark mientras esperaba la respuesta.

"No tiene porque."

"¿Podría morir?"

"Si no empiezas a hacer caso a lo que Emil y yo te digamos podrías morir, si."

Oliver se llevó las manos al vientre y comenzó a temblar. Estaba asustado por si mismo, pero sobretodo por los bebés.

"No, Oliver, mírame, no te asustes ¿vale? Queda muy poco tiempo para que los niños nazcan y si hacemos las cosas bien, no tiene porque pasar nada. Te lo prometo. Voy a cuidar de ti como llevo haciendo todo este tiempo, pero necesito que me prometas que me vas a hacer caso." Oliver asintió, incapaz de decir nada. "No tengas miedo."

"Contigo a mi lado, nunca."

Clark le besó, sabía que estaba mintiendo, pero no importaba, estaban juntos y podrían superar aquellos. Ambos sabían que unidos eran imbatibles.


	10. Chapter 10

Clark había recorrido ya tantas veces el pasillo, que creía que acabaría haciendo un agujero en el suelo. Estaba sólo, nadie había llegado todavía y eso lo ponía más nervioso todavía. Si Chloe estuviera ya allí, su madre hubiera llegado desde Washington, incluso teniendo Lois cerca, que no dejara de hablarle por los nervios, también le hubiera hecho sentir mejor.

Oliver había empezado a sentir dolores al comenzar la madrugada, pero no era la primera vez que se sentía mal desde que había pasado de los ochos meses de embarazado, por lo que pensaron que no era nada raro, dadas las circunstancias.

"No puedo dormir." Dijo Oliver cuando realmente quería decir que le dolía demasiado como para conciliar el sueño.

Se mordió el labio para no gritar por el dolor en el vientre. Tenía miedo, no lo iba a negar, pero tampoco se lo iba a decir a Clark para que este se asustara. Aquello no podía significar que los bebés fueran a nacer ya, no estaba preparado. No sabía si lo estaría en algún momento, pero desde luego no lo estaba todavía.

"¿Te traigo una pastillas? Las últimas que te recetó Emil te sentaron muy bien." Clark abrazo el cuerpo de su compañero y al hacerlo se dio cuenta que estaba temblando. "¿Estás bien?"

"Si…" Dudó, justo lo que Clark necesitaba para asegurarse que las cosas no marchaban bien. Ahora ya no podía mentirle por más tiempo. "No, es que me duele. Seguro que no es nada, pero me duele."

Clark se incorporó nervioso. "¿Por qué no me lo has dicho antes? Estamos juntos en esto, son nuestros hijos y si te ocurre algo a ti y no me dices." Se tumbó junto a Oliver y apoyó la cabeza con cuidado sobre el abultado vientre de su compañero.

Otra gente no tenía la misma percepción que él de sus hijos en el vientre materno, pero él podía escuchar perfectamente los dos corazoncitos latiendo con fuerza allí dentro y podía imaginarse las figuras de sus niños que en pocos días habrían nacido. Sonaban con fuerza, desde luego eran hijos de los dos, pensó Clark sonriendo.

"Si te ocurre algo porque no te atreves a decírmelo, creo que me moriría."

La mano de Oliver acarició el cabello negro de Clark. Estaba cansado y necesitaba dormir, pero el dolor no se lo iba a permitir.

"Tal vez podrías llamar a Emil y ver si todo va bien." La tranquilidad con la que había hablado antes, se fue apagando poco a poco en la garganta de Oliver, ya no podía esconderlo más, Clark lo estaba leyendo en su rostro, en el contacto de su mano temblorosa y en lo mucho que le costaba hablar sin estremecerse de miedo. "Por precaución nada más."

"¿Tan mal estás?"

"Lo peor de todo esto es que," Oliver esperó a que la punzada de dolor desapareciera antes de seguir hablando. Aquello debía haber sido una contracción, si es que en su caso también se podía denominar así. "No lo se. No se lo que está bien o como saber que no funciona. Sólo que duele."

"Tal vez eso signifique que los niños van a nacer."

Hasta ese momento, incluso mientras esperaban la llegada del doctor y a pesar de los dolores que sentía Oliver; los dos estaban emocionados por la idea de que por fin iban a tener a sus niños con ellos.

"¿Te imaginas?" Le susurraba sin parar Clark a su compañero para hacerle sentir mejor in intentar que el dolor desapareciera un poco. "He soñado muchas veces con los niños y se que van a se preciosos. Espero que tengan tus ojos." Le acarició la mejilla y le besó en los labios.

"Y yo espero que aprendan a volar antes que su padre, aunque visto lo visto no creo que eso vaya a ser un problema para ellos." Los dos sonrieron y Oliver apretó con fuerza la mano de Clark cuando llegó la siguiente punzada.

Clark pensó que tal vez en ese preciso momento, cuando comenzó el gran dolor para Oliver y la llegada del doctor, había empezado su pesadilla. Hasta ese momento todo era pensar en el maravilloso futuro que tendrían todos juntos, pero a partir de ahí, no podía dejar de pensar que haría si se quedaba solo con los dos niños.

Emil había dicho que era el momento de ir al hospital, que ya había reservado un quirófano apartado para poder pasar desapercibidos y que nadie les molestara.

"¿Está todo bien?" Le preguntó Clark, pero el doctor no le respondió, por lo que Clark supuso que la respuesta era negativa. "¿Puedes hacerlo verdad? Puedes traer a los niños al mundo y salvar a Oliver, dijiste…"

"Clark." El médico dejó a Oliver tras haberle sedado, esperando a que llegara la ambulancia que los llevara al hospital. "No estás ayudando. Mira no estoy preparado para hacer esto, nadie lo está porque estas cosas no ocurren, así que lo que necesito es que estés lo más tranquilo posible y que calmes a Oliver cuando se despierte en el hospital.

"Eso quiere decir…"

"Eso quiere decir que necesito que te calmes. ¿Por qué no llamas a tu madre y a Chloe y les dices que acudan al hospital? No deberías estar solo en estos momentos." Aquello no le había sonado nada bien, pero como había dicho el doctor, no era el momento de perder los nervios, Oliver le necesitaba.

Desde que Oliver había entrado en el hospital, no lo había vuelto a ver, se lo habían llevado rodeado de enfermeros, Emil le había dicho que todos eran de confianza y Clark le creyó sin dudar.

La puerta del pasillo se abrió de golpe y su madre, Chloe y Lois entraron casi a la carrera. Las tres le abrazaron y él estuvo a punto de dejarlas sin respiración.

"¿Cómo va todo?"

Clark no supo que contestar, por lo que se quedo callado y se sentó en una de las sillas duras del pasillo.

"Seguro que todo va bien." Como siempre Chloe era la más positiva, la que encontraba el lado bueno de todo. Sabía como animar a Clark, después de tantos años juntos, ya era toda una experta en eso. "Oliver es todo un luchador, después de todo por lo que habéis pasado estos años, no se va a rendir tan fácilmente."

"Lo se, pero aún así."

"Clark." Las manos de su madre cubriendo las suyas y su mirada siempre tan tierna, estuvieron a punto de hacerle llorar, pero cuando le abrazó, se sintió reconfortado en lugar de más asustado.

"El problema es que no se nada desde hace horas y eso no me gusta. Necesito que alguien me diga algo, si bien o si mal, pero necesito saber algo ya."

Como si le hubieran escuchado desde el interior del quirófano, el Doctor salió de la sala y fue hasta Clark. Después de tantas horas se le veía realmente cansado, pero para tranquilidad de Clark no parecía traerle malas noticias.

Clark se levantó casi de un salto, con la respiración acelerada esperando saber algo por fin. "Oliver está bien y los niños también, todo ha salido bien." Todos respiraron aliviados, pero todavía parecía haber una sombra de preocupación en la mirada de Emil.

"¿Qué ocurre doctor?"

"No es nada grave en realidad siempre y cuando Oliver descanse mucho durante un mes más o menos."

"¿Un mes? Es no me parece que sea de que todo haya ido bien." Martha tomó con fuerza la mano de su hijo para tranquilizarle. "Lo siento, estoy muy nervioso eso es todo."

"Oliver está bien, pero está agotado, teniendo en cuenta por lo que su cuerpo a pasado hoy y estos últimos meses. Pero con mucho reposo y tranquilidad estará bien." Clark sonrió, no es que la tranquilidad formara parte de su vida habitualmente, pero el bien de Oliver haría todo lo necesario.

"Podemos entrar a verlos."

"Será mejor que lo hagas tu sólo, a Oliver no le conviene que haya mucha gente a su alrededor ahora." Clark les dijo que esperaran fuera, aunque por mucho que fuera a tardar ellas no pensaban dejarlo solo cuando saliera.

La habitación era completamente blanca y pese a que era bastante grande, tan sólo había una cama y dos cunas. No pudo evitar sonreír, aunque todavía no veía a los bebés. Oliver estaba en la cama, pese a se de tez blanca normalmente, ahora estaba mucho más pálido que de costumbre y eso asustó a Clark por un momento; pero se dio cuenta que Oliver respiraba con normalidad.

Se acercó por fin a la cama y se sentó en el borde para no molestar a su compañero, que acababa de abrir los ojos por fin.

"Hola." Jamás lo había escuchado hablar así, en otras circunstancias pensaría que estaba herido, pero ahora se daba cuenta, al ver la bonita sonrisa en su rostro, que pese a estar agotado, estaba muy feliz.

"¿Cómo estás?"

"Creo que no voy a volver a ver de la misma forma ninguna batalla a partir de ahora." Clark le besó en los labios, pero al escuchar un ruidito proveniente de una de las cunas, sonrió otra vez y se separó.

"Oh dios mío, no me lo puedo creer."

"Ella es Lora, tiene tus ojos azules y ha sonreído un momento y creído que eras tu."

"Mira que te pones tonto." Pero Clark estaba pensando justo lo mismo, ese bebé era el más bonito que hubiera visto en toda su vida. Acercó una de sus enormes manos para acariciar la mejilla de la niña y esta bostezó entreabriendo los ojos.

"Hola pequeña Lora."

Se acercó a la otra cuna, mientras observaba a Oliver mirarle con devoción al mismo tiempo que agotamiento.

"El es Jonathan. En cuanto estaba fuera se ha puesto a llorar como un descosido." Clark sonrió mirando al niño dormido.

"Jonathan… tu abuelo estaría muy orgulloso de ti." Escuchó un ruido y vio que Oliver trataba de levantarse. "Hey, hey, ¿donde vas?" No tuvo que usar mucha fuerza para tumbarle de nuevo. "¿No te ha dicho el médico que tienes que descansar?"

"Entonces abrázame tu." Clark se tumbó junto a él en la amplia cama y rodeó su cuerpo con ternura.

Le besó en la frente. "Te quiero." Terminó susurrándole al oído, mientras lo escuchaba suspirar. Un minuto más tarde, rendido y agotado, Oliver se quedaba dormido.


	11. Chapter 11

Clark esperaba impaciente. Emil le había dicho que Oliver estaba bien, que su recuperación después del parto estaba siendo muy rápida y que su compañero era muy fuerte, que todo iba perfectamente. Aún así, Clark necesitaba ser completamente seguro. Ahora que podía ser completamente feliz con el hombre al que amaba y con dos niños preciosos no podía pensar que nada saliera mal por un simple error.

Emil salió del dormitorio. "¿Cómo están?"

"Clark tranquilo. Ya te lo dije cuando le di el alta a Oliver. Es un hombre muy fuerte, no esperaba que fuera a decir esto en tan pocos días, pero si se lo toma con calma, podrá empezar a levantarse de la cama en cuanto coma algo."

"¿Tan rápido? Quiero decir, es genial, pero no esperaba…"

"Lo se, pero en este caso la verdad es que no sabía que esperar; no estoy acostumbrado a llevar el embarazo de muchos hombres. Así que no sabría decirte si es algo normal o no." Clark suspiró, con una mezcla de alivio porque Oliver estuviera bien, junto con preocupación, por no saber si estaba del todo recuperado o había algo más que nadie sabía. "Lo digo en serio, tranquilo. Entra ahí con tu familia, consigue que Oiver descanse todo el día de hoy y empieza a disfrutar de las maravillas de ser padre. Deja que las cosas sigan su curso normal."

"Normal." Dijo una vez más Clark. "Si al menos supiera lo que normal significa en estos momentos."

Emil se despidió de su amigo, pero antes de marcharse del apartamento se dio la vuelta una vez más.

"Clark, espero no que no sea entrometerme mucho en vuestra relación, pero por el momento hasta que le cuerpo de Oliver vuelva a su estado normal, os aconsejaría tener… ya sabes, cuando os acosteís…" No era fácil decir eso y menos teniendo en cuenta lo extraño del caso. "No es el momento para tener otro hijo y teniendo en cuenta que no podemos estar seguros si la droga que le dio Tess Mercer ya no hace más efecto…"

"Usaremos protección, no te preocupes doctor." Más aliviado ahora por haberse quitado aquel peso de encima, Emil se fue y los dejó por fin solos, con la promesa de que volvería en un par de días para asegurarse que todo seguía estando bien.

- o -

Entró con cuidado en el dormitorio, no fuera a despertar a Oliver en el caso de que estuviera dormido. Sin embargo, no lo estaba, ni siquiera estaba en la cama, sino que estaba junto a la cuna de uno de los bebés, haciéndole carantoñas mientras la criatura si que dormía plácidamente.

"¿Se puede saber que haces levantado?" Clark en voz baja para no despertar a los niños. "Emil me ha dicho que podrías levantarte mañana, en cuanto recuperaras completamente las fuerzas."

"Estoy bien ya no me duele nada y quería ver a los niños. Tenerlos dentro nueve meses y no poder saber como eran ha sido bastante frustrante. Necesitaba asegurarme que he hecho un buen trabajo."

"¿De que estás hablando?"

Clark fue hasta su compañero y rodeó su cintura con cuidado. Se le hacía raro no notarla abultada y notar las patadas de ninguno de los bebés en su interior. Le parecía increíble que el tiempo hubiera pasado tan rápido como para tener a los dos bebes en sus cunas y pensar que en unos pocos meses comenzarían a andar.

"Tu no tenías que hacer ningún trabajo. Además creo que ya has hecho mucho, te has desvivido porque pudieran nacer." Le besó el cuello y lo escuchó suspirar. "No quiero volver a estar tan preocupado por ti."

"Lo se, pero desde el momento en que me dijiste que íbamos a ser padres supe que era lo más importante que tenía en la vida, que tu y los bebés sois mi vida y si les ocurriera algo, si por mi culpa…"

Con un movimiento rápido que hizo tambalear a Oliver, Clark le hizo darse la vuelta y colocó las manos sobre los brazos de su compañero. "Oliver, vamos, los niños están perfectamente sanos, Emil lo ha dicho. Pero también me ha dicho que tu tienes que tomarte las cosas con calma. Has tenido dos bebés, gemelos y tu cuerpo tiene que volver a la normalidad. Estamos en esto juntos, ¿no?" Oliver asintió y sonrió. "Entonces podemos hacerlo los dos. Tu descansas que te lo mereces después de estos meses y yo me ocupo de darles de comer y…"

"Lo siento pero acabo de hacerlo."

"Empiezas a darme miedo." Sonrió y tiró de él hasta la cama. Sin decir nada Oliver le siguió y se sentó. "Creo que va siendo hora que te tomes unas pequeñas vacaciones, ¿Qué me dices si te tumbas un rato, duermes todo lo que necesites y cuando tengas hambre te preparo algo especial?"

Clark alcanzó las piernas de Oliver y lo tumbó en la cama. Masajeó sus tensos músculos hasta que consiguió que, como si se tratara de un pequeño gato, se recostara más, cerrara los ojos y empezara a ronronear. Sin duda le gustaba cuidar a su compañero, hacerle sentir bien y por lo menos hacerle la _maternidad_ mucho más sencilla. Acomodó las almohadas en su espalda y lo cubrió con la ropa de cama, antes de sentarse a su lado y besarle en los labios.

"¿Mejor?"

Oliver rodeó el cuello de Clark con ambos brazos y le hizo tumbarse a su lado en la cama, para sí poder apoyarse sobre él y prestar atención al latido de su corazón, que siempre le relajaba. "Gracias. Por cierto ¿has dicho que vas a cocinar? ¿Tu cocinando? Eso si que va a ser interesantes verlo."

"Pues no lo vas a ver porque no te vas a levantar de esta cama hasta mañana. Palabras del médico." Oliver remugó algo en voz baja, pero la boca de Clark, de nuevo sobre la suya le hizo callarse y olvidarse de lo poco que le gustaba estar enfermo y tener que quedarse mucho tiempo en cama.

"Además, cuando he dicho cocinar, siempre puedo pedirle a tu cocinero que nos prepare algo. Creo que él sabe tan bien como yo que te encanta el pato a la pequinesa y que la carne te gusta en su punto porque no soportas la sangre."

"Entonces te vas a quedar aquí."

"Claro. Ven." Oliver se acomodó mejor en los brazos de Clark. "No me puedo creer que esto sea real." Clark tenía puesta la mirada en la dos cunas en las que dormían sus dos hijos. "Hace unos meses no me podía creer que me hubieras pedido que me casara contigo y ahora míranos, matrimonio y con dos niños. Parece que dentro de un momento me vaya a despertar de este maravilloso sueño."

"No digas eso." Las manos de Oliver se acomodaron alrededor de la cintura de Clark también y entrelazó las piernas con las de su compañero, como si tuviera miedo que Clark pudiera desaparecer de su lado en algún momento.

"Lo siento tan sólo estaba pensando en voz alta." Clark besó la cabeza de Oliver y cerró los ojos mientras el dulce aroma de su cabello lo embriagaba por completo. "¿Te acuerdas cuando te dije que deseaba que mi padre estuviera aquí?" Oliver asintió mientas poco a poco se iba a quedando adormecido con la voz de Clark y las caricias que estaba haciendo por su espalda. "Pues creo estar viéndolo cuando miró a Jonathan. Ya se que él y yo no teníamos ningún parentesco genético ni nada parecido; pero por mi raro que parezca cuando miro a nuestro hijo, siento que mi padre está ahí."

"Tu padre estaría orgulloso de ti." Dijo Oliver alargando cada palabra entre sueños.

- o -

"Ser padre es maravilloso Clark." El muchacho abrió los ojos asombrado por escuchar con tanta claridad la voz de su padre. No estaba seguro cuando se había quedado dormido, pero al ver allí delante de la cama a Jonathan Kent, se preguntó si estaba soñando o aquello era algún tipo de alucinación.

"¿Papá?"

"No te preocupes hijo mío. Realmente no estoy aquí y no te has vuelto loco. Creo que esto es cosa de Jor-el, una especie de regalo por el nacimiento de los niños o algo así. Me ha traído, estamos en tus sueños, para poder decirte lo mucho que te quiero y lo feliz que estoy de ver que tu eres feliz."

"Entonces eres tu de verdad."

Jonathan se acercó a las cunas y acarició las mejillas de los dos bebés que dormían tranquilamente.

"Ojala fuera real, pero creo que soy algo así como un holograma, aunque no estoy muy seguro. Sin embargo, mis sentimientos son totalmente reales, lo orgulloso que estoy de ti es real y la alegría que siento al ver a mis dos nietos se que son auténticos sentimientos."

Clark se levantó de la cama, apartándose cuidadosamente de Oliver para no molestarle.

"Tranquilo, estamo dentro de tu sueño así que no se va a despertar. Por cierto, enhorabuena por la boda. Oliver me gusta. Me sorprendió saber que te habías enamorado de un hombre, pero es un buen chico y se que te adora, jamás te haría daño."

Clark se volvió hacia la cama y sonrió. Jonathan tenía razón, Clark no podía estar mas enamorado de Oliver y más sabiendo lo mucho que le quería a él. desde que estaban juntos, jamás había tenido dudas de que Oliver era el hombre de su vida.

"Y no voy a negar que durante un tiempo me entristeció pensar que no me ibas a hacer abuelo. pero bueno, ya veo que eso no tampoco ha sido un impedimento para ti. Los niños que has tenido son preciosos Clark."

"Si lo se, son lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida desde que conocí a Oliver. Se que te parecerá una tontería, pero cada vez que miró a Jonathan." Su padre sonrió ante el nombre con orgullo. "Cada vez que lo miró, siento que estás con nosotros, como si formaras parte del niño. Me pregunto como es posible."

"También yo lo he notado. Siento una conexión con el bebé y eso me hace sentir todavía más orgulloso, porque se que entonces siempre voy a seguir estando a tu lado." Jonathan se miró las manos. "Creo que tengo que marcharme ya."

"No, espera. Necesito que me digas…"

"Clark, hijo, mi tiempo ha pasado, ahora eres un hombre hecho y derecho, tienes tu familia, tu marido y acabas de tener dos niños preciosos. Yo tan sólo soy un recuerdo para ti, una parte de tu vida que has dejado atrás. Tan sólo quiero que nunca me olvides, porque siempre, en tu corazón estaré ahí, cuidando de vosotros y como no, de mis nietos."

"¡Espera!"

Clark se incorporó de golpe en la cama. Entre el rápido movimiento y el grito, Oliver se despertó alterado.

"¿Qué ocurre?"

Clark no estaba en la cama, no estaba a su lado. Se incorporó y buscó por la habitación. Entonces lo encontró, junto a la cuna de Jonathan, con el bebé en brazos, acunándolo y tarareándole una canción. Quería levantarse, ir hacia él y compartir ese momento, pero no lo hizo, había llegado el momento de hacerle caso a su marido.

"¿Va todo bien?" Dijo desde la cama.

Clark se acercó y se sentó a su lado, con el niño lo suficientemente cerca para que Oliver lo pudiera ver. Clark le besó con ternura y un momento después Oliver se incorporó más, al mismo tiempo que Clark se apoyaba en su pecho con el niño entre sus brazos y juntos protegían al niño.

"Ahora si."


	12. Chapter 12

Un cuerpo cálido se recostó junto a Oliver en la cama, su gran tan tamaño y la forma tan cariñosa que tenía de besarle el cuello, no le ofrecieron dudas de quien se trataba. Oliver sonrió, pero se quedó igual, dejando que aquellas dos manos recorrieran lentamente su cuerpo.

"Buenos días." Emitió una pequeña risilla al escuchar aquello, pues todavía no se acostumbraba a que realmente se había convertido en padre, a que en verdad había tenido dos niños preciosos y que todo había salido bien. "Me voy al periódico."

"¿Tan pronto?" Oliver se dio la vuelta, completamente cubierto por la ropa de la cama, tan sólo se veían los ojos castaños. La mañana era realmente fría y lo que menos quería era salir del calor de la cama.

"Lois me dio un mes de vacaciones y una cosa es que la directora del periódico sea una de de nuestras mejores amigas y otra muy distinta que hagamos lo que queramos." Oliver rodeó el cuello de Clark y tiró de él para tumbarlo de nuevo en la cama.

"Podemos hacer lo que queramos, te recuerdo que soy millonario y no tienes porque trabajar. Podemos ser unos padre modelos de día y superhéroes por la noche." Clark sonrió y besó en los labios a Oliver.

"Ya hemos hablado de esto muchas veces Oliver, me gusta mi trabajo, me encanta el periodismo y estando en el periódico me siento uno hombre normal y corriente." Le hizo carantoña en la mejilla a Oliver, pero se revolvió.

"¿Conmigo no eres normal? Clark yo creía que desde el momento en el que había averiguado tu secreto, eras completamente sincero conmigo. Tenemos dos hijos maravillosos y bueno, somos una familia, nadie diría que no somos normales."

Clark se echó a reír. "Supongo que nadie lo diría, pero creo que dejamos de ser normales en el momento en el que nos dedicamos a salvar la ciudad cada dos por tres, por no hablar de todo el mundo, cuando vamos a tener que enseñar a nuestros hijos a no usar sus poderes y yo mismo tengo que ocultarme con el resto del mundo."

"Necesitas otra cosa entonces." El tono de voz de Oliver sonó apagado, no se había imaginado que Clark se sintiera así.

Desde que estaban juntos, Oliver era un hombre distinto la vida a trompicones que había llevado durante años había sido olvidada para siempre, ya no pisaba los bares nocturnos, por lo que ninguna de las revistas de cotilleos de la cuidad lo había visto con mujeres. Hacía meses que no salía en ninguna portada y eso le gustaba.

Desde que estaba con Clark se había vuelto un hombre respetable, habían dicho algunos otros por el contrario, estaban seguros que aquella relación no dudaría, aunque el tiempo parecía que le estaba dando la razón a la pareja.

"No, no necesito otra cosa, tan sólo… Oliver no puedo ser más feliz contigo, lo digo de corazón, te quiero más que a nada en este mundo y si te pasara algo. Con el embarazo creí que te perdía y eso me hizo darme cuenta de lo mucho que te quiero y lo que te necesito. Simplemente es que… Adoro ser periodista."

"Eres un cotilla." Oliver sonrió con malicia. "Te gusta enterarte de la vida de los demás. No ahora en serio, lo entiendo es una buena fuera de saber donde están los problemas y que ayudemos a la gente."

"¿Ayudemos?"

"A pasado un mes, Emil me dio su visto bueno ayer, puedo volver a la vida normal cuando quiera y eso implica ser otra vez Green Arrow." Clark no dijo nada, ya había pensado en eso más de una vez, pero esperaba que Oliver tardara un poco más en sacar el tema. "Te has puesto pálido de repente. ¿Qué te ocurre?"

Oliver se sentó en la cama. Se estremeció por el frío del exterior, cogió la mano de Clark e hizo que se acercara a él. Lo miró un momento a los ojos. Todavía no se podía creer que después de todo por lo que habían pasado desde que se conocían, Clark todavía mantuviera aquellos ojos de cachorrillo abandonado que Oliver no se pudo quitar de la cabeza la primera noche que se conocieron.

Aunque pareciera difícil de creer, Clark seguía siendo un chico inocente, que creía en el bien de casi todo el mundo, que todos podían ser buenos, que todos merecían ser salvados.

"Vamos ¿Qué pasa? Te conozco demasiado bien y se que hay algo que te come por dentro. Será mejor que me lo digas ahora, antes de irte al periódico, ¿no querrás hacer enfadar a la directora Lane?"

"No quiero que vuelvas a ser Green Arrow." Oliver se quedó cortado, había esperado muchas cosas, desde lo cerca que estaba el mundo de ser destruido a lo mucho que le quería, pero eso no había pasado por su mente.

"¿Cómo? ¿A que viene eso?"

"Que no quiero que vuelvas a ser Green Arrow, que no quiero darme otro susto como el que he vivido durante más de nueve meses. Tess te envenenó intentó sacar muestras de los niños y luego ha estado todo el embarazo. No creo que pueda pasar por algo así otra vez."

"Clark." Oliver se acercó a él y le besó en los labios, besó la comisura de ellos y le acarició el cabello. "Eres todo un encanto."

"No quiero ser un encanto, quiero ser tu marido, el hombre que cuida de ti, que te protege y que no quiere que te ocurra nada malo. Tan sólo quiero decirte, no es nada fácil lo se, pero, me da miedo…"

"Quieres cuidar de mi, lo se y eso me encanta, digamos que no ha habido mucha gente en mi vida desde que mis padres murieron que realmente estuviera dispuesto a arriesgarse por mi y mucho menos que dijeran cosas como las que tu has dicho ahora." Tiró de nuevo de él, sujetándolo de la chaqueta y se tumbó en la cama. "Pero alguien tiene que proteger a la cuidad, si no fuera por nosotros alguno de nuestros enemigos, un Lex Luthor cualquiera, podría hacer lo que quisiera. ¿Vas a permitirlo?" Le besó otra vez y rodeó su cuerpo aprisionándolo con fuerza.

Por mucho que Clark trató de liberarse, sin usar sus poderes, como si fuera un ser humano normal y corriente, Oliver no iba a dejarle marchar.

"No vas a darte por vencido ¿verdad? Quieres volver a ser Green Arrow y no habrá nada que yo pueda hacer para evitarlo. ¿Me equivoco?" Oliver negó con la cabeza al mismo tiempo que se mordió el labio y sonrió con picardía. "Mira que eres testarudo Oliver Queen."

"Y por eso me quieres tanto." Le besó con fuerza y se separó de él. "Mira como te he puesto el traje lo vas a llevar todo arrugado.

Antes de que pudiera decir nada, Clark había desaparecido a su velocidad habitual, convirtiéndose en el borrón azul y rojo que todos conocían y un segundo más tarde regresó con un nuevo traje impoluto y sin una sola arruga.

"¿Mejor?"

"Mejor imposible. Venga sal ahí y gana el Pulitzer." Clark se acercó y le dio un beso de despedida.

"Duerme un poco más, todavía es muy pronto, además no creo que los chicos tarden despertarse y pedir la comida."

No le costó mucho volver a dormirse, no es que estuviera cansado pues durante la noche, había sido Clark el que se había levantado a cambiar el pañal a los niño y a darles el biberón. Lo hacía tan rápido que Oliver apenas se despertaba, por lo que había podido dormir casi de un tirón. Ahora era distinto, tal vez fuera que no se hubiera marchado todavía el temor a que algo malo ocurriera, a ver a Tess aparecer en cualquier momento y tratar de hacer daño a sus hijos.

- o -

Sin darse cuenta empezó a soñar. Vio a Clark y en sus brazos vio a uno de sus hijos a Jonathan, sólo que ahora parecía tener unos cuatro años, el niño le sonrió al verle y estiró sus bracitos para que lo cogiera en brazos.

Miró a su alrededor, pero no encontró ni rastro de de su otra hija. Una punzada de dolor apareció en su corazón sin saber porque, pero sentía que algo malo estaba ocurriendo.

"¿Y Lora?"

Clark lo miró, pero no dijo nada, tan sólo apretó más el pequeño cuerpecito del niño y le dio un besó el mejilla, ante lo que el niño se rió. Oliver se acercó a ellos y se dio cuenta que la expresión de Clark era realmente triste.

"¿Qué ocurre? ¿Dónde está Lora?"

"¿Oliver como me puedes preguntar eso? Ya sabes el daño que me hace hablar sobre lo ocurrido. Además, ha pasado mucho tiempo, es hora de que empieces a olvidarlo, a estas alturas no podremos dar con Tess y sus laboratorios nunca."

"¿De que estás hablando?" Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda y una risita infantil sonó tras él. Se dio la vuelta pero allí no había nadie. Estaba seguro que de alguna forma, que no estaba seguro cual era, conocía aquella vocecilla. "Vamos Clark, estás empezando a asustarme, donde esta Lora."

"¡Oliver por favor!"

Jonathan comenzó a llorar en los brazos de su padre. "Clark no te pongas así, recuerda lo que dijo Emil, necesita tiempo." Oliver se volvió hacia Chloe al ver que su amiga cogía al niño en brazos y se lo llevaba de allí, mientras le saludaba a él con una sonrisa tímida.

"¿Se puede saber de que va todo esto?" De nuevo la misma risita a su espalda y de nuevo nadie a quien perteneciera. "¿Qué está pasando aquí?"

"Papá." Ahora si que no tenía ninguna duda sin saber porque, reconoció la voz más que antes, como la de su hija.

"¡Lora ¿Dónde estás cariño?"

"¿Podrías dejarlo ya? Estás empezando a hacerme más daño a mi del que te haces a ti mismo. Además no puedo soportar que sigas inmerso en ese mundo que te has creado tu solo por no poder aceptar la realidad."

Clark sonaba tan apagado, destrozado incluso. Él, que siempre había tenido ilusión por todo, que siempre encontraba la forma de que todo saliera bien, parecía inmerso en un profundo pozo del que no había escapatoria posible, pues llevaba allí demasiado tiempo como para recordar donde estaba la salida.

"Clark, lo digo en serio, no se que está ocurriendo aquí."

"Papá, ayúdame." Se dio la vuelta, miró por todo el gran apartamento, pero no había nada.

Aquello estaba empezando asustarle y necesitaba una explicación, necesitaba ver a su hija, necesitaba sabe que era lo que le ocurría Clark y sobretodo necesitaba saber que era lo que en teoría le ocurría a él.

"Emil dijo que tu mente… bueno que tras perder a Lora no lo habías podido soportar y te habías encerrado en un mundo en el que la niña todavía estaba con nosotros."

"¿Cómo?"

"Dijo que necesitarías tiempo, pero que al final, si todos te ayudábamos, volverías a la normalidad. Pero ha pasado mucho tiempo, casi dos años y yo estoy muy cansado Oliver, no se si puedo seguir luchando."

Al notar que las piernas le fallaban, Oliver se dejó caer en un sillón y sintió que respiraba entrecortadamente. Le faltaba le aire, aquello no podía ser cierto, no tenía sentido, no podía tenerlo.

"Clark deja de bromear conmigo ¿Dónde está Lora?"

"Oliver, por favor, Lora desapareció hace casi dos años, se la llevó Tess y por muchos laboratorios que investigamos y que desmantelamos, la niña no apareció por ningún lado, la propia Tess desapareció de la faz de la tierra. Lora no está."

"¡No!"

"Lora no está."

"¡NO!"

"Oliver vamos despierta."

Unas manos fuertes sujetando sus hombros lo despertaron, ahí estaba Clark, con terror en los ojos, como si el mundo estuviera a punto de acabarse de un momento a otro.

"Oliver, te he oído gritar desde el otro lado de la cuidad. ¿estás bien?"

Su compañero negó con la cabeza y sin decir nada más se abrazó a él. El corazón nunca le había latido tan fuerte y nunca le había costado tanto respirar. Tan sólo quería estar entre sus brazos y sobretodo necesitaba saberlo.

"¿Los chicos están bien?"

"Claro que si."

"Gracias a dios." Se acurrucó más contra él y dejó que le besará la frente, la mejilla y finalmente los labios. Jamás había tenido un sueño tan horrible como ese y nunca había tenido tantas ganas de rezar para que no ocurriera algo como entonces.


	13. Chapter 13

Los brazos de Clark rodeando su cuerpo le despertaron. No estaba seguro en que momento se había quedado dormido, pero el cansancio acumulado debía haber hecho mella en Oliver. Se acurrucó contra el cuerpo de su compañero y suspiró al notar sus labios besándole la mejilla lentamente.

"¿Qué, ya te encuentras mejor?" Oliver asintió, mientras Clark, sin haberse cambiado de ropa, se acomodó a su lado. "Me has dado un buen susto estos últimos días con esos sueños, aunque supongo que son algo normal, que quieres cuidar a nuestros hijos."

Oliver se dio la vuelta lentamente. Todavía no estaba completamente recuperado y seguramente necesitaría unas buenas sesiones preparatorias para poder volver a ser el Green Arrow que todo el mundo conocía. Pero no le importaba, no cuando Clark estaba con él, cuando el hombre al que más quería y el que le había estado protegiendo durante todo el largo embarazado estaba con él. Lo demás no importaba, excepto los dos bebés que dormían tranquilamente en sus respectivas cunas.

"Supongo que después de tantos meses teniéndolos en mi interior, notando como iban creciendo y protegiéndolos, ahora me siento raro, me siento como si no pudiera hacer nada, como si protegerlos a ellos, aunque sea en sueños sea todo lo que puedo, porque la verdad es que estoy en muy baja forma, como para volver a convertirme en un superhéroe de la noche a la mañana."

Clark se acercó a él y le besó en los labios, apretó su cuerpo contra el de Oliver con fuerza y lo tumbó en la cama, se colocó sobre él, mientras continuó besándolo y le miró sonriente.

"Pues yo te veo muy bien." Volvió a besarle mientras poco a poco se iba quitando la ropa. Desanudó su corbata y la lanzó, sin preocuparse donde caía, se deshizo de la chaqueta y la camisa, sin dejar en ningún momento de besar a su compañero. "Pues Emil ha dicho que ya puedes llevar una vida completamente normal, así que supongo que sería un buen momento para celebrarlo."

Fue subiendo la camiseta de Oliver poco a poco mientras le besaba el pecho, pero la mano de Oliver sobre la suya, lo detuvo en seco.

"¿Ocurre algo?"

"No, bueno si."

"Si no te sientes con fuerzas para hacerlo." Oliver sonrió, se incorporó y atrayendo el rostro de Clark hasta él, le dio un largo e intenso beso.

"Quiero hacer el amor contigo, claro que si, pero quiero que te pongas protección." Clark lo miró confundido.

"Creía que para nosotros, quiero decir, que no te acuestas con nadie más y yo…"

"Lo se, se que siempre me has sido fiel. No es eso. Se trata de lo que ocurrió la última vez. Mira Clark no se como actúa lo que fuera que hizo aquel gas, tal vez todavía no se haya pasado, tal vez todavía corramos el riesgo de tener más hijos, tal vez siempre lo tengamos a partir de ahora. Pero si te soy sincero, no es que me apetezca mucho tener más hijos."

Clark se echó a reír, en menos de un minuto había pensado en todos los motivos por lo que Oliver podría rechazar acostarse con él, pero nunca habría apostado por miedo a un nuevo embarazo.

"Muy bien entonces, nada de más bebes."

- o -

Aunque Oliver estaba cansado, hicieron el amor durante horas, dejando que la noche pasara, convirtiéndose en amanecer. Vieron llegar al nuevo día, Oliver tumbado sobre el pecho de Clark y jugando con las piernas con la sábana que tenía entrelazada entre las piernas.

"Quiero volver a ponerme el traje, quiero volver a patrullar con el equipo, soy Green Arrow y necesito volver a la vida normal."

"¿Crees que con los bebés vamos tener alguna vez vida normal? Además, alguien va tener que cuidar de ellos, no me gustaría dejarlos con una extraña, sobretodo si empiezan a desarrollar algún tipo de habilidad especial."

"Y quieres que ese alguien sea yo, que me convierta en amo de casa." Oliver se quedó sentado en la cama, las piernas cruzadas y el cuerpo tensó, como si estuviera preparado para una pelea.

"No me refiero a que te quedes en casa pero me da miedo que te pueda ocurrir algo. Alguien tiene que cuidar de los niños."

"Pero alguien tiene que cuidar de ti." Clark se acercó a él, arrodillado en la cama, pero Oliver se separó, no iba a dejar eso así. Quería volver a la vida que tenía antes, a ser un vigilante de la ciudad, a ser alguien como Clark, no un simple padre que se queda en casa mientras su compañero va a trabajar. "Que tenga todo el dinero que podemos necesitar no significa que no quiera trabajar o que no quiera volver a ser Green Arrow. Llevo muchos años enfrentándome al peligro y he estado a punto de morir más veces de las que tu conoces."

"No digas eso."

Clark no se podía, ni quería imaginar la vida que había llegado Oliver antes de conocerse. Sabía que no había sido el hombre modélico y que como padre nunca les contaría ese pasado a sus hijos, pero no deseaba pensar que algo de eso pudiera regresar ahora.

"Clark, lo quiero decir es que soy tanto Oliver Queen como Green Arrow, tu mismo me lo enseñaste hace unos años y no puedes quitarme ninguna de las dos partes, porque son dos caras de una misma persona. ¿Qué vas a hacer prohibirme acompañarte cuando alguien esté a punto de destruir la ciudad? ¿Decir que volverás a casa pronto y dejarme aquí como si fuera tu esposa perfecta, la misma que se preocupa por tu seguridad sin saber si volverás vivo?"

Lora empezó a llorar desde la cuna y Jonathan le siguió un momento más tarde. Oliver y Clark se levantaron de la cama en silencio y cada uno cogió a uno de los bebés. Pese a que ninguno de los bebés tenía una gran idea de lo que significaba ser padre, ya empezaban a saber lo que necesitaban sus hijos cada vez que lloraban.

Oliver había cogido a Jonathan y lo llevó al cambiador, para ponerle un pañal nuevo, mientras Clark regresaba de la cocina con un biberón recién preparado para Lora. Ninguno de los dijo nada mientras estaban ocupados con los bebés.

Por fin los dos niños se quedaron callados y poco a poco se fueron durmiendo en los brazos de sus padres. Oliver miró a Clark y sonrió. Habían estado tanto rato discutiendo que no se daban cuenta que los dos habían estado hablando de lo mismo.

"Lo siento, no quería hablarte así, pero hace semanas que no salgo de casa, ni siquiera he ido al médico porque Emil ha venido aquí. Me siento encerrado y necesito libertad, no quiero volver a las horas de oficina o a preocuparme por las empresas de de Luthorcorp, ya he hablado con gente que se podrá ocupar de eso. Pero Green Arrow es mi forma de hacer algo por la gente, ni forma de ser yo mismo otra vez y no puedo pensar en desprenderme de él."

Oliver se dio la vuelta al ver que Clark no decía nada, pero se lo encontró justo detrás de él, sonriente, escuchando atentamente todas sus palabras y cuando lo tuvo de frente, le dio un beso, para luego acariciar la cabecita de Jonathan, que se había quedado profundamente dormido escuchando la voz de su padre.

"¿Sabes lo que me preocupa a mi?" Oliver esperó en silencio a la respuesta, mientras Clark rodeaba su cuerpo con ambos brazos. "Que no pude evitar que aquel gas te intoxicara."

"Estoy bien y bueno, ya ves que después de todo no ha sido algo tan malo." Olive bajó la vista hacia Jonathan y sonrió. "Al fin y al cabo, de otra forma no los tendríamos a ellos ahora con nosotros."

"Pero ese gas, podría haber sido algún tipo de veneno mortal y viniendo de Tess no me extrañaría mucho que así hubiera sido." Clark se estremeció, pensando en esa horrible posibilidad.

"Bueno, pero no vamos a pensar en lo que podría haber ocurrido, por la realidad es que ahora tenemos dos niños preciosos, que seguramente tendrán algunas de las increíbles habilidades de su padre."

De repente un ruido en el salón los sobresaltó a los dos. El enorme apartamento en el que vivían era un lugar muy silencioso y cualquier sonido fuera de lo normal se notaba en seguida.

Oliver puso a Jonathan en los brazos de Clark y se dispuso a salir.

"¡Oliver!"

"Clark, por si no te has dado cuenta estás desnudo y se trata de cualquier ratero, creo que más lo vas a asustar apareciendo así que usando cualquiera de tus poderes. Además, me gusta saber, que soy una de las pocas personas, hombres al menos, que te ha visto desnudo. Prefiero que estés algo más presentable."

Clark no llegó a decir nada, pues Oliver ya se había encaminado hacia el salón. Todavía estaba oscuro fuera, pues el sol no había llegado hasta allí. Miró a toda la habitación y por un momento no vio nada, tal vez no había sido más que un pájaro en el exterior. Pero enseguida vio una sombra en el fondo.

"Ya puedes salir de ahí Mercy."

"¿Qué es lo que me ha delatado Oliver, mi perfume?"

Al mismo tiempo que Mercy, dos hombres con el rostro tapado salieron de su escondite. Los dos llevaban sendas armas y por su tamaño debían rondar los dos metros de altura.

"¿No podías venir sola?"

"Oliver, nos conocemos demasiado bien y ya sabes que soy muy previsora."

"No vas a llevarte a los niños, no vas a tomar a mis hijos." Oliver se plantó delante de la puerta del dormitorio, aunque no estaba en forma, no le importaría enfrentarse a esos dos tipos y a la propia Tess Mercer para salvar a sus hijos.

Tenía la esperanza de que Clark se quedara en el dormitorio, que cuidara de los niños y en el peor de los casos, que se los llevara de allí y los llevara a un lugar seguro, seguramente a la atalaya, done Chloe podría ponerlos a todos en lugar seguro.

"Oliver por favor. ¿Crees que podría hacer daño a dos criaturas inocentes? Tan sólo quiero verlos y saber como son."

Oliver sonrió, no comprendía como era posible que Tess pensara que se iba a tragar algo así. No se movió, incluso intentó escuchar si venía algún sonido del dormitorio, pero no llegó nada hasta a él. con un poco de suerte Clark y los bebés ya no estaban allí.

"Espero que elijas la opción correcta Oliver." Tess sonrió mientras hacía un gesto a sus dos compinches para que comenzaran a rodear a Oliver.

"Y yo espero que elijas la única opción posible."

"Entonces lo siento mucho Oliver."

Tess hizo una nueva señal y los dos hombres cerraron el círculo sobre Oliver. Empuñaron sus rifles contra él, aunque Oliver vio que se trataba de armas tranquilizadoras y dispararon. Oliver dio un saltó y evitó que ninguna de las dos balas impactara en él. Se colocó detrás de uno de ellos y cogiéndolo del cuello lo volvió hacia su compañero para que al dispararle, el proyectil impactara en él. El hombre cayó inconsciente al suelo y Oliver se preparó para atacar al segundo.

El hombre le volvió a apuntar, pero tardó un segundo más de lo debido en disparar, momento que Oliver aprovechó para darle una buena patada y tirarlo al suelo, una vez allí, cogió el arma y con la culata del rifle le golpeó en la cabeza, dejándolo inconsciente.

Oliver, por fin se levantó. Era cierto, no estaba en forma, pero lo cierto era que no había estado nada mal, para no haberse preparado en meses.

"Muy bueno Oliver, pero te conozco, sabía que harías algo así. Por eso me vine preparad con un plan B."

Oliver miró a la mujer y vio que le apuntaba con un arma. Podía evitar que le alcanzara el primer proyectil, pero aunque corriera hacia ella, el segundo le alcanzaría, no había forma de evitarlo y los dos lo sabían.

"No quiero hacerles daño a tus hijos, pero al fin y al cabo tengo algo que ver en su concepción y quiero saber si fueron un accidente o podemos volver a repetirlo. Imagínatelo Oliver, parejas en las que la mujer no pueda tener hijo o parejas gays como vosotros, podrían tener hijos de forma natural."

"¿Natural? Tess, me envenenaste y durante estos meses he estado cerca de morir en más de una ocasión. Al menos podrías haberme preguntado."

"¿Y perderme la diversión? No Oliver y tampoco quiero que te la pierdas cuando vengas a buscar a tus hijos a mis instalaciones, estarán bien, pero yo habré ganado esta vez."

"¡No!"

Fue todo lo que pudo decir Oliver, antes de sentir el proyectil impactando en su cuerpo. Un minuto más tarde estaría inconsciente y no podía dejar de pensar si sus hijos estarían realmente a salvo. Confiaba en Clark, como no lo hacía en nadie más y le quería tanto que sabía que no mantendría a los bebés fuera de peligro, tan sólo esperaba poder decir él lo mismo al despertar.


	14. Chapter 14

Oliver confiaba en Clark más que en nadie el mundo. Sabía que era la única persona que podría sacar a los bebés de casa antes de que Tess pudiera llegar a ellos. Pero a pesar de ello, durante el rato que permaneció inconsciente, no pudo dejar de pensar que pasaría si aquella horrible mujer se había con sus niños, si les hacía daño o si en el peor de los casos no volvían a verlos nunca.

Poco a poco, los sonidos comenzaron a volver a su mente, lo que ocurría a su alrededor, el ruido de la cuidad y la luz atravesando sus párpados, poco a poco la conciencia estaba volviendo a él. Mientras volvía a estar consciente, sintió ganas de vomitar, por lo que durante un momento intentó no abrir los ojos para no ver como todo a su alrededor le daba vueltas sin parar.

"Oliver." Escuchó la voz cerca de él, tan cerca como la mano que acariciaba su rostro con dulzura y los brazos que lo levantaron lentamente, apoyándolo sobre otro cuerpo. Definitivamente, era el momento de despertar. "Vamos por favor, Oliver no me hagas esto."

"¿Clark?" Ya había reconocido la voz pero en su estado de atontamiento, tenía que asegurarse.

Le dolía todo el cuerpo y lo achacó al proyectil que le había lanzado Tess. Se preguntó que habría en él, pero ese momento le daba exactamente igual. Tan sólo había un cosa que no podía sacarse de la cabeza y tampoco quería hacerlo.

"Los chicos, Jonathan, Lora… Tess los quería, se los quería llevar." Abrió los ojos y sintió que la luz de la habitación le destrozaba la cabeza, por lo que volvió a cerrarlos automáticamente.

"Tranquilo están bien, por eso no he podido evitar que te acatara Tess, soy más rápido que cualquier otro ser humano, pero no puedo estar en dos sitios a la vez." Clark le besó la frente, Oliver suspiró aliviado, aunque tenía que volver a preguntar.

"¿Está bien? ¿Los chicos están a salvo?"

"Si, los llevé a casa de Chloe, le encanta ser tía y cuidar de sus sobrinos. No le he dicho que te había dejado aquí, no quería preocuparla."

Clark arropó el cuerpo de Oliver entre sus brazos y esperó. Su compañero tenía regresar a la realidad por si solo y aunque sabía que le costaría todavía un rato, confiaba en la fortaleza de Oliver.

"Vamos, te llevaré allí."

Al empezar a ayudarle a ponerle en pie, Oliver notó que perdía el poco equilibrio con el que contaba y se dejó caer en los brazos de Clark, que lo recogió sin problemas. Todo daba vueltas a su alrededor, como si estuviera en una centrifugadora gigante.

"Vamos con cuidado ¿de acuerdo? Todavía no se te ha pasado el efecto de la droga que te ha dado Tess y creo que la dosis que te ha dado ha sido para un animal del tamaño de un caballo."

"Eso es que nos tiene miedo." Sonrió Oliver moviéndose lentamente por la habitación, mientras Clark lo llevaba hacia la ventana. "¿Por qué vamos a salir al balcón? Sería más fácil salir por la puerta."

"Tengo una sorpresa."

"¿No habrás dejado el jet en el tejado verdad? A la policía no les gusta nada eso. No me importan las multas, pero eso no nos hace buena prensa." Clark lo apoyó en la pared, mientras abría la puerta del balcón e hizo que dejara de hablar con un beso en los labios. "Eso ha estado bien, creo que me ayudas a estar más centrado en lo que estoy haciendo."

"No vamos a ir en avión."

Clark rodeó la cintura de su compañero y salió al balcón. El aire de aquella altura les dio en la cara y fue lo que Oliver más agradeció. Miró a su alrededor, la ciudad parecía tan tranquila, nadie sabía lo que alguien como Tess Mercer era capaz de hacer, nadie sabía que habían estado a punto de secuestrar a sus hijos. En realidad nadie sabía todavía que habían tenido a los niños.

No quería ni pensar lo que diría la prensa la primera vez que salieran a la calle con los pequeños. Si ya su vida era difícil rodeados todo el día de la prensa del corazón, no quería ni pensar lo que sería para lo niños.

"¿Recuerdas que decías que los niños ya sabían volar y que a ver cuando aprendía a hacerlo yo?"

"No quería molestarte, tan sólo…"

"Creo que en realidad me ayudó. Tenías razón, no eran ellos los que tenían que enseñarme las cosas a mi. Soy su padre, tengo que enseñarles a dominar sus habilidades igual que lo haremos juntos para enseñarles a andar, a leer. Son nuestros hijos y no tienen porque andar a ciegas como lo hice yo. Tenemos que hacer que las cosas sean más fáciles para ellos."

"Lo siento cariño, pero me duele demasiado la cabeza como para saber de que estás hablando en este momento." Dijo Oliver con un intenso suspiro. Dio las gracias porque Clark lo estuviera sujetando, pues no estaba seguro cuanto tiempo le iban a sostener las piernas.

"Vale, te lo enseñaré. Confías en mi ¿verdad?" Oliver asintió y observó a Clark ponerse delante de él y ofrecerle las manos para que las tomara. Estaba serio, aunque Oliver no sabía de que iba todo aquello, Clark estaba totalmente convencido de lo que estaba haciendo y se lo iba a mostrara. "Dame tus manos y cierra los ojos."

"Clark…"

"Lo se, lo se, se que te encuentras fatal y eso es lo que voy a solucionar, te voy a llevar a un sitio donde nadie nos moleste."

Por fin Clark sonrió y esperó a que Oliver por fin tomara las manos tal y como le había dicho que hiciera. Respiró con fuerza y cerró los ojos, al menos así la luz del día no le molestaba tanto.

De repente y para cuando quiso darse cuenta había perdido la seguridad del suelo bajo sus pies. Abrió los ojos de par en par y bajó la mirada. No, el suelo no estaba allí, ni siquiera su balcón estaba cerca. Miró a su alrededor y se fijó en que estaban sobrevolando la cuidad.

"¿Pero como…?

"¿Te gusta? Tenía que sacar a los niños y no había forma de salir corriendo del apartamento. No podía hacer otra cosa, en realidad no sabía que hacer, estaba volviéndome loco."

Oliver se abrazó a Clark, aunque y sabía que su compañero no le iba a permitir caer al suelo bajo ninguna circunstancia.

"¿Estamos volando? Estamos volando. ¿Cuándo has aprendido a volvar? Un momento, ¿te llevaste a Jonathan y Lora volando? Clark, ¿_Cuándo aprendiste a volar?"_

Ni siquiera deseaba pensar en ello, en la imagen de sus dos pequeños bebés, en los brazos de su padre, mientras este, dejándose llevar por algún tipo de instinto o algo así, se lanzaba por alguna de las ventanas de la casa, con la esperanza de no estar equivocado.

Eso le revolvió el estómago, la sola idea de lo mal que podría haber terminado todo. Apoyó la cabeza en el pecho de Clark y respiró trabajosamente, sintiendo que el corazón iba latiéndole cada vez más rápido.

"Oliver, ¿estás bien?"

"No. Estamos volando y me estás diciendo que tu primer intento de hacerlo, fue con nuestros hijos en brazos. No estoy bien." Sus hormonas tampoco estaban bien todavía, aunque no se había dado cuenta hasta ese momento, pues lo único que deseaba en ese momento era romper a llorar desesperadamente. "Claro que no estoy bien Clark, quiero unos días tranquilos, unos días en los que no tengamos que pensar que Tess va a intentar venir a por los chicos o que nos va a intentar matar o que…" Dejó de hablar para intentar respirar mejor, pero no era fácil en sus circunstancias.

"Oliver." Le susurró Clark en el oído. "Abre los ojos y dime lo que ves."

"Clark yo…"

"Por favor, haz esto por mi."

Con los ojos humedecidos por las lágrimas Oliver miró a su alrededor. Durante un segundo, todos aquellos horribles sentimientos desaparecieron de su mente de improviso, pues bajo sus pies apareció toda la cuidad, como si ellos fueran alguna clase de ángel que lo vigilara todo desde arriba para que nada malo ocurriera.

"Es increíble."

"Cuando estaba aquí arriba con los niños, acostumbrándome a la idea de que estaba volando realmente, Jonathan sonrió al ver una bandada de patos, creo que eran pasar cerca, los animales parecieron saludarnos y él agitó sus manitas hacia ellos. Lora se mantuvo callada, mirándolo todo, observando como tu, me recordó a ti hasta que un avión a lo lejos dejaba atrás Metrópolis y ella trató cogerlo con su mano tan pequeña y llena de ilusión. Lo increíble era que para ellos, volar, parecía lo más normal, su forma su forma de vida, su habitat natural, mientras que su padre, estaba entusiamsmado haciéndolo por primera vez."

"Así que ellos ya nos han superado a nosotros en comprender las cosas y tan sólo acaban de nacer."

Clark le besó en la mejilla y luego se apodero de sus labios con avidez. Oliver se echó a reír, sin poder evitarlo, mientras rodeaba el cuerpo de Clark y se aferraba con fuerza a su cintura.

"¿Qué ocurre?"

"Estás besándome, como la primera vez, después de haber detenido a aquella banda de robar un banco, pero me estás besando en el aire a varios, ¡no se a que altura estamos! Pero me estás besando aquí. No me lo puedo creer. Estás volando."

"Estamos volando. Nunca lo hubiera conseguido sin ti y sin los chicos." Volvió a besarle, apretó el cuerpo de Oliver con fuerza, como si tuviera miedo de dejarlo caer. "Y en cuanto a Tess, voy a ocuparme de ella en cuanto sepa que estás bien."

"No, lo vamos a hacer juntos, si he conseguido que volaras, creo que puedo volver a ponerme el traje de Green Arrow."

"Oliver…"

"No vamos a volver a eso. Mira, por mucho que no vuelva a ser un superhéroe, los problemas van a venir a nosotros. Ya lo has visto, Tess no nos va a dejar en paz y si no es ella, serán otros, otros que sabrán el origen de Jonathan y Lora, querrán hacernos daño o se lo harán al resto del mundo y no voy a quedarme sentado mirando como ocurre eso."

La brisa les dio en la cara a los dos, devolviéndoles a la situación de que estaban volando.

"No vas a cambiar de idea sobre el tema ¿verdad?"

"¿Todavía tienes que preguntarlo? Soy Green Arrow, de la misma que soy Oliver Queen, soy padre, marido, amigo… no puedo dejar de ser lo que soy. Pero si necesitas…"

"Ni lo digas. Lo único es que vas a necesitar volver a ponerte en forma y un poco de gimnasio no te iría mal."

"¡Eh! ¿Estás insinuando…?" Clark no le dejó terminar la frase, pues de nuevo le besó con decisión, mientras continuaba volando de camino a casa de Chloe donde sus hijos les esperaban para emprender aquel camino en la vida


	15. Chapter 15

Por primera vez en muchos días, Oliver despertó tranquilo. Se sentía bien, con fuerzas renovadas para la vida que le esperaba por delante y por primera vez desde que los gemelos habían nacido, feliz de tener una familia. Durante días había estado tan preocupado porque nadie le hiciera daño a su familia, que no se había permitido ser realmente feliz por lo que ahora tenía.

Se quedó un momento allí tumbado, pensando en el día anterior, el día en el que estaba seguro que había empezado su vida de verdad. Clark le había llevado al apartamento de Chloe, sobrevolando primero toda la ciudad. Habían tenido ese momento de intimidad que les había faltado durante meses, ese momento para ellos, mientras en silencio veían la cuidad continuar con su vida como si nada.

Al llegar a su destino, lo primero que Oliver había hecho, era ir a ver a sus pequeños. Los dos bebés estaban durmiendo en unas cunas improvisadas que la tía Chloe había preparado para ellos. Afortunadamente todavía eran mucho pequeños para enterarse de nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo a su alrededor y del peligro constante en el que vivían.

Oliver no pudo evitarlo y cogió a la pequeña Lora en brazos, donde empezó a acunarla con cuidado de no despertarla.

"Hola cariño." Le dijo en voz baja a la niña, justo antes de besarla en la cabecita. Levantó la mirada hacia Clark y vio que su compañero sonreía, le devolvió el gesto y Clark se acercó a él, le abrazó por detrás y acarició la mejilla de Lora que se tocó la mejilla allí donde su padre acababa de tocarle.

"Todavía no puedo creer que haya alguien que pueda querer hacerles daño. No son más que unas pequeñas criaturas inocentes, no se merecen nada de esto." Clark besó a Oliver en el cuello y este suspiró agradecido.

"Pueden intentarlo, pero jamás les tocarán." Susurró Clark en el oído a su compañero.

Al oír el sonido de la puerta del dormitorio al abrirse, Oliver volvió a la realidad y al mirar, se dio cuenta que Clark estaba allí, observándole tranquilamente, sonriendo, como si estuviera mirando a uno de sus hijos durmiendo.

"Creo que acabas de batir todo un record, más de once horas durmiendo y ni te has enterado cuando me he levantado." Oliver sonrió y ocultó el rostro bajo la sábana, como un niño al que hubieran pillado en una travesura.

Clark se acercó y se sentó en la cama.

"No me había dado cuenta lo agotado que estaba. Tess siempre detrás de nosotros, queriendo hacerse con los niños. No sabía que tenía tan grande el instinto paternal, peor ahora no me veo capaz de vivir sin Jonathan y Lora y sin ti claro."

"Pues anda que no costó decirme lo que realmente sentías por mi." Clark se recostó en la cama, mientras sonreía.

"¿Cómo? Clark, te recuerdo que las tres primeras veces que te dije de salir encontraste las excusas perfectas para postponerlo. Desde el principio sabía lo que sentía por ti, pero me daba miedo perderte como mejor amigo si te lo soltaba. No eres como un libro abierto, cuando se refiere a sentimientos y Chloe tampoco quería decirme nada."

"Menos mal que terminamos por ser sinceros."

Oliver cerró los ojos, todavía recordaba la primera vez que había besado a Clark. No había sido fácil llegar a ese momento y mucho menos estar seguro que Clark no le iba a rechazar. Recordaba cada gesto, cada palabra de Clark, cada intento que había hecho el mismo por acercarse, sin éxito a su compañero. incluso Dinah había hablado con él, pero no había conseguido sacarle información. Parecía que todos los sabían menos el propio Clark.

"No se como reaccionarás ante lo que voy a decir, pero te quiero."

"¿Cómo dices?" Preguntó Clark.

Oliver abrió de nuevo los ojos y sonrió.

"Es lo que te dije cuando decidí ser sincero. Tenía un nudo en el estómago, lo que no he sentido por ninguna de las mujeres con las que he estado. Entonces descubrí que estaba realmente enamorado de ti, que no ibas a ser un rollo casual. Quería algo más, quería el mundo entero contigo y seguía sin saber si tu querías estar a mi lado."

Clark vio que Oliver se ruborizaba y se acercó a él para arroparlo entre sus brazos. Le besó en la mejilla y también él, comenzó a recordar aquellos primeros días de su relación.

"Estaba muerto de miedo; eras y eres mi mejor amigo y tenía que decirte que estaba enamorado de ti, sin saber como ibas a reaccionar. Por nada del mundo quería perderte, pero necesitaba hacerlo, tenía que decirlo, ser sincero esperar ser correspondido."

"Creo que fuiste un poco exagerado para la primera cita."

Clark nunca olvidaría encontrar el Lamborgini de Oliver frente a la puerta de la granja y al multimillonario saliendo de él. Estaba realmente guapo con aquellos vaqueros, que debían costar una fortuna y una camisa blanca impecable. Mostraba su mejor sonrisa, aunque Clark se dio cuenta que parecía estar nervioso por algo que su compañero no llegaba a comprender.

Le dijo que tenía una mesa reservada en el que casualmente, resultaba ser el mejor restaurante de todo Metropolis porque, también casualmente había decidido que sería interesante invitarle a cenar aquella noche allí.

"No te percataste de nada. ¿Cuántos amigos te han propuesto una velada semejante?" Oliver hizo cosquillas a Clark, mientras esperaba que le contestara a la pregunta y con movimiento rápido, pues poco a poco estaba recuperando su forma física, se sentó sobre el vientre de Clark. "¿Tengo que empezar a ponerme celoso?"

"No pensé que fueras a decirme que estabas enamorado de mi. No se, sentía algo muy especial por ti, algo que no tenía nada que ver con la amistad que sentía por Chloe y los demás, pero desde luego no esperaba que sintieras algo semejante tu también."

"Clark, a veces pienso que eres de otro planeta… más de lo que ya eres." Oliver besó intensamente a Clark en los labios y se echó a reír. "Lo pasaba fatal estando cerca de ti, sin poder decirte lo que sentía, quería romper el equipo porque estuvieras incómodo conmigo."

"¿Qué te hizo cambiar de idea?"

Oliver dejó de hablar un momento y Clark se dio cuenta que su semblante se volvía serio de repente.

"¿Qué ocurre?"

"Las cosas se ven con mucha más claridad cuando estás a punto de perder a la gente que de verdad te importa." Clark escuchó en silencio. "¿Recuerdas cuando estuve a punto de matarme? Se que no era yo mismo, que me estaban usando para conseguir a Lex, pero te disparé con flechas de kriptonita y casi consigo matarte."

"Todavía piensas en eso."

Oliver se dejó caer en la cama, con la mirada perdida en el techo. Se había prometido que nunca volvería hablar de eso, pues había sido demasiado duro para él, haber estado tan cerca de matar al hombre del que estaba enamorado.

Había pasado día alejado de él, con la excusa de tener cosas que hacer en sus oficinas, pero lo cierto era que no se sentía con fuerzas de mirarle a la cara y pedirle perdón por todo lo ocurrido. No quería Clark le viera llorar, no se sentía con fuerzas de abrir su corazón de esa forma, sin estar seguro de lo que diría su amigo al respecto. Por eso, se encerró en su apartamento durante casi una semana, intentando hacer las paces consigo mismo antes de atreverse a hablar con Clark.

"Durante días tuve la imagen de mi cabeza de tu cuerpo tendido en el suelo, desangrándote porque yo te había matado. Soñé con tu muerte, con tu entierro, incluso volvías para castigarme y sabía que me lo merecía. Te quería y no pude evitar que me controlaran."

"Oliver…"

Los brazos de Clark alrededor su cuerpo le hicieron estremecerse. ¿Cómo pudo haberle perdonado después de todo aquello, cuando él mismo no había podido hacerlo?

"Lo siento, se que tenía que ser un buen día y todo eso, pero nunca habíamos hablado de esto, yo no quise hablar de esto, pero ahora… no se, creo que era hora de contártelo, porque fue entonces cuando me di cuenta que te quiera más que a nadie en el mundo. Tenía que estar a punto de perderte para sentir que tenía que debía decirte que te quería."

"Tenías que habérmelo dicho antes."

"Lo se, pero tenía miedo, de mi mismo, de lo que soy capaz de hacer, hasta con la gente que más quiero, no se a veces siento que podría matar a cualquiera de los tipos a los que nos enfretamos y no tendría ningún remordimiento al respecto. Nunca te lo dije porque pensaba que podría solucionarlo yo solo podría solucionarlo y que nunca tendría que decirte esto. Necesito que me ayudes."

"Entonces será mejor que empecemos a devolverte al camino de los buenos superhéroes."

Oliver se dio la vuelta, sin comprender lo que su compañero le estaba diciendo y entonces lo vio sonreír. Clark le tendió la mano y le hizo ponerse en pie. En silencio, lo llevó hasta el salón y una vez allí, puso unas llaves en su mano.

"¿Y esto?"

"Era una sorpresa, pero Chloe ha pensado que hoy sería un buen momento para dártela." Chloe apareció tras Clark, con una enorme sonrisa en los labios. "Que conste que fue idea suya, los demás simplemente, colaboramos para llevarla a cabo."

Sin decir nada, Chloe encendió el ordenador y dejó que fuera el propio Oliver el que viera lo que sus amigos y compañeros estaban tramando. Las imágenes empezaron a aparecer y aunque durante un momento, Oliver no sabía lo que estaba viendo, pronto descubrió de que se trataba.

"Desde que teníamos la Atalaya, pensé que no estaría mal un lugar en el que pudierais entrenar de vez en cuando."

Oliver miró las llaves que tenía entre las manos y volvió a mirar a Clark. Los dos se comprendieron en un momento. Fueron al dormitorio donde estaban Lora y Jonathan, igual de dormidos que la última vez que los habían visto. Oliver sonrió a aquellas criaturas inocentes. Les acarició las mejillas y les besó en las cabecitas, los dos bebés bostezaron y continuaron durmiendo.

Clark rodeó la cintura de Oliver y volvió el rostro para besarle.

"Acabamos de tener a estos bebés y no quiero que haya ningún secreto que pueda llegar a separarnos." Oliver le devolvió a sonrisa, mientras se daba cuenta que Lora cogía con su pequeña mano su dedo y lo apretaba con fuerza. "Simplemente te quiero, como eres, con tus defectos y tus muchas virtudes. Y si algo te preocupa, tan sólo quiero que me lo digas, no quiero que evites decírmelo por miedo a perderme, porque eso no va a pasar."

"Gracias." Le susurró Oliver al oído. Cuando por fin consiguió que Lora soltara la mano y volviera a acomodarse para seguir durmiendo, Oliver rodeó el cuello de Clark con ambos brazos y le dijo sonriente. "Creo que me gustaría probar ese supergimnasio, para los superhéroes de la ciudad." Le besó apasionadamente. "Y por si no te lo había dicho ya, gracias por estar ahí."

"Sabes que siempre estaré."


	16. Chapter 16

Clark no se había dado cuenta que se hubiera hecho tan tarde, pero al volver al apartamento y ver las luces completamente apagadas, miró el reloj. Pasaba de la medianoche y por el silencio total que se escuchaba dentro, no había duda que Oliver ya se había ido a dormir. Por eso cuando, entró en el dormitorio, muy lentamente para no hacer ruido y no despertar a su compañero, se dio cuenta que había algo extraño, que un minuto más tarde le hizo sonreír.

Oliver estaba en la cama, pero no estaba solo, junto a él, había un pequeño bulto que Oliver protegía con sus manos, al menos hasta que se había quedado profundamente dormido. Clark se acercó un poco más, lo suficiente para poder el ver el cuerpecito de Lora junto a Oliver, los dos durmiendo.

Aunque un momento más tarde escuchó la voz de Oliver, que pese a sonar somnoliento, todavía estaba despierto y hablaba con su hija.

"Cuando seas grande, vas a tener todo lo que te puedas imaginar. Serás la niña más afortunada del mundo y ¿sabes que? Vas a tener unos poderes increíbles. Ya los tenías cuando estabas dentro de mi, pero ahora vas a ser imparable. Seguro que tu padre te enseña a controlar tus poderes."

Clark se sentó en la cama y continuó contemplándolos, al ver que Oliver no parecía haberse percatado de su presencia. Parecía absorto en aquel monólogo que le estaba contando a su pequeña de pocos meses, que dormía entre sus brazos.

Por eso, Clark sonrió, no pudo evitarlo, aunque tampoco se dio cuenta de haberlo hecho. Se había quedado extasiado, le encantaba aquella escena, en la que por fin se demostraba que eran una familia completa.

Oliver se despertó al notar que alguien le estaba observando y se giró. Entreabrió los ojos, todavía medio dormido y sonrió a su compañero que le acarició la mejilla con dulzura.

"Lora no se podía dormir y yo estaba agotado. Creo que le gusta dormir conmigo, en eso se parece mucho a ti." Comenzó a susurrar el multimillonario. "Jonahan es mucho más independiente y en cuanto ha cenado, ha caído como un tronco, tenías que haberlo visto."

Clark se acercó a él y le besó en los labios, le encantaba verlo tan paternal, hablándole de los chicos y demostrando lo orgulloso que se sentía de ser el padre de aquellas criaturas, pero al mismo tiempo, empezaba a pensar que podría estar demasiado preocupado por ellos, sobretodo desde que Tess les había atacado la última vez, como si no hubiera llegado a superarlo completamente.

"Pásame a Lora, la llevaré a su cuna para que puedas descansar, tienes aspecto de estar agotado." Oliver sonrió, desde luego Clark le conocía muy bien y eso le encantaba, pues nadie le cuidaba tanto como su compañero.

con mucho cuidado cogió el cuerpecito de la niña, intentando por todos los medios que no se despertara, ahora que había conseguido que se quedara dormida, no quería tener que volver a hacerlo. Se movió con cuidado y la puso en los brazos de Clark tras darle un beso en la cabecita.

"Buenas noches cariño." Dijo en el oído de la niña, como si esta pudiera escucharle todavía.

Se acomodó en la cama y esperó a que Clark regresara. Lo miró al aparecer por la puerta y alargó la mano para atraerlo hasta la cama. Se sentó en la cama y rodeó su cuerpo con ambas manos. Le besó en la boca apasionadamente, no recordaba cuendo había tenido la última vez de hacerlo de la misma forma desde que los gemelos habían nacido.

Se tumbó en la cama y llevó consigo el cuerpo de Clark que se echó a reír.

"Vaya, parece que estás de buen humor esta noche." La boca de Oliver recorriendo su cuello, le hacía sentir realmente bien y le ayudaba a olvidar lo que realmente quería decirle a Oliver.

"Los niños duermen, nadie nos ha venido a atacar esta semana y tu has vuelto al trabajo que tanto te gusta, por no decir que no hemos tenido que salvar el mundo en estos últimos días, ¿Cómo no iba a estar de buen humor?"

Le volvió a besar con la misma pasión que lo había hecho un momento antes, como si de repente, el cansancio hubiera desaparecido y todas sus energías después de pasar casi toda la noche sin dormir ya no existieran.

"Oliver si no te conocieran bien, diría que me parece genial verte de tan buen humor, pero se que tu no eres así, no eres tan efusivo." Oliver se sentó sobre su vientre y con las manos en su pecho, impidió que Clark se incorporara. "Aunque me encanta lo que estás haciendo, no lo voy a negar. Pero tengo que preguntarlo. ¿Qué es lo que te ocurre?"

"¿A que viene eso?"

Clark no dijo nada pues su compañero conocía perfectamente la respuesta a esa pregunta. Por mucho que hubiera tratado de ocultarlo, había algo que no le dejaba comportarse con naturalidad y Clark se había dado cuenta.

"He pensado en nuestra conversación del otro día, en la que te dije que quería volver a ser Green Arrow, creo que tenías razón, no es una buena idea. ¿Contento? Ya está, ya te lo he dicho, ¿podemos seguir con lo que tenía pensando para esta noche?"

Intentó besarle de nuevo y ya de paso hacer que se olvidara de aquello de lo que Oliver no quería hablar más. Pero Clark le retuvo, le miró a los ojos y sonrió comprensivo, aunque en realidad, no sabía lo que le ocurría, no lograba entenderlo por completo.

"Hay algo que te preocupa y no creo equivocarme mucho si digo que se trata del ataque de Tess, tal vez de poner a los chicos en peligro si los dos volvemos a ser superhéroes. Te miedo pensar que pueda ocurrirles algo la próxima vez y por eso ahora te has convertido en un padre hiperprotector. ¿Me equivoco?"

Oliver se dejó caer en la cama a su lado y suspiró, se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos y protestó sin que Clark pudiera comprender lo que estaba diciendo.

"¿Por qué tienes que conocerme tan bien? Aunque en realidad no es eso, no se trata de que no quiera volver a ser Green Arrow o que por que sea un superhéroe vaya a ocurrirles algo a los chicos, se que siempre estarás ahí para protegerlos. El problema es que… ¿Qué pasará cuando alguno de nuestros enemigos, no sólo Tess, descubra nuestras verdaderas identidades y venga a vengarse en los chicos? No puedo arriesgarlos de esa manera, no al menos hasta que sepan defenderse por si mismos."

"¿Y eso será?"

Oliver se volvió hacia Clark, pero al hacerlo se dio cuenta que su compañero estaba de pie, frente a él; pero sobretodo se dio cuenta en la enorme sonrisa que se dibujaba en sus labios, como si de repente, lo comprendiera todo.

"Si te soy sincero, no creo que nunca sea capaz de volver a ser la misma persona que era antes de que los chicos nacieran. No puedo hacerlo Clark."

"Eso ya lo veremos. Vamos." Sin decir nada más, Clark alargó la mano y un segundo antes de que Oliver pudiera hacer nada, cogió su mano y tiró de él y lo levantó de un solo golpe, atrapándolo casi al vuelo. "Quiero que me demuestres que no eres el mismo."

No dejó que contestara, simplemente continuó tirando de él en completo silencio, moviéndolo por el apartamento, hasta llegar al gimnasio.

"¿Se puede saber que pretendes demostrar?"

"Por si no te acuerdas, te dije que te ayudará a ponerte en forma y volver a ser Green Arrow. ¿Qué ha sido de esa idea?" Oliver no dijo nada, mientras observaba a Clark, deshaciéndose de la corbata, la chaqueta y se iba poniendo más cómodo para lo que pretendía hacer. "Quiero que me ataques."

"¿Perdona? Por si no te has dado cuenta no voy muy preparado para ningún tipo de entrenamiento." Clark sonrió con picardía y miró a Oliver de arriba abajo antes de volver a hablar.

"No se, pero a mi no me importa que me intentes acatar en slips, en realidad creo que hace que esto pueda ser mucho más excitante." Oliver se mordió el labio, su compañero siempre sabía como hacerle sentir deseado y eso era lo que más necesitaba en esos días. "Lo cierto es que no creo que hayas perdido mucho el tipo con el embarazo."

Por fin, Oliver caminó hacia él y con un rápido movimiento, tal vez un poco más lento de lo que era normal en él, intentó darle un golpe en la cara a Clark, que este esquivó sin ningún tipo de problemas gracias a su gran velocidad.

"Eso no vale."

"Lo siento, intentaré hacerlo como un humano." Contestó Clark con una enorme sonrisa en los labios, porque realmente aquello estaba empezando a divertirle mucho y sabía que a Oliver también. "Vamos otra vez."

Oliver volvió a contestar y esta vez consiguió rozarle. Clark rió al escuchar el suspiro de desesperación proveniente de su compañero. volvió a hacerlo, volvió a atacarle una y otra vez, cada vez con movimientos más elaborados y poco a poco los dos se dieron cuenta que Oliver volvía a ser un hombre muy ágil, el mismo que había sido no hacía mucho tiempo.

Entonces llegó el momento de coger el arco. Clark dijo, que deseaba que Oliver le enseñara a disparar. "Hasta ahora no me has mostrado como se hace y ahora me parece un buen momento par empezar."

Los primeros tiros fueron desastrosos, yendo a parar las flechas a cualquier parte de la habitación menos a la diana que habían colocado enfrente de ellos. Los dos rieron y bromearon tranquilamente.

De en cuando Clark miraba a Oliver de reojo y se preguntaba si en su mente todavía estarían las imagines del intento de secuestro por parte de Tess. Él casi lo había olvidado, al fin y al cabo no era la primera vez que su familia pasaba por algo similar por él. Tenía muy claro que jamás permitiría que nadie pusiera una mano encima a sus hijos, pero podía soportar lo que había pasado sin ningún problema. Tan sólo se preguntaba si Oliver podría hacer lo mismo.

De repente, al sentir una de las manos de Oliver apretar su cintura para obligarle a poner el cuerpo de una manera determinada para disparar, hizo volver a Clark a la realidad y al mirar en esa ocasión a Oliver se dio cuenta que su sonrisa era sincera y que el brillo en sus ojos por disparar una flecha, hacia mucho tiempo que no lo había visto. Definitivamente le recordaba al verdadero Oliver, al que le había enamorado con su sentido del humor y su encanto.

Clark deslizó la mano hasta la mejilla de Oliver y cuando sus miradas se encontraron se dio la vuelta y le besó. Dejaron a un lado el arco, que cayó al suelo sin ningún cuidado por parte de ninguno de los dos. Clark se apoderó de los labios y rodeó sin cintura con fuerza. Lucharon, forcejearon como si de un verdadero enfrentamiento se tratara, aunque hacía ya más de un minuto que habían dejado el entrenamiento.

Sin que ninguno de los pudiera controlarlo, cayeron al suelo Oliver sobre Clark, sabiendo que su compañero se había dejado derribar y mientras respiraban agitadamente, sobretodo Oliver, sus manos recorrían el cuerpo del otro hasta que poco a poco la ropa de Clark comenzó a desaparecer.

"Te quiero por todo esto."

"Lo se." Clark levantó la cabeza y volvió a besar a Oliver y arañó su espalda con fuerza hasta escucharle gemir.

"¡Dios mío! Lo siento chicos, no pretendía…" Chloe roja como un tomate acababa de aparecer en la sala y un momento más tarde se dio la vuelta más ruborizada de lo que había estado nunca.

Oliver se tumbó en el suelo y empezó a reír, para un momento más tarde escuchar la risa de Clark a su lado.

"Espero que no hayas montado esto también para que vuelva a ser Green Arrow."


	17. Chapter 17

"¿Vas a volver al periódico?"

"Supongo. Siempre y cuando tu te encuentres bien." Oliver sonrió.

Estaba siendo un desayuno tranquilo, como hacía mucho tiempo que no tenían. Los niños estaban durmiendo, después de haber comido a las seis de la mañana y Oliver, por fin se sentía dispuesto a volver a una vida normal, siempre y cuando aquella palabra pudiera ser posible.

"Ya sabes que te lo diría. Además, después de los entrenamientos de estos últimos días, me encuentro mejor que nunca." Bebió un nuevo trago de café, de nuevo, tras haber tenido a los niños. Lo saboreó, como si hiciera años que no lo bebía. "Necesito volver a la vida de antes. Se que no eso no es posible ahora que los chicos están aquí, pero quiero que vuelvas a trabajar, quiero que ganes en Pulitzer por el mejor artículo posible y yo quiero que volver a ser la cabeza visible de las empresa Luthor y las Queen."

"¿Estás seguro?"

Oliver se levantó y fue hasta el otro lado de la mesa y se arrodilló junto a Clark.

"No sabes lo mucho que me gusta que te preocupes por mi, pero sinceramente, Clark, estoy perfectamente, me has entrenando tanto que no tengo agujetas hasta donde no creía que fuera posible tener," Clark sonrió y Oliver le besó en la frente. "Ninguno de los dos somos unos niños y tarde o temprano tendremos que volver a ser nosotros mismos y puede que en alguna ocasión puede que salgamos heridos."

"No digas eso."

"Pero es cierto. Al fin y al cabo es lo que hacemos. Nos enfrentamos a la gente que trata de hacer daño a nuestros amigos y ahora que saben que tenemos a Jonathan y Lora, no creo que nos dejen tranquilos. Por no hablar de la gente como Tess, cuyo mayor interés es controlar el mundo."

Clark suspiró, había pensado muchas veces en eso, pero todavía no había hablado del tema con Oliver. Pero su compañero tenía razón, al fin y al cabo ninguno de los podría quedarse quieto mirando, mientras gente tratara de acabar con el mundo o hacerlo o suyo y mucho menos si alguien intentaba hacerles daño a sus hijos.

"Quiero que hables con Lois y le digas que vas a volver al periódico inmediatamente. Nada de esperar, nada de más días de descanso."

"¿Y tu que vas a hacer?"

"He pensado volver a la oficina y ponerme al día. Chloe me ha dicho que estaría encantada de quedarse con los niños. No se, creo que le pasa algo, pero no se lo que es y tampoco se como preguntarle ¿Podrías hablar tu con ella? Al fin y al cabo eres su mejor amigo desde el instituto."

"Claro."

Oliver le dio un beso en los labios y tras beberse de un trago lo que le quedaba de café, fue a vestirse y a ver los niños, pues tenía un día un intenso por delante, incluso teniendo en cuenta lo que no le había dicho a Clark para no preocupar a Clark más de lo que ya estaba.

Esperó a que Clark se marchara al periódico y entró en el pequeña base secreta que habían montado en el apartamento para tener ahí sus uniformes y sus armas, fuera del alcance los niños en el futuro y de cualquier que fuera a visitarlos.

Miró su uniforme de Green Arrow, hacía tanto tiempo que no se lo ponía que ya casi había perdido la costumbre. Lo tocó un momento, habían pasado tantas cosas desde que se lo había puesto por última vez, los niños, los ataques de Tess, las veces que había estado tan cerca de morir. Pero ahora no le iba a coger por sorpresa; tenía que hablar con Tess y decirle todo aquello que había guardado en su interior desde hacía tanto tiempo.

- o -

No había perdido la facilidad para meterse en su oficina sin que nadie se enterara. Esperaba que Tess estuviera allí, sola. Se introdujo en el pasillo y miró a través de la puerta. sonrió, allí estaba ella, sentada tras el escritorio que era tan solo suyo.

Entró sin llamar siquiera, vestido con su uniforme de Green Arrow. Estaba seguro que ella ya sabía quien estaba tras la máscara, pero aún así no quiso jugársela. Sobresaltada, Tess se levantó e introdujo la mano en el cajón, dispuesta a coger su arma.

"No lo intentes. Te mataría antes de que puedas sacarla."

"¿Qué es lo que quieres? Pensaba que te habías tomado unas vacaciones, hacía mucho que te veía." Tess sonrió con superioridad y volvió a intentar coger el arma.

La flecha lanzada por Oliver se clavó en el escritorio. Tess levantó la mirada y se quedó clavada en el sitio, como si no se hubiera esperado aquello.

"Vamos dime lo que quieres."

"Vas a alejarte de los bebés de Oliver Queen y Clark Kent. Si vuelvo a verte cerca de esas criatura inocentes, no seré tan educado." Oliver se dio la vuelta dispuesto a marcharse, pero la voz de Tess le detuvo.

"¿De verdad piensas que soy tan estúpida? Oliver por favor, hace mucho que se que te escondes tras la máscara de Green Arrow. Y en cuanto a tus bebés, recuerdo que no estarían en el mundo si no fuera por mi."

"No se te ocurra volver a hablar así de ellos." Oliver fue hasta Tess, tan rápido que ella no pudo reaccionar. La cogió del cuello y la llevó hasta la pared, donde la empujó con fuerza. "Se trata de mis hijos y sabes que voy a defenderlos como sea necesario."

Tess continuó sonriendo y Oliver se preguntó porque lo hacía. No tardó más de un minuto en comprenderlo.

"Claro que lo se y también se que como todos los padres te vuelves predecible e igual que todos, los hijos se convierten en tu mayor debilidad."

Oliver se alejó unos centímetros de Tess, se trataba de una mujer a la que no había que tomar a la ligera. Entonces escuchó un ruido a su espalda. Se dio la vuelta y dos hombres fueron hasta él. Se agachó justo a tiempo de que los dos hombres intentaran golpearle. Con otro movimiento, hizo que los dos perdieran el equilibrio y cayeron al suelo de espaldas.

Uno de ellos volvió a levantarse, pero Oliver le dio un golpe en la cara y lo dejó inconsciente, con la nariz sin dejar de sangrar. El otro, se quedó donde estaba, en el suelo, con las manos levantadas para que las pudiera ver Oliver.

"¿Eso es todo lo que tienes Tess? Porque parece que no soy tan previsible y no he perdido facultades como tu pensabas."

Tess Mercer no dijo nada; por lo que Oliver se dio la vuelta, pues había aprendido que no se podía dar la espalda a esa mujer nunca. No lo hizo a tiempo, pues ella ya estaba encima de él, con una jeringuilla en la mano. Oliver trató de apartarse, pero no pudo; Tess le dio un patada que lo lanzó contra le suelo y mientras Oliver permanecía aturdido, le clavó la jeringuilla en el cuello.

Oliver apoyó las manos en el suelo y comenzó a levantarse. Tess se retiró mirándole, sabía que aquello haría efecto en unos pocos segundos, Oliver no tardaría en perder las fuerzas. No se equivocaba, Oliver perdió la fuerza en los brazos y cayó al suelo; todavía estaba consciente cuando Tess se arrodilló frente a él y le habló.

"Te lo he dicho, eres muy predecible y sabía que vendrías a por mi. Si quiero a tus hijos, pero teniendo en cuenta que puedo conseguir otro…" Oliver la miró desde el suelo aterrorizado. "Espero que Clark y tu no os hayáis acostado últimamente sin protección."

"Eres…"

"Soy muy inteligente. Aunque no se si es eso lo que ibas a decir. Pero no importa. Me da pena no poder tener uno de los hijos que has tenido con Clark, porque esos niños si que van a ser realmente especiales." Tess le acarició el rostro y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios. "Pero al menos, todavía puedo conseguir un hijo tuyo."

"¿Qué… pretendes…hacer?" Le costaba hablar, pero tenía que saberlo, tenía que averiguar que era lo que Tess quería de él.

Lo hizo demasiado tarde, mientras perdía la conciencia completamente, sintiendo que los ojos se le cerraban y dejaba de tener control sobre las extremidades.

"No pretendo nada, porque para cuando despiertes ya estará hecho. Así que no gastes tus fuerzas, las vas a necesitar." Oliver cerró los ojos, respiró con fuerza y volvió a abrirlos, aunque su vista apenas le permitía ver nada. "Nos volveremos a ver dentro de unos meses."

"¿Cómo?"

"Ya lo entenderás." Le susurró finalmente al oído, un momento antes de que Oliver quedara completamente inconsciente.

- o -

Clark se posó en la azotea del edificio. Volvió a detenerse para escuchar, llevaba haciéndolo toda la tarde, pero todavía no había dado con Oliver. Cada momento que pasaba se encontraba más nervioso. ¿Dónde podía haber ido Oliver sin decirle nada? Tess ya le había dicho que no le había visto y aunque no podía creer una palabra de lo que esa mujer dijera, no tenía más remedio que hacerlo.

Chloe también lo estaba buscando, pero por el momento no había encontrado nada.

"Vamos Oliver, ¿Dónde estás?" Se dijo así mismo, mientras continuaba esforzándose por escuchar. "¿Qué es lo que has hecho? ¿Por qué no me lo has dicho?" De alguna manera ya lo sabía cuando se había marchado por la mañana, había visto algo raro en su mirada, pero no lo había tomado en cuenta, ahora se recriminaba a si mismo por no haberlo hecho.

"Clark…" La voz de Oliver llegó muy débil, por lo que casi se le pasó por alto, pero estaba allí, podía escucharla y ahora tenía que saber de donde provenía.

Oliver se encontraba fatal, trató de levantarse del suelo, pero ni las piernas ni los brazos le respondían. Olía muy mal y por más que intentaba averiguar donde estaba, no veía más que oscuridad. Alguien estaba cerca y podía escuchar como si estuvieran buscando algo. Oliver volvió a abrir los ojos, pese a que estaba muy oscuro, se dio cuenta que se encontraba en un callejón y que alguien se acercaba a él.

"Mirad tíos, ahí hay alguien tirado en el suelo."

Tres pares de pasos se acercaron a él y lo rodearon.

"Parece que se mueve."

"Bueno da igual, coge todo lo que lleve encima y vámonos."

Las tres sombras se agacharon sobre él. notó que le tocaban, pero no podía hacer nada por evitarlo, pues mover cualquier parte de su cuerpo, era como mover varias toneladas de peso.

"Clark…"

"Mira está llamando a alguien."

"Bah, yo creo que no es más que un borracho, porque con esas pintas…" Los tres hombres se rieron y sus manos rebuscaron entre su ropa. "Parece que no lleva nada, igual hasta ya le han mangado lo que llevara encima."

"Entonces será mejor que nos vayamos." Protestó el que tenía la voz más joven.

"Primero, tenemos que deshacernos de él, si nos ha visto la cara, nos puede meter en muchos problemas." Los tres asintieron.

Poco a poco, la visión de Oliver se iba haciendo más clara, por lo que pudo ver que los tres sonreían mientras lo miraban, se volvieron a mirar y al mismo tiempo que parecían hablar mentalmente unos con otros, vio que uno de ellos sacaba algo de un bolsillo trasero. Sin lugar a dudas, parecía ser un arma.

"Clark." La voz también salió con la mayor claridad; esperaba que lo suficiente como para que su compañero, estuviera donde estuviera, le escuchara.

"Mira, está llamando a su novio. Pues de poco le va a servir."

"Yo creo que no." Clark miró a Oliver desde la entraba al callejón, no parecía tener buen aspecto, pero para su alivio, al menos estaba vivo.

Los tres se dieron la vuelta a la vez, no habían escuchado cuando había llegado aquel extraño vestido de negro. No podían verle la cara, no sabían quien era, pero no les gustaba nada, pues no parecía temerles.

El del arma, apuntó y sin pensarlo dos veces disparó. No pasó nada, la bala, que iba directa hacia el pecho del hombre no dio en ninguna parte. Clark uso su velocidad para ir hasta ellos sin que le vieran, los lanzó con fuerza hasta la pared y esperó a que los tres quedaran inconscientes. Una vez que no había peligro de que lo reconocieran, se arrodilló junto a Oliver.

"¿Se puede saber donde has estado? Me tenías muy preocupado."

Clark ayudó a su compañero a ponerse en pie y lo sostuvo pues se dio cuenta que las piernas no le reaccionaban como debían.

"Tenía que ver a Tess…"

"Oliver, podíamos haberlo hecho juntos. Tu siempre haciéndote el héroe." Le besó en la cabeza y juntos caminaron hacia el exterior del callejón, sin mirar siquiera a los hombres caídos en el suelo. "¿Estás bien? No tienes buen aspecto."

"Si," Oliver suspiró, ahora no tenía sentido ocultarlo. "No lo se, Tess dijo algo. No lo se, preferiría que Emil me echara un vistazo." Clark asintió, definitivamente Oliver no debía encontrarse nada bien para haberlo dicho directamente. "Lo siento."

"No digas nada, ahora eso da igual."

Caminaron de vuelta al apartamento lentamente, Oliver necesitaba andar, pues todavía se sentía demasiado aturdido como para moverse con normalidad. Sabía que algo no estaba bien, pero no quería asustar a Clark, no después del día que debía de haber pasado por haber sido él un completo estúpido. Tan sólo quería llegar a casa y ver a los chicos, lo que ocurriera algo, sería cosa de otro momento.


	18. Chapter 18

Clark depositó la taza de café sobre la mesilla y se sentó en la cama. Sus ojos contemplaron a Oliver, que no había dejado de mirar la ventana en ningún momento, como si no se hubiera dado cuenta de su presencia allí.

"No fue tu culpa y lo sabes. No deberías darte tanto mal por lo que pasó." Clark acarició la mano de su compañero y sonrió, esperando ver la misma respuesta en el rostro de Oliver, sin embargo esta no llegó. "Vamos, no te lo tomes tan a pecho, Tess te cogió desprevenido, le podría haber pasado a cualquiera."

"Pero me pasó a mi." Dijo Oliver casi con voz temblorosa. "Me pasó a mi y si no hubieras estado en el callejón, como siempre… puse en peligro vida sin darme cuenta que ahora ya no solo somos nosotros dos; ya no es como antes. Ahora están los niños y han estado a punto de perder un padre por mi mala cabeza."

"No se te ocurra decir algo así, porque no es cierto. Como Green Arrow eres el mejor que conozco y nunca te despistas. Estabas en baja forma, eso es todo, estoy seguro que no te volverá a pasar."

Clark acarició la mejilla de su compañero y vio aparecer en su rostro una pequeña sonrisa. Oliver estiró el brazo y una vez que tenía la mano de Clark tiró de él, para que se tumbara a su lado.

Cuando lo tenía cerca se sentía protegido, aunque no hubiera ningún peligro, aunque era el día más apacible del mundo, Oliver tan sólo tenía seguridad total cuando estaba con Clark y sobretodo, ahora que tenían a los niños, necesitaba que el amor de su vida estuviera con él.

"Aún así," Oliver observó a Clark, esperando el rapapolvo que le venía encima. "No deberías haber ido tu solo. Con los niños o sin ellos, fue demasiado peligroso, sobretodo con Tess por medio. A saber lo que quería hacerte."

Oliver volvió el rostro. No había hablado del tema con Clark, pues no quería que se sintiera mal por no haber podido ayudarle o por no haber estado simplemente allí con él; pero desde que había despertado en la cama, consciente de lo que había ocurrido, una voz en su interior le repetía lo que seguramente Tess quería de él y que le aterraba cada vez que pensaba en ello.

"¿Qué es lo que sabes?"

"Nada, ojalá supiera que es lo que Tess quería de mi." Mentir nunca había sido una de sus mayores virtudes y menos cuando se trataba de mentir al propio Clark, a la persona que mejor le conocía.

Por eso, cuando Clark le miró a los ojos, con las manos de Oliver entre las suyas y esperando escuchar la verdad, Oliver supo que no habría nada que pudiera hacer para no contarle lo que pasaba por su mente desde hacía casi un día entero.

Le había dado muchas vueltas, pues casi un día entero en la cama, le había tiempo para pensar en todo y para martirizarse por lo que podría haber ocurrido y sólo había una opción que se le ocurría.

"Ollie…"

"Lo siento, pero a veces pienso en eso que dicen que si dices las cosas en voz alta se cumplen y no quiero que esto se cumpla." Oliver se acurrucó contra el cuerpo de Clark, dejado que este cerrara sus brazos, formando un nido para los dos. "Pero supongo que mereces saberlo."

"¿Saber el qué? ¿qué es lo que me estoy perdiendo?"

Oliver se sentó en la cama y cruzó las piernas, todavía estaba algo dolorido por el fuerte sedante que le había dado Tess, pero con todo lo que tenía en la cabeza no le importaba.

"Creo que Tess quería comprobar si todavía funcionaba." Clark lo miró sin comprender una palabra de que estaba hablando. Esperó, dejó que fuera el propio Oliver el que continuara hablando cuando estuviera preparado para hacerlo. "¿No te das cuenta? Se trata del experimento, del mismo que trajo al mundo a Lora y Jonhathan. Tess quería ver si todavía funcionaba."

"¿Y crees que estás otra vez…?"

"No lo se, pero me da miedo saberlo, porque si es así y no te voy a negar que había pensando en eso hace muchos días, quería que fuera nuestro, tuyo y mío, no un maldito experimento de Tess."

Clark lo abrazó con fuerza al ver que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

"Ya había pensado que en el futuro podríamos tener otro niño, si esto seguía siendo igual, si yo seguía siendo el mismo." Oliver sonrió.

Si, lo había pensado, desde el mismo momento en que había recibido la primera patada por parte de los bebes, se había dado cuenta que por fin estaba cumpliendo un sueño, tener hijos, sus propios hijos con Clark, cosa que en circunstancias normales no habría sido posible.

Pero ahora todo era diferente, pues si realmente estaba esperando de nuevo un bebé, no sabían de quien era; si se trataba de un experimento de Tess, tal vez fuera una completa locura para ver si era compatible después de todo y eso precisamente era lo que más miedo le daba a Oliver.

"¿Por qué no lo comprobamos?"

"¿A que te refieres?"

"Emil está al tanto de todo, fue quien más nos ayudó con Lora y John cuando tuvimos el primer embarazado; él es el más indicado para decirnos si volvemos a estar esperando un bebé o no."

"¿Y si es así?" Justo esa era la posibilidad que más aterraba a Oliver, esperar un niño sin saber de quien era, que había colocado ahí por una de las personas que más le odiaba en el mundo.

"Entonces ya llegaremos a ese puente."

Clark mantuvo el abrazo con el cuerpo de Oliver, sintiendo como se iba relajando poco a poco entre sus brazos. Le quería más de lo que había querido a nadie el mundo, más de lo que nunca había querido a Lana. Nunca había sentido nada parecido por otra persona en toda su vida y verle herido o atemorizado por algo; era una cosa que no soportaba.

Oliver gimió con fuerza aunque trató de ocultarlo. No pudo hacerlo sin que Clark se diera cuenta. Apoyó la frente en el pecho de Clark y cerró los ojos. Algo no iba bien dentro de él, un fuerte pinchazo en el vientre, seguido de otro y un tercero, le hizo dejar de respirar.

"¿Oliver?" Pero no dijo nada, pues todo lo que podía hacer en ese momento de dolor, era tratar de respirar lo mejor que pudiera, que no era realmente mucho. "¿Ollie cariño va todo bien?"

"En realidad no y temo que sea por lo que me hizo Tess."

"Entonces vamos al hospital y lo comprobamos." Clark intentó sonar tranquilo, aunque viendo que su compañero lo estaba pasando mal no era nada fácil. "Vamos te llevaré yo es mucho más rápido que ir a por el coche."

Clark se levantó y alargó la mano. Con movimientos lentos, mucho más de lo que hubiera deseado, Oliver tomó su mano y dejó que su compañero tirara de él hasta levantarse, fue a parar entre sus brazos, pues con el dolor que ahora recorría la mayor parte de su cuerpo, no le era nada fácil sostenerse en pie. Respiraba trabajosamente, de forma errática y entrecortada, con la mirada baja en el suelo, concentrándose en tratar de dejar a un lado el dolor.

"Todo a salir bien. Nunca he dejado que Tess gane en algo y no lo voy a hacer ahora." Clark besó a Oliver en la frente y comenzó a caminar hacia el salón. Una vez allí fue a la terraza. "Quiero que te agarres con fuerza a mi. No te sueltes, ¿de acuerdo? Estaremos en el hospital en un momento."

Sin decir nada más y sujetando con fuerza a Oliver contra él, Clark salió volando, iba a hacer que Tess pagara por todo lo que les estaba haciendo, aunque como un rato antes había dicho Oliver, había algo que no podía negar; le debían los dos niños tan maravillosos que habían tenido.

- o -

Oliver abrió los ojos en la cama del hospital. Desconocía cuando había quedado inconsciente o si se había tratado de algún tipo de sedantes que le hubieran dado los médicos para ayudarle con el dolor. Simplemente había perdido el conocimiento y ahora despertaba allí.

Clark estaba sentado en una butaca, durmiendo, con la cabeza apoyada sobre su mano; si se tratara de un ser humano normal y corriente, terminaría teniendo un fuerte dolor de cuello. Pero algo tenía de bueno no ser un ser humano como todos los demás.

Sonrió al verlo, siempre a su lado, siempre preocupándose por él desde el momento en que se habían conocido. Clark lo había sacado de más apuros de los que podía recordar y había evitado que se metiera en demasiados problemas, por no recordar lo cerca que había estado de tener graves problemas con el alcohol y otras sustancias de los que Clark le había salvado.

Ahora estaba allí, como siempre con él, como el padre de sus hijos, como el marido perfecto, como el compañero para toda la vida que deseaba tener.

Se incorporó y entonces notó el dolor.

Gimió sin poder evitarlo y volvió a quedar tendido en la cama. Despertó a Clark que en un rápido movimiento llegó hasta la cama y le ayudó a acomodarse; de nuevo el compañero perfecto.

"Tendrías que haberme despertado."

"Parecías dormir muy a gusto, no quería molestarte." Clark le besó en los labios, justo lo que necesitaba para sentirse un poco mejor. "Pero supongo que podría haberlo hecho por un beso así."

"¿Cómo estás?"

"No lo se. Dímelo tu."

Los dos guardaron silencio, mirándose a los ojos, como si así pudieran llevar la conversación que ninguno de ellos deseaba decir en voz alta. Pero no era posible. Oliver merecía saberlo, por mucho que Clark hubiera sido capaz de guardar el terrible secreto.

Le iba a hacer daño, sobretodo después de la conversación que habían tenido en casa antes de ir al hospital; no quería lastimarle, no deseaba que lo pasara peor, no tras su encuentro con Tess. Definitivamente, iba a ir a por ella en cuanto Oliver se encontrara mejor.

"Clark, por favor dime lo que ha pasado, porque algo me dice que ya lo se."

Clark se sentó en la cama junto a su compañero y esperó a que Oliver se acomodara contra su pecho. Le besó en la cabeza como si de su niño se tratara y acarició su espalda en pequeños masajes hasta que lo escuchó suspirar tranquilo. Por mucho que le doliera, también a él, era el momento de soltar la terrible bomba.

"Yo tenía razón ¿verdad?"

"Oliver, cariño lo siento." Oliver apretó sus brazos alrededor del cuerpo de su compañero, pues no sabía si aquella noticia le hacía sentir aliviado o roto por dentro, era una sensación que todavía tenía que decidir. "Pero cuerpo rechazó lo que quiera que Tess te hiciera. Supongo que al no ser algo natural. ¿Estás bien?"

"No lo se. Supongo que necesitaré algo de tiempo."

"Sabes que siempre me vas a tener aquí ¿verdad? Somos un equipo, tu y yo y espero que cuentes conmigo para todo." Volvió a besar a Oliver en la cabeza, deseaba tanto poder ayudarle y hacerle sentir mejor.

"Lo se, por eso te quiero tanto, por eso quería que si todavía podía tener un bebé, fuera tuyo, fuera nuestro y no una clase de…" No pudo decirlo en voz alta, pues Oliver ni siquiera sabía lo que quería decir. "Supongo que esto es lo mejor."


	19. Chapter 19

Clark volvió a mirar el reloj, hacía horas que habían pasado las doce y Oliver todavía no había dado señales de vida. Clark había comprendido perfectamente que su compañero necesitaba un poco de tiempo para asimilar lo que había ocurrido, aunque no quisiera reconocerlo, lo cierto era que había perdido un bebé, un bebé que no era de Clark, pero un bebé al fin y al cabo.

No habían llegado a hablar del tema, pues cada vez que Clark intentaba decir algo, Oliver cambiaba de rumbo radicalmente, en general hacía algo sin sentido y que carecía de importancia.

Por eso cuando aquella noche le había dicho que quería salir, que había quedado con unos amigos de la infancia para tomar algo y recordar viejos tiempos, Clark no se opuso, por mucho que no le hiciera gracia que volviera a la vida normal tan solo tres días después de haber salido del hospital.

Lo que no esperaba era ver pasar la media noche y que Oliver no estuviera de vuelta en casa. Estaba claro, que estar casado y tener dos niños, no iba a convertir a Oliver en un monje de clausura, pero no era correcto lo que estaba haciendo, como si de un adolescente cualquiera se tratara.

Chloe le había ofrecido quedarse con él y con los niños, pues lo había visto muy preocupado, pero por mucho que Chloe fuera la mejor amiga de los dos, aquella era una guerra personal, algo que necesitaba hablar tan solo con Oliver.

En poco rato, o demasiado largo para Clark, se hicieron las dos de la madrugada y cinco minutos más tarde Oliver entró en casa. Estaba hablando por teléfono, riéndose y hablando tan alto que despertar a los bebés era cuestión de tiempo.

Clark no se lo podía creer, hacía tanto tiempo que no veía a Oliver ebrio que creía estar soñando o lo que era peor, creía estar teniendo una pesadilla. Cerró con cuidado la puerta del dormitorio, para asegurarse que los niños pudieran seguir durmiendo tranquilamente, porque con el tono de voz en el que estaba hablando Oliver, no tardarían en empezar a llorar.

"¡Claro! ¡Nos vemos mañana a la misma hora!" La risa, excesivamente fuerte de Oliver, chirrió en los oídos de Clark. El millonario apagó el móvil y lo dejó caer sobre el sofá, para luego encaminarse hacia el dormitorio, sin ser capaz de caminar en línea recta. "¡Clark! No te había visto ¿Qué haces levantado todavía?"

"Esperarte." Clark buscó en su interior toda la tranquilidad que pudo, aunque viendo el estado en el que se encontraba su compañero tampoco era muy posible. "¿Se puede saber donde has estado? Esta tarde has dicho que salías a tomar algo y cuando te he llamado ni si quiera me has cogido el teléfono."

"Clark, por favor me estás hablando como… bueno si mi madre hubiera vivido cuando yo era adolescente, te parecerías a ella."

Abrió de golpe la puerta del dormitorio y se dejó caer, sin ningún cuidado en la cama. La habitación le daba vueltas, sin duda había bebido mucho más de la cuenta y ahora estaba pagando las consecuencias.

Al abrir de nuevo los ojos, Clark estaba observando a los bebés, que afortunadamente no se habían despertado y jamás recordarían aquel momento tan bochornoso de su padre. Después miró a Oliver en silencio, no sabía que decir, porque después de todo lo que habían pasado juntos, aquello era lo último que se esperaba por parte del hombre del que estaba enamorado.

Oliver se dio la vuelta en la cama y suspiró con fuerza.

"Menuda noche, tendrías que haber venido con nosotros." Dijo Oliver con una risa tonta, producto, sin ninguna duda del alcohol en sangre. "Te lo habrías pasado muy bien. Si que necesitaba esto…"

"Sabes, Oliver, lo siento pero no te comprendo. Eres el hombre más responsable que conozco, has pasado por tantas o más cosas que yo en la vida y ahora que todo empezaba a ir bien, dejas que Tess te hunda."

Clark negó con la cabeza, sabía que sus palabras harían daño a Oliver, pero tal vez era la única forma de hacerle reaccionar, a lo mejor no en ese momento, pues su mente no pensaba con claridad, si no cuando se despertara al día siguiente.

Oliver se levantó de un salto y por un momento perdió el poco equilibrio con el que contaba.

"No te consiento que me hables como si fuera un crío. Soy mayorcito para saber lo que hago con mi vida." Como si del destino ser tratara, Oliver cayó a la cama y quedó allí sentado, con la mirada puesta en Clark, pero sin decir nada más.

"¿Lo crees de verdad? Estás completamente borracho y no puedes mantenerte en mi." Clark dio unos pasos hacia él y se arrodilló delante de Oliver. Justo en ese momento su compañero desvió la mirada, aunque Clark no sabía muy bien si era por vergüenza propia o porque no deseaba mirarle en ese momento. "Han sido unos días horribles y se que jamás comprenderé por lo que has pasado, tras perder al bebé, pero al menos…"

"¿Podrías dejar de hablar de ese maldito bebé? Además, nunca llegó a ser siquiera un bebé como tal, no era nada." Oliver estaba levantando la voz otra vez. "No era un bebé, no perdí un bebé."

Oliver bajó la mirada, al mismo tiempo que se mordió el labio con fuerza, hasta hacerse daño. Clark observó como le comenzaba a temblar el labio, pues estaba poniendo todo su esfuerzo en no llorar.

"Ollie, no hemos hablado desde… desde que saliste del hospital, hace ya tres días y por mucho que me digas que estás bien, se que no es cierto."

Clark puso su mano lentamente sobre la de Oliver y esperó en silencio, aunque al día siguiente tenía que ir al periódico pronto, tenía todo el tiempo del mundo para el hombre que más quería.

"No se si quiero hablar, porque si no lo hago, si no hablo de ello, siento como si no hubiera pasado. Como si se tratara de una horrible pesadilla y al despertarme todo estuviera bien."

Unas pequeñas lágrimas asomaron en el filo de sus ojos, unas lágrimas que el propio Oliver luchaba por no derramar, por no derrumbarse, por no permitir que otra vez alguien como Tess le venciera.

Sin embargo, los pequeños ruiditos que hizo uno de los bebés al despertarse, estaba seguro que se trataba de Lora, hicieron que el corazón le diera un vuelco y de repente, todos los sentimientos que durante las pocas horas que aquella pequeña criatura había estado en su interior, volvieron a él.

Apretó los ojos con tanta fuerza, que casi se hizo daño, pero hacerlo, fue como si estuviera recordando el amor que había llegado a sentir durante unos minutos, por su nuevo hijo, por saber que jamás tendrían problemas para criar a uno más y que siempre sentiría que sería de Clark, como si Tess no tuviera nada que ver con él. Había decidido protegerle, amarle y cuidarle, porque iba a ser su hijo.

Pero de repente todo había desaparecido como si nada, ese niño no estaba, su cuerpo lo había rechazado y todo había terminado incluso antes de comenzar.

"No soy más que un niñato imbécil de treinta años." Se dejó caer sobre la cama y se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos. las lágrimas por fin se derramaron por su rostro y sobretodo no quería que Clark le viera en ese estado.

"En primer lugar tienes treinta y dos años." Se tumbó a su lado y lo escuchó refunfuñar por lo bajo, pues si había algo que no le gustaba a Oliver, era que le recordaran la edad real que tenía, pero al mismo tiempo lo escuchó reírse en voz baja. Tomó sus manos y consiguió que las apartara de su rostro. "Y en segundo lugar, si eres un imbécil, pero ¿sabes por qué? Por intentar mantenerme alejado de lo que te ocurría."

"¿Por qué tienes que conocerme también?"

"Por eso me casé contigo, porque aprendí a conocerte y me gustó… me encantó lo que vi, para bien y para mal, así que si no te importa, me gustaría ayudarte a pasar el mal trago en el que estás metido."

Por fin, Oliver se dio la vuelta y apoyó la cabeza sobre el pecho de Clark, lo abrazó con fuerza, con mucha fuerza, sabiendo que jamás le haría daño y apretó su rostro contra él, escuchando el tranquilo latir de su corazón.

"¿Podrás perdonarme? No quería alejarte, ni siquiera creo que fuera consciente de lo que estaba haciendo. Nunca he perdido a nadie desde la muerte de mis padres y cuando me dijiste que el niño ya no estaba… por un momento, demasiado largo, volví a sentirme igual que el día que perdí a mis padres. Me sentí solo, lejos de tener cualquier tipo de control sobre mi mismo y sobretodo, sentí que volvía a encerrarme en mi mismo, como cuando era un niño. Me olvidé de ti," Sonrió con tristeza, incluso vergüenza de lo que había hecho. "incluso me olvidé de los niños, me olvidé de mis propios hijos."

Clark lo escuchó sollozar en voz baja, pero en lugar de decir nada, le besó en la cabeza y le abrazó con más fuerza que nunca.

"No te tengo que perdonarte por nada, no has hecho nada malo, excepto, a lo mejor comportarte como un estúpido adolescente. Pero al menos mañana te sentirás suficientemente mal por la resaca como para no volver a hacerlo."

Los dos rieron durante un momento, pero pocos segundos más tarde, la mirada de Oliver se volvió a ensombrecer otra vez. Clark se dio cuenta que el cuerpo de su compañero se había vuelto a poner tenso y se incorporó para mirarle, mientras escuchaba a los niños removerse en sus cunas.

"Oliver…"

"Lo se, lo se, se que tengo que contártelo, pero no se como vas a reaccionar y me da miedo…"

Los labios de Clark sobre los suyos, besándole suavemente, hicieron que dejara de pensar por un momento, cerrara los ojos y disfrutara del pequeño momento de intimidad del que disponían, lejos de los malos recuerdos y los remordimientos.

"Dime lo que te pasa. Por muy malo que sea, te voy a querer, no voy a salir corriendo sin más." Oliver sonrió y se ruborizó como si de un niño al que habían pillado en medio de una trastada se tratara. "¿Qué es lo que está pasando por tu cabeza?"

"Saber si podremos tener más hijos… como Lora y Jonathan, bebés que sean completa y solamente nuestros."

Clark abrió la boca para contestar, pero no encontró como hacerlo. Por eso no dijo nada, apoyó la cabeza sobre el vientre de Oliver, como había tantas veces durante el embarazo y se quedó allí, hasta que encontró las palabras apropiadas.

"No lo se; pero no me importa." Oliver quería protestar, pero Clark no le dejó. "Los niños fueron un regalo inesperado, así que si quien quiera que nos los hizo llegar, quiere darnos la oportunidad de volver a ser padres, sólo el tiempo nos lo dirá."

Oliver murmuró algo que Clark no pudo entender y cuando este se levantó para mirarle, tenía los ojos cerrados, la respiración tranquila y todo su cuerpo se había relajado, incluso las manos, que ahora estaban entrelazadas con las de Clark, ya no estaban en tensión. Oliver se había quedado dormido.

Moviéndose lentamente, Clark fue hasta su rostro y le dio un beso en los labios.

"Descansa, han sido unos días muy largos."


	20. Chapter 20

"¡Papá!" Oliver dejó a un lado las herramientas que estaba usando y salió del granero al escuchar la voz de su hija llamándole. "Papá, Jonathan no me deja jugar con el camión."

Oliver se quedó parado al ver la imagen que tenía delante, sus dos hijos, de cinco años, estaban discutiendo por ver quien jugaba con el viejo camión de la granja de sus padres, que ahora ya no funcionaba, pero que al que Clark guardaba un gran cariño, por haber sido de su padre y anteriormente de su abuelo.

"Lora, Jonathan, ¿Os importaría dejar en el suelo el camión de vuestro padre?" Oliver fue hasta los chicos, asegurándose que Jonathan no se hiciera daño al dejar el pesado camión en el suelo, aunque para el niño no debía pensar más que un camión de juguete.

Aquellos últimos cinco años habían pasado tan rápido que Oliver casi no se había dado cuenta. De repente sus hijos tenían cinco años, habían empezado el colegio, como cualquier niño terrícola y estaban empezando a desarrollas todas sus habilidades como cualquier niño de Kripton. Cada vez estaba más convencido que los niños eran la viva imagine de Clark y se preguntó si Martha y Jonathan habían pasado por mismo que él cuando Clark había llegado a sus vidas.

En ocasiones, Oliver se sentía sobrepasado por unas situaciones que no era capaz de controlar, ver a sus hijos levitar por primera vez y hacerse a la idea de que no iban a hacerse daño o verlos levantar, como lo estaba viendo ahora, un camión de varías toneladas, hacía que el corazón se le saliera del pecho.

Clark se reía de él en ocasiones cuando decía que se preocupaba demasiado, cuando no dejaba de vigilar la seguridad de los niños o cuando había puesto detectives y cámaras cerca de ellos, para evitar que nadie conociera su secreto. Clark se reía, aunque al principio Oliver no comprendía como era posible que su compañero estuviera tan tranquilo.

"Mírame, yo también tengo poderes y mis padres tuvieron que aprender de cero a evitar que la gente no lo descubriera. ¿No crees que nosotros con la experiencia que tenemos en ocultar nuestras identidades, no vamos a ser capaces de proteger a nuestros propios hijos?"

Aunque no había sido nada fácil, al final Oliver lo había terminado por entender y había aceptado que el resto de su vida iba a ser algo así como una montaña rusa, siempre pendiente de los niños, de sus problemas, de que no mostraran sus habilidades en público, que no se hicieran daño con la kriptonita que todavía quedaba en la Tierra.

"Por si no te has dado cuenta, te estás comportando como cualquier padre preocupado por sus hijos." Dijo un día, el día en que los gemelos habían cumplidoClark justo antes de agarrar a Oliver y llevarlo consigo al sofá. Lo abrazó y se apoyó en él, mientras masajeaba su espalda. "Estás hecho todo un padrazo ¿Lo sabías?"

"La verdad es que no." Oliver sonrió y suspiró. "Los niños no eran más que unos bebés ayer y míralos ahora, están a punto de comenzar el colegio. ¿Crees que nos estamos haciendo mayores?"

Clark se echó a reír, nunca se había preocupado por la edad, siempre había tenido tantas cosas en la cabeza, la gente que quería destruir el mundo, su familia, Oliver y los niños, que ahora se daba cuenta que le tiempo estaba pasando muy rápido y ahora tenían una familia, eran dos hombres responsables, con trabajamos muy buenos, dos gemelos y dos casas.

Tal vez habían dejado un poco descuidado su faceta de superhéroe, pero de repente las prioridades habían cambiado. La mitad del tiempo la pasaban en Metropolis, pero cuando tenía algún fin de semana libre o algunos días libres, decidían marcharse a Smallville, donde los dos eran ahora propietarios de la granja de los Kent, ahora llamada, Kent-Queen, donde los niños podían desatar, pues así lo llamaba Oliver, sus habilidades, lejos de miradas curiosas.

Ahora Oliver miraba a sus hijos, Lora, con el mismo cabello negro que Clark y su misma forma de ser, tranquila, relajada pero siempre preocupada por su hermano, atenta para que Jonathan, el muchacho por su parte, tenía el mismo carácter que Oliver, Clark decía que tenía su misma sonrisa pícara, con la que podía conseguir cualquier cosa que se propusiera.

Pero lo que más distinguía a Jonathan eran los ratos que pasaba mirando las estrellas, como si supiera que el pasado de su padre y su hermana estuviera allí. Jonathan pasaba horas mirando por el nuevo telescopio que le habían regalado sus padres, preguntando a Clark y a Oliver cual era esa o tal estrella o mil preguntas que a veces ninguno de los dos podía responder.

"Vamos Jonathan, deja el coche en el suelo y déjale jugar a tu hermana."

"Pero papá, es que Lora me había dicho que no era capaz de levantarlo con una sola mano."

"Chicos venid aquí."

Oliver se arrodilló y se sentó en la hierba, cada uno de sus hijos se sentó en una de sus rodillas y le miraron expectantes esperando que les contara alguna historia, como todas las que les había contado sobre todas las aventuras que habían vivido Clark y él juntos.

"Os hemos dicho muchas veces que sois especiales ¿verdad?" Los dos niños asintieron al mismo tiempo, aunque nunca habían llegado a comprender que era eso que les había tan especiales con relación a los otros niños. "Pues resulta que tenemos que guardar el secreto, vuestro secreto, eso que os hace diferentes."

"Pero, papá, ¿Por qué somos tan especiales? Cuando estamos con otros niños," Comenzó a decir Lora. "no les veo nada diferente. ¿Estamos enfermos algo?"

"No, nada de eso. Pero digamos que los otros niños no juegan con camiones como vosotros. No los pueden levantar y no corren tanto mis niños." Oliver miró a los niños esperando que comprendieran sus palabras. "¿Entendéis lo que os quiero decir?"

"Creo que si." Jonathan se acomodó sobre el regazo de Oliver y miró al cielo. "Lora y yo venimos de allí arriba, ¿verdad?"

Oliver se quedó en silencio, pues no esperaba aquella pregunta. Hasta ese momento, los niños nunca les habían preguntado de donde procedían, ni siquiera se habían percatado que eran, de alguna manera especiales. Por eso, aquella afirmación pilló a Oliver fuera de juego.

"Jonathan cariño, Lora y tu sois nuestros hijos, que seáis especiales no quiere decir que vengáis de las estrellas. En realidad, al ser especiales os parecéis a papá más de lo que os imagináis, él también es especial y si le preguntáis os dirá que siempre tiene mucho cuidado que nadie descubra ese rasgo que le hace tan especial; es nuestro secreto y ahora que os estáis haciendo mayores, papá y yo queremos compartirlo con vosotros, para que lo guardéis también."

Lora se arrodilló sobre su padre y con sus pequeñas manitas cogió su rostro. Sonrió, tan alegre como siempre y le dio un beso en la mejilla. "El niño de la granja de al lado; se mete con nosotros y dice que somos raros, pero nunca le diré que en realidad somos especiales y que él no lo es." Se abrazó a su padre y se echó a reír, al igual que Jonathan, cuando Oliver s puso en pie, llevándolos a los dos en brazos.

"¿Queréis volar a mi manera? ¿Cómo mi padre me hacía volar a mi de pequeño?"

"¡Si!" Dijeron los dos niños al mismo tiempo. Oliver los puso a cada uno en una mano y los levantó en el aire. Los niños rieron al sentir el aire en la cara, pese a que no era lo mismo que cuando lo hacían ellos, eran felices por poder jugar con su padre. "¡Más alto papá!"

- o -

"Clark, ¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento?"

Por fin, los gemelos estaban en la cama, después de un largo día de juegos y Clark y Oliver tenían un rato para ellos solos mientras cenaban en el salón de la gran casa de Smallville. Oliver había preparado la cena, desde que se había interesado por hacer un pastel para el cumpleaños de Lora un año antes, había descubierto los encantos de la cocina.

"Claro, ¿Qué ocurre?" Oliver sirvió dos copas más de vino y pensó como iba a decir aquello. "¿Ha ocurrido algo? ¿No me digas que alguien ha visto a los chicos _hacer algo_?"

"No, tranquilo no tiene nada que ver con los niños. He recibido una llamada de un viejo amigo de la universidad, alguien que está preparando al campaña para el año que viene, para las elecciones." Clark escuchó con atención y por un momento, Oliver, vio la misma expresión seria y concentrada que había visto en Lora esa misma tarde.

"¿Qué campaña? ¿Estás hablando de las elecciones?"

"Si, mi amigo, me ha dicho que están interesados en mi. dicen que sería un buen político, alguien con principios, seguro de si mismo, alguien…"

"Oliver, ¿me estás diciendo que quieres presentarte a las elecciones del año que viene?" Oliver esperó un momento, no sabía lo que eso significaba exactamente, si Clark estaba feliz por él o si por el contrario le parecía mal. Sin embargo, al ver la sonrisa aparecer en el rostro de su compañero no tuvo muchas dudas. "Bueno nunca lo había pensado la verdad, entre las empresas, Green Arrow y ahora los niños. ¿Tu quieres hacerlo?"

"Quieren que me presente para alcalde de Metropolis y están seguros de que puedo ganar." Oliver sirvió una copa más de vino, tras beberse de un trago la que había puesto anteriormente.

Clark se levantó, dio la vuelta a la mesa y se colocó junto a su compañero.

"¿Por qué me parece que estás a punto de decirme que hay algún pero?" Preguntó mientras le acariciaba el rostro. Sonrió al ver la preocupación en el rostro de Oliver. "¿Cuál es la pega?"

"Me quieren a mi porque el candidato original recibió una serie de misteriosas amenazas, contra él, contra su familia, parece ser que alguien le estuvo espiando y consiguió sacar algún que otro secreto personal y necesito saber que estarás conmigo en esto pase lo que pase."

"¿Lo dices por Lora y Jonathan? ¿Temes que alguien los descubra? Oliver, eres uno de los hombres más ricos del mundo y los dos sabemos que enemigos nunca te van a faltar, aunque no seas alcalde. Tarde o temprano alguien llamará a nuestra puerta y nos amenazará con tener fotos sobre los niños o sobre mi, o sobre Green Arrow. Serán mil cosas." Oliver tiró de él y le abrazó, justo había dicho lo que tanto necesitaba escuchar.

"¿Entonces, te parece bien?"

"¿Verte como alcalde de la ciudad?" Clark sonrió con picardía. "Creo que estarías muy sexy como alcalde y en cuanto a lo que pienso que puedas hacer por la ciudad, te he visto salvar el mundo y la Metropolis no tiene ni idea de todo lo que has hecho por ella, así que si ahora además la estás gobernando, estoy seguro que todo será mucho mejor."

"¿Estás seguro?"

"Estoy seguro que vas a ganar, estoy seguro que vas a ser el mejor alcalde que Metropolis ha tenido nunca y estoy seguro que tu familia va a estar muy orgullosa de ti." Oliver le dio un beso, a veces pensaba que no se merecía a alguien como Clark a su lado, pero cuando lo tenía entre sus brazos, se daba cuenta que Clark Kent, el hombre al que más quería era completamente suyo.


	21. Chapter 21

Era más de media noche cuando Oliver regresó a casa. No había cenado, pero estaba demasiado cansado como para tener hambre. Tan sólo quería meterse en la cama y dormir durante todo un día completo. Se movió por loft sin hacer ruido, Clark y los niños ya estaban en la cama y no quería molestarles.

Se metió en la cama, junto a Clark, pero el frío de su cuerpo despertó a su compañero, que lentamente, todavía adormecido, se dio la vuelta y apoyó la cabeza sobre su pecho. Oliver lo escuchó suspirar y notó que sus manos lo abrazaban con fuerza.

"¿Cómo va la recaudación de fondos?" Dijo Clark alargando las palabras más de la cuenta y así ser capaz de pensar en lo siguiente que quería decir.

"Larga, a veces desesperante, pero creo que puedo conseguir una buena suma para la campaña."

Clark sonrió; todavía se le hacía raro, hablar de campaña o imaginar a Oliver como alcalde Metropolis; pero sobretodo se preguntaba como sería capaz e hacerlo todo al mismo tiempo, ser marido, padre, alcalde y superhéroe. No se extrañaba que llegara completamente destrozado a casa.

"¿Qué vas a hacer mañana?" Clark levantó la vista, abriendo por fin los ojos y mirando a su compañero. "Me gustaría pasar un rato contigo y los niños. No hacen más que preguntar por ti."

"Yo también les hecho mucho de menos." Oliver besó la frente de Clark y cerró los ojos. "Pero también quiero que tengan el futuro que se merecen. Si dejo que Johnson gane, permitiré que lleve a cabo el acta de los enmascarados como él mismo la llama. Tendremos que darnos a conocer, quitarnos la doble identidad y mostrarnos al mundo; pero dentro de unos años, serán los niños y puede que ellos no quieran ser justicieros, tal vez no quieran que la gente sepa que son especiales. No voy a permitir que por el simple hecho de tener alguna habilidad especial tengan que salir a la luz si no quieren."

"¿Ese es el discurso que has dado hoy?"

Clark se apoyó sobre su brazo para poder ver mejor a su compañero; le acarició la mejilla y se quedó en silencio, simplemente mirándole, contemplando un rostro que había amado desde el primer momento, un rostro que le hacía llegar a sitios imposibles y al mismo tiempo conseguía que lo más difícil pareciera simple.

"Sabes Clark, tengo un miedo terrible a perder las elecciones." Clark permaneció en silencio, dejando que el millonario siguiera hablando. "Nunca he hecho algo como esto y ahora me estoy poniendo frente a la gente ,diciendo que soy la mejor elección para esta ciudad. Todos sabemos que no es así, cualquiera que haya visto o leído algo sobre mi pasado, sabrá que no lo soy."

"Vamos, Oliver, no te subestimes tanto. Todos hemos cometido errores en nuestras vidas, nadie es perfecto. Pero tu has cambiado. Ahora eres un padre de familia un marido." Oliver sonrió ante aquello. "Tienes unos niños que te adoran y quieres hacer lo mejor por ellos y por el resto de ciudadanos de esta ciudad. Creo que algo así te convierte directamente en la mejor opción."

Oliver bostezó y cerró los ojos, sin darse cuenta, en menos de cinco minutos, ya estaba completamente dormido, entre los brazos de Clark, soñando con el día de las elecciones, el día en el que su vida podía volver a cambiar por completo.

Lo que ni Oliver, ni Clark sabían, era que su vida iba a dar un giro tremendo a la mañana siguiente, nada más levantarse, mientras daban el desayuno a los gemelos.

Las vacaciones acababan de terminar y los gemelos habían comenzado el día de antes una nueva aventura en su vida, el colegio. Pese a que Clark hubiera querido llevarlos a un colegio como el que había ido él, Oliver había insistido en que para estar bien preparados, quería llevarlos al mejor y ese no podía ser otro que el colegio Richmond de Metropolis.

"Es un sitio para niños ricos." Había dicho Clark cuando Oliver se lo había comentado.

"Yo fui a ese colegio." Clark sonrió. "Bueno, tal vez no sea el mejor ejemplo, pero ese colegio es el mejor del condado y posiblemente del estado."

Como no podía ser de otra forma Clark acabó aceptando y cuando vio el lugar con sus propios ojos, se dio cuenta que Oliver tenía razón. Aquel lugar era increíble, sus instalaciones como nunca las había visto Clark y contaba con un campo de hierba enorme donde los niños podrían moverse con libertad. Tal y como había dicho Oliver, era el mejor sitio para sus hijos y tras el primer día de colegio, los dos niños estabna totalmente encantados con el lugar.

Durante el desayuno hablaron animadamente sobre lo que habían hecho aquel primer día y lo que iban a hacer durante el curso. Se reían y hablaban de lo mucho que les gustaba su profesora la señorita Lauren.

Alguien llamó a la puerta del apartamento, mientras los niños se tomaban sus boles de cereales. No esperaban a nadie y mucho menos a esas horas de la mañana, por lo que tanto Clark como Oliver, temieron que se tratara de la prensa. Sin embargo, al abrir la puerta, se dieron cuenta que era algo mucho peor.

"¿Tess que haces aquí?"

Clark se estremeció al escuchar aquel nombre, que esperaba no volver a escuchar en toda su vida. No podía decir que les hubiera arruinado la vida, pues al fin y al cabo les había dejado a los niños. Pero les había hecho mucho daño, sobre todo a Oliver al hacerle creer que podrían tener otro bebé. Por eso había esperado no tener que volver a encontrársela nunca más y mucho menos en su propia casa.

"He oído las nuevas noticias. Dicen que te presentas para alcalde, tenía que comprobar si eso era cierto."

Sin esperar que ninguno de los dos le dijeran nada, Tess entró directamente en la casa. Miró a los niños; había estado tan cerca de conseguir su propósito… De haberlos tenido a su alcance, esos niños podrían haber cambiado el mundo para siempre, pero Clark se puso entre ella y los pequeños, podía leer sus pensamientos y jamás permitiría que estuviera cerca de ellos.

"Vamos chicos, es hora de ir al colegio."

No le importaba lo que Tess tuviera que decirles, sus hijos eran lo primero y estaba seguro que Oliver no tendría problemas con ella, al menos a plena luz del día. Le dio un beso de despedida.

"Llama si tienes cualquier problema. Sabes que te podré escuchar desde cualquier distancia." Le susurró al oído antes de marcharse.

Miró una vez más a esa mujer, nunca le había visto, incluso cuando no conocía cuales eran sus planes con su familia, pero ahora sabía de lo que era capaz, los escrúpulos no era algo que algo que abundara en ella. No quería dejar a Oliver solo, era lo que su instinto; pero la sonrisa de su compañero, le hizo sentirse mejor.

"Veo que Clark te cuida bien." Dijo Tess un momento más tarde d que Clark cerrara la puerta al marcharse con los niños. Se sentó en el sofá y esperó a que Oliver hiciera lo mismo.

"¿Qué es lo que quieres Tess? ¿Para que has venido a ver si tus experimentos funcionan bien?"

"Vamos Oliver no seas así. al fin y al cabo yo os di un regalo que jamás hubierais conseguido por vosotros mismos." Oliver no dijo nada, sabía que le estaba provocando para que le gritara, pero no iba a entrar en su juego así como así. "Muy bien, no estoy aquí por los niños, poruqe ya se que los he perdido."

"No has perdido nada Tess, Johnathan y Lora nunca fueron tuyos." Tess sonrió con maldad, como si escondiera un as bajo la manga al respecto, pero Oliver prefirió no preguntar. "Así que dime, ¿tu visita tan inesperada no tendrá nada ver con que yo me presente a las elecciones para alcalde verdad?"

"Veo que me conoces bien. Quiero formar parte de tu equipo."

Oliver se echó a reír, por una vez tenía gracia lo que decía Tess, aunque un segundo después se dio cuenta que no se trataba de ninguna broma. No se lo podía creer, aquella mujer hablaba completamente en serio.

"Aunque no lo creas, apoyo tu causa Oliver, por nada del mundo querría que ni tu ni Clark ni ninguno de los héroes que ocultan su identidad, tuvieran que salir a descubierto por una estúpida ley."

"No me lo trago Tess, primero intentas secuestrarme, a mi y a mis hijos y ahora quieres ayudarnos. ¿Dónde está el truco?"

"No hay ningún truco Oliver."

De repente Oliver se dio cuenta, no se trataba de él, ni de Clark, ni de ninguno de esos héroes de los que ella hablaba. Se trataba de proteger su experimento, mantener seguros a los niños, porque todavía estaba segura que podría recuperarlos en algún momento.

"Aléjate de mis hijos."

"Oliver."

"Tess lo digo en serio, podemos pelearnos entre nosotros todo lo que quieras, puedes intentar matarme, hacer conmigo lo que quieras, porque me importaría muy poco si tocas a mis hijos."

"No es lo que piensas." Sin embargo su gesto serio se transformó en una diminuta sonrisa que no pudo ocultar. "Solo quiero protegerlos."

Olive se levantó, de repente su cuerpo parecía mucho más grande, parecía haber crecido y producía una gran sombra delante de Tess. Tal vez fuera saber que sus hijos podían estar otra vez en peligro, le hacía volverse mucho más protector de lo que ya era normalmente.

"Me da igual lo que me digas, Tess, se muy bien de lo que eres capaz, se lo que hiciste conmigo y te juro que no vas a ponerles una mano encima a mis hijos."

"Oliver, si quisieras escucharme." Tess sacó una carpeta del portafolios del que no se había separado en ningún momento desde que había llegado. "Tengo información sobre tu rival; no es nada igual, tan sólo son documentos que demuestran que ese hombre quiere hacer cosas terribles con la gente especial y aunque no te lo creas quiero lo mejor para tus hijos, pues al fin y al cabo me siento responsable de ellos."

Oliver miró las hojas en la mano de Tess, todavía podía ser una trampa, una forma de liarle y conseguir lo que ella quería, pero también podía tener razón, pese a que no comprendía porque quería ayudarles realmente. Cogió las hojas finalmente y comenzó a mirarlas por encima. Había nombres, datos y lugares, comentarios horribles sobre lo que eran para Johnson la gente con ciertas habilidades especiales, lo que eran para él Jonathan y Lora.

"Quédatelo, léelo y cuando compruebes que estoy de tu parte, me llamas."

Tess se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta.

"¿Por qué estás haciendo esto?"

"Ya te lo he dicho quiero lo mejor para tus hijos."

Sin esperar más preguntas de Oliver, Tess dejó al apartamento y al millonario allí de pie, con las hojas en la mano, preguntándose, si después de todo, sería buena idea aliarse con su peor enemigo.


	22. Chapter 22

"¿Crees que dice la verdad?"

Clark bebió un largo trago de cerveza, antes de contestar. Oliver le miraba, esperando una respuesta, algo que le ayudara a decidir lo que hacer con la información que le había dado Tess. Siempre lo hacía; cuando necesitaba una respuesta, cuando quería que alguien bueno, como Oliver siempre decía, le hiciera ver las cosas con claridad, buscaba la respuesta de Clark y eso ponía más nervioso todavía al periodista.

"No lo se. Después de todo lo que nos ha hecho Tess, sinceramente no se si puedo creer que quiera ayudarte simplemente por ayudar a los niños. Pero lo que pone en ese informe. Es muy grave Oliver."

El millonario bajó la mirada hasta los papeles que tenía delante. Los había leído tantas veces que creía habérselo aprendido de memoria. Había cosas tan horribles aquellos papeles, que le daba miedo la idea de que ese hombre llegara al poder.

"Dime que hacer."

"Oliver, cariño," Clark acarició la mejilla de su compañero y sonrió cariñosamente. "Eres un superhéroe, has salido a la mitad de esta ciudad y si me apuras al mundo entero y ahora… me miras con esa carita de perrillo abandonado y no puedo creer que seas la misma persona."

"¿Eso es malo? Clark, tengo dudas, porque si acepto la ayuda de Tess, será como si estuviera firmando un pacto con el diablo y tan sólo el destino sabe que es lo que querrá ella en el futuro. Además no quiero dejar a los niños cerca de ella, siempre los ha querido. ¿Realmente es malo?"

"Claro que no es malo, precisamente por eso te adoro. ¿te das cuenta el poder que tendrías en tus manos si no pensaras que puedes hacer daño a alguien? He visto a gente con poderes hacerse daño o herir a inocentes. Tu puedes tener un gran poder político y temes lo que pueda ocurrir si tomas a Tess como una aliada. Por eso precisamente me casé contigo."

"Entonces…"

"No, lo siento, no puedo decirte cual es el mejor camino, porque no estoy seguro que haya realmente un camino fácil o correcto. Estoy seguro que hagamos lo que hagamos, pueden ocurrir mil cosas horribles."

Oliver suspiró con fuerza. le gustaba más ser un millonario que se dedicaba a ir de fiestas y a beber, sin presiones, sin que el mundo se pudiera volver hacia él y pedirle explicaciones por sus actos. Los niños empezaron a llamarles desde sus habitaciones.

"Pero tampoco estarían los niños y no estarías tu."

"¿Cómo dices?" Dijo Clark sonriendo."

"Nada, lo siento, estaba hablando conmigo mismo." Le dijo un beso rápido en los labios y se encaminó hacia la habitación de los niños.

Tampoco estarían ellos, si hubiera seguido con su vida de mujeres, alcohol y otro tipo de sustancias, Clark no estaría con él, pues no se habría enamorado de un hombre que no había sabido ser un adulto. Los niños, Lora y Jonathan jamás habrían nacido, aunque hubieran sido un hecho fortuito. Sonrió al pensar que tal vez tendría que darle las gracias a Tess por haberle hecho aquellos dos regalos tan maravillosos.

"¡Papa!"

Lora saltó de la cama en cuanto vio entrar a su padre en la habitación y se lanzó a sus brazos. Oliver la cogió al vuelo y la lanzó al aire mientras la niña reía contenta.

"Te hemos echado mucho de menos." Dijo la niña entre risas.

"Y yo a vosotros. Pero este fin de semana es todo nuestro, nos iremos papá, tu hermano tu y yo a donde queráis y nadie nos molestará, lo prometo."

"¿Lo dices de verdad? ¿Podremos ir a la granja? Me lo pasé muy bien en la granja y quiero volver."

"Claro que si pequeña, donde vosotros queráis."

Una nueva personita se abrazó a sus piernas, se dio la vuelta y vio que se trataba de Jonathan. Adoraba cuando los niños no usaban sus poderes y se comportaban como niños normales; de la otra forma, podía llegar a sentirse bastante impotente de saber como reaccionar cuando comenzaban a flotar o conseguían levantarlo del suelo con una sola mano.

"¡Papá!" Dijo el niño igual que su hermana. "¿Vamos a ir a la granja? ¿Y podremos jugar con el camino?"

Oliver dejó a Lora en el suelo junto a su hermano y colocó cada una de sus manos sobre los hombros de los niños para intentar así mantener toda su atención en lo que estaba a punto de de decir.

"Podeis jugar con el camión, pero necesito que no uséis vuestras habilidades especiales."

"¿Por qué? ¿Está mal usar los poderes?" El rostro de Lora se entristeció nada más decir aquello.

"No, para nada, no está mal, pero muchas personas mayores no pueden hacer lo mismo que vosotros y no entienden como lo hacéis."

"Tu no puedes hacerlo." Se adelantó Jonathan, resaltando una obviedad.

Oliver se sonrió y revolvió el cabello de su hijo, le recordaba tanto a Clark. Los dos niños tenía mucho de sus dos padres, pero Jonathan sabía poner la misma mirada cariñosa de su padre.

"No, yo no puedo hacerlo, pero hay gente que…" Estaba a punto de llegar a un punto sin retorno en el iba a decir algo que podría hacer daño a los niños. Pero por más que buscaba las palabras apropiadas, no encontraba nada que no sonara mal.

"¿Recordáis cuando os contaba como era yo de pequeño?" Al levantar la vista, Oliver encontró a Clark en la puerta, los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y una encantadora sonrisa en los labios. Había llegado justo para salvar el momento. Se sentó en el suelo, como si de un niño más se tratara, a punto de escuchar la historia de Clark. Lora y Jonathan, se sentaron en su regazo y dejaron que su padre los rodeara con sus brazos. "No era un niño como los demás, ¿os acordáis?" Los dos niños asintieron sonrientes. "Y vuestros abuelos me hicieron comprender que tenía que ser discreto con mis habilidades. ¿Sabéis lo que significa ser discreto?" De nuevo los dos niños movieron su cabeza, casi al mismo tiempo, en este caso, con un gesto negativo.

"Ser discreto, significa guardar un secreto." Susurró Oliver en el oído de sus hijos. "Y lo que tenemos que hacer ahora es guardar el secreto de vuestros poderes y no contárselo a nadie. ¿Queréis que tengamos un secreto nosotros cuatro?"

"¡Si!" Dijeron alegremente y en el mismo momento los dos niños.

"Entonces cuando vayamos a la granja, tenéis que comportaros como si no pudierais volar, o levantar camiones con una mano."

"¿Cómo los otros niños?" Lora miró a sus dos padres.

"Exactamente, como los otros niños, siempre y cuando no dejéis de ser vosotros mismos." Los dos niños miraron a Oliver, como si su padre acabara de hablar en un extraño idioma que ninguno era capaz de comprender. "Lo que quiero decir es que por nada del mundo deseo que dejéis de ser las dos personitas más importantes de mi vida. Solo os tengo a vosotros y a papá y quiero que seáis exactamente como ahora."

Sin esperar respuesta por parte de los niños, Oliver comenzó a hacerles cosquillas a los dos, una mano para cada vientre. Podían ser niños especiales, tener poderes, ser capaces de volar, pero al fin y al cabo seguían siendo unos niños.

En cuanto terminaron de cenar y tomaron su baño de todos los días, Clark y Oliver metieron a los niños en la cama. Clark cogió a Lora y la dejó en su cama de flores, la niña cogió su postura de siempre, haciéndose un pequeño ovillo y se durmió a los pocos minutos, como hacía todas las noches. Oliver se hizo cargo de Jonathan, jugó con él, pues al niño le gustaba jugar una rápida partida de ajedrez todas las noches y le leyó un capítulo del "libro de dormir" como Oliver siempre lo había llamado. El niño se acomodó y antes de terminar la última página, ya estaba profundamente dormido.

Cerró la habitación con cuidado, para evitar que se despertara otra vez; Clark le estaba esperando allí.

"Si no hubiera sido por ti…" Comenzó a decir, pero las manos de Clark internándose bajo su camiseta y acariciando su vientre, mientras le besaba el cuello, le hicieron dejar de hablar.

"Lo tenías todo controlado." Clark susurró el oído de su compañero. "En cuanto a los poderes, este acostumbrarás."

Oliver apenas podía contenerse y pensar con normalidad, mientras sentía la lengua de Clark recorrer cada centímetro de su piel y una de sus rodillas abriendo sus piernas y atrapándolo contra la pared.

"Ha pasado mucho tiempo debería haberme acostumbrado."

"Tendría que haber visto lo que les costó a mis padres comprender lo que hacía, era nuevo para ellos, igual que lo está siendo para ti." Le besó en los labios, se apoderó de ellos como si fuera un acto desesperado y tiró del cuerpo de su compañero para hacer que se moviera. "¿Qué tal si te olvidas de eso por ahora y nos acostamos?"

"No tengo mucho sueño la verdad."

"No me estaba refirieron a meternos en la cama y dormir. Yo tampoco tengo sueño." La sonrisa de Clark estaba tan llena de picardía, que estuvo a punto de hacer que Oliver se ruborizara. "No quiero que pienses ahora en las elecciones, ni en la decisión que tienes que tomar, no quiero que te preocupes en nada que esté fuera de las cuatro paredes de esta casa."

"Per..."

"Oliver, lo digo en serio." Clark cerró la puerta del dormitorio y con un pequeño golpe que sabía que no lastimaría a Oliver, lo lanzó a la cama. "Nada de preocupaciones, nada de problemas. Solo tu, yo y los niños." Se sentó en el estómago de Oliver y comenzó a desabrocharle el pantalón. "¿Sabes cuanto hace que tengo que compartirte con la campaña? Me encanta ver que haces tanto por el futuro de tus hijos, pero esta noche, señor Oliver Queen, vas a ser completamente mío."

Oliver se echó a reír y como si se tratara de un entrenamiento, tiró a Clark sobre la cama, sin duda aquella noche iba a ser realmente larga.


	23. Chapter 23

Oliver no recordaba cuando había sido la última vez que había tenido unos días libres con sus hijos. Desde que había decidido empezar su carrera política, su vida con al familia se había visto bastante reducida. Quería hacer algo por la ciudad, pero al mismo no tiempo quería perder ni un segundo de los que pudiera tener con Clark y con los niños.

Por eso, lo había dejado claro, no quería que ese fin de semana le molestara nadie a menos de que se estuviera acabando el mundo. Iban a ser unos días con familia, solo con la familia y la granja.

Había vivido tantas cosas allí, todavía recordaba la primera vez que habían celebrado la boda, tan sólo la gente más íntima, los amigos y la madre de Clark. Nadie más había sabido de aquel evento, ni una sola cámara de fotógrafo, nadie de la prensa había estado allí. Sinceramente le había gustado más que su boda más oficial, por llamarla de alguna manera.

Llegaron por el viernes por la tarde, con el tiempo justo para limpiar un poco y arreglar la casa, aunque con la rapidez de Clark, fue un trabajo que terminaron en menos de un minuto. Los niños se repartieron las habitaciones, como siempre, Lora se hizo con la que tenía los enormes peluches, mientras que Jonathan se quedó en la que tenía más sitio para jugar con sus muñequitos de indios y vaqueros.

Clark preparó café y se sentó junto a Oliver en el sofá. Los dos se quedaron en silencio, mirando todo el salón. Habían cambiado tanto las cosas, Clark no se podía creer que ya no era el niño que había crecido allí. aquella casa había visto de todo, le había visto descubrir todos sus poderes, había visto la primera vez que se había enamorado y había visto el momento en que, como último habitante del lugar se marchaba para siempre.

Sentía que había abandonado y deseaba arreglar las cosas, aunque no fuera más que por la memoria de su padre, todavía lo recordaba arreglando el granero y trabajando duro todos los días para conseguir lo mejor para ellos tres.

Oliver se había recostado sobre él, con la cabeza apoyada sobre su pecho, dejándole perderse en sus pensamientos, finalmente levantó la mano y le acarició la mejilla para llamar su atención.

"¿En que estás pensando?"

"¿Te gustaría vivir en el campo?"

Oliver se echó a reír, pero en seguida se dio cuenta que su compañero estaba hablando totalmente en serio.

"¿Quieres que vivamos aquí? Bueno, supongo que teniendo un helicóptero podría ir y venir todos los días desde la ciudad, pero aún así, sigo pensando que es poco práctico."

Clark sonrió y le besó la cabeza, al mismo tiempo que rodeaba su cintura con ambas manos.

"No me refiero a algo permanente, quería decir que podríamos convertir la granja en un lugar al que venir habitualmente. Desde que has entrado en la política, noto que nos hemos distanciado y es normal, estás muchas horas con la campaña. Por eso, me gustaría que este fuera nuestro escondite."

"¿Cómo si fuera nuestra fortaleza? Espero que no quieras que actue igual que Jor-el con los niños. Ese papel creo que no me pega nada." Oliver escuchó reír a Clark, justo lo que casa necesitaba, alguien alegre.

"No seas tonto. Lo que quiero es que aquí podamos ser nosotros mismos. Les hemos dicho a los niños que no usen sus poderes, pero si mis padres me hubieran dicho eso a mi, si en la granja no hubiera usado mis poderes, seguramente tu y yo no estaríamos juntos."

Oliver se levantó de un saltó y se arrodilló frente a su compañero. Le miró tan detenidamente a los ojos y que Clark creyó que estaba a punto de atravesarlo.

"¿Qué tonterías estás diciendo? No se te ocurra pensar que estoy contigo porque eres especial por tener poderes. Claro que eres especial, para mi eres especial por el simple hecho de ser tu. Me dan igual tus poderes." Clark también se incorporó y le dio un beso que a punto estuvo de dejarlo sin respiración. Le recostó en el sofá y se colocó entre sus piernas, ahora no tendría donde ir. "Eso también te hace especial y sinceramente me encanta." Otro beso y de nuevo se quedó sin aire, sintiendo las manos de Clark rodeando su cuerpo.

"Lo que quería decir…" Empezó a decirle su compañero al oído.

"Lo se y la respuesta es por su puesto. Me encantaría estar aquí todos los fines de semanas, lejos de esas cámaras que intentan buscar el más mínimo defecto en lo que haga y por supuesto mantenerlas alejadas de los niños. No quiero que nadie descubra por error lo que son capaces de hacer."

"Además, aquí puedes pensar más tranquilamente en la proposición de Tess."

Un largo suspiro desesperado salió de Oliver, casi se había olvidado de aquello, pero ahora que volvía a su mente, se daba cuenta que tenía que tomar una decisión cuanto antes, Tess no era de las personas que tenían una gran paciencia.

"Si, supongo que es hora de darle una respuesta."

"¿Qué le vas a decir?"

Antes de que pudiera responder, Clark se levantó y alargó la mano hacia Oliver. en cuanto tuvo la de su compañero cerca, la cogió y le puso en pie. No dijo nada cuando subió las escaleras y muy silenciosamente, se acercó a la puerta de las dos habitaciones de los niños.

Primero se fijaron en Lora, que estaba dibujando junto a la ventana, mientras hablaba con el peluche de un oso. La niña se rió, como si el muñeco le acabara de contar un chiste y un momento más tarde se abrazó a él. Se dio la vuelta y saludó a sus padres con la mano para luego volver a su dibujo. Caminaron hacia la otra habitación, Jonathan estaba en el suelo, con todos sus pequeños soldaditos de la segunda guerra mundial luchando contra indios y vaqueros, aquello parecía una pequeña película de ciencia ficción.

El niño no se percató de la presencia de sus padres, por lo que Oliver y Clark se quedaron allí, mirando a través de la puerta que estaba entreabierta, los dos sonrieron al mismo tiempo cuando el niño se lanzó al suelo, jugando a que se protegía de una bomba lanzada por los vaqueros.

"No tienes que preocuparte por lo que decidas contestarle a Tess, siempre te estaré apoyando y se que harás lo mejor para los niños. Míralos, están jugando felices, sin saber lo duro que puede ser el mundo, sin saber que están en el punto de mira de Tess, porque saben que los estamos cuidando." Rodeó la cintura de Oliver y le dio un tierno beso en los labios. "Se que harás lo mejor."

"Gracias, a veces me pregunto que es lo que haría si no estuvieras conmigo."

"Probablemente, estarías en alguna fiesta con dos mujeres despampanantes y un nivel excesivo de alcohol en sangre, mientras la prensa te hace fotos que mañana aparecerían en los peores periódicos del país, diciendo que eres un caso perdido."

"Mmmm… Si, creo que tienes toda la razón. No se lo que haría si no estuvieras conmigo. ¿Y sabes? Creo que voy a aceptar la invitación de Tess. Se que nos traerá problemas y que a la larga querrá algo de nosotros, algo que no nos gustará, pero estaremos preparados para enfrentarnos a ella."

"¿Lo ves? No ha sido tan difícil, creo que tenías la respuesta en tu mente todos estos días, pero no te atrevías a decirlo en voz alta. ¿Te apetece que pidamos algo de cenar?" Preguntó Clark mientras bajaban la escalera.

"No recordaba que en Smallville hubiera muchas pizzerías." Clark sonrío con picardía. "¿Vas a ir a Metropolis y traerás salgo antes de que se enfríe ¿verdad?" Su compañero asintió. "Entonces creo que me apetece una pizza familiar barbacoa y ya sabes que a los niños les encanta todo lo que lleve extra de queso."

"Vuelvo en diez minutos."

Le dio un beso rápido a Oliver y se marchó de casa, levantando las cortinas a su paso como si fuera un vendaval. Una vez solo en casa, Oliver cogió una cerveza de la nevera y volvió al salón. Encendió la televisión, pero todo lo que encontró, fueron noticias terribles sobre lo mal que estaba el mundo y programas estúpidos, en algunos de los cuales escuchó las _noticias_ que se contaban sobre ellos, como si alguno de esos periodistas realmente los conociera. Que idiotas.

Alguien llamó a la puerta y aunque no quería levantarse, pensó que tal vez fuera algo realmente importante. Nada más abrirla, se dio cuenta que no debía haberlo hecho.

"No esperaba que desaparecieras sin más."

"¿Tess que haces aquí?"

Tess intentó dar un paso hacia el interior de la casa, pero Oliver se lo impidió.

"Esperaba que fueras un poco más hospitalario y me dejaras entrar. tenemos muchas cosas de que hablar ¿recuerdas?" Oliver no se movió, por mucho que hubiera decidido aceptar la oferta de Tess, no estaba dispuesto a dejarla estar cerca de los niños. "Muy bien, pues hablaremos aquí, aunque no me parece muy cortés por tu parte."

"¿Qué es lo que quieres?"

"En primer lugar saber si te has decidido ya."

"Empiezo a pensar que me estás espiando más de lo que yo suponía. Pero lo cierto es que si, he decidido aceptar, aunque eso no significa que nos convirtamos en aliados ni nada parecido. ¿Qué más quieres?"

"He oído algo un rumor por la ciudad que tal vez te interese."

"Si se trata de alguno de los rumores hablando sobre la vida que llevo, te puedo aseguro que me da exactamente igual, se perfectamente el tipo de persona que soy y la vida que tengo."

"No se trata de eso. Se dice que ha llegado gente nueva a la ciudad, gente peligrosa, mafiosos que quieren controlarlo todo."

"¿Y has venido hasta aquí para decirme eso? Todos los días llegan mafiosos a la ciudad, llevo años luchando contra ellos."

Estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta cuando Tess volvió a hablar.

"Pero ninguno de esos quería hacerte daño directamente a ti, _futuro señor alcalde_. No se trata de que quieran vender droga o que intenten apoderarse de la ciudad, se trata de ti y de tu familia. Creo que…."

Un ruido proveniente de la parte trasera de la casa, les hizo enmudecer a los dos. Oliver se dio la vuelta, si alguien intentaba hacer daño a sus hijos lo pagaría muy caro, corrió hacia las escaleras, pero justo al llegar a ellas, algo le dio un duro golpe en la cabeza. cayó al suelo y empezó a ver puntitos negros delante de él, después apareció una sombra que no fue capaz de reconocer y al segundo siguiente, escuchó a sus dos hijos llorando y llamándole desesperadamente.

"Jonathan, Lora." Intentó levantarse, pero eso tan sólo le puso las cosas más difíciles a su cabeza. sintió ganas de vomitar y cayó de nuevo al suelo cuando un nuevo golpe, eta vez en la espalda cayó sobre él. Protestó y siguió moviéndose, aunque fuera a rastras, llegaría arriba. No se iba a rendir.

Los niños seguían llorando, los escuchó más cerca, como si hubieran salido de sus habitaciones y escuchó pasos en la casa demasiados y voces que sonaban por todas partes. Pronto la sangre comenzó a correr por su frente y se dejó caer al pie de las escaleras.

"¡Papá!"

"Lora, Jonathan, no…"

Alguien le tapó la luz y le sujetó por el cuello de su camisa, que había dejado ser blanca y se estaba tiñendo del rojo de su sangre.

"Metropolis va a ser nuestra, espero que no te metas en medio." Le mostró uno de los peluches de su hija y Oliver levantó la mano, ante la figurita que sus ojos veían doble. "Vamos a llevar a los niños a dar un paseo, si te portas bien, los tendrás de vuelta muy pronto."

El último golpe le dejó tirado en las escaleras, ni siquiera lo sintió antes de quedar inconsciente, con el único pensamiento de que alguien se había llevado a sus hijos.


	24. Chapter 24

Clark regresó a casa con un par de pizzas. De vez en cuando le gustaba eso, sentirse libre y dejarse llevar por sus poderes, aunque no pensaba decírselo a los niños claro, la sola idea de tener que ir tras ellos continuamente porque echaban unas carreras o jugaban al baseball como solo un Kent podía hacerlo le daba dolor de cabeza.

No le gustaba tener que obligar a sus hijos a esconder sus poderes, pero Metropolis no era el mejor lugar para dejar que practicaran. Por eso, la granja, donde él había crecido donde se habían desarrollado sus poderes, donde había podido ser él mismo, sería el mejor lugar para que los dos pequeños aprendieran quienes eran en realidad.

Iban a ser felices, Clark no tenía claro, serían felices, con Oliver como alcalde de Smallville por el día y por la noche junto a él evitando el crimen. Los niños crecerían felices al margen de todos los problemas y sorpresas que había tenido él, porque cuando fueran descubriendo su verdadero yo, Clark estaría allí dispuesto a ayudarles y explicarles todo lo que les estaba ocurriendo.

Al llegar a la casa, se dio cuenta que la puerta estaba abierta. Miró a su alrededor buscando a los niños jugando en el porche, pero todo estaba vacío, en silencio; demasiado silencioso para una cosa en la que vivían dos niños de cinco años.

Entró lentamente y el corazón se le desbocó rápidamente. Había cosas tiradas por el suelo, destrozos, signos inequívocos de una pelea y al fondo, al pie de las escaleras tirado en el suelo, estaba Oliver.

Corrió hasta él y le dio al vuelta lentamente, con mucho cuidado por si tenía algo roto. Oliver protestó y entreabrió los ojos poco a poco.

"Oliver ¿qué ha pasado?" Sintió el cuerpo de su compañero sobre él, apenas se sostenía solo. Entonces vio la herida de su cabeza, todavía estaba sangrando y un pequeño reguero caía sobre su camisa. "Oliver."

"Alguien vino, no los vi bien, no se quienes eran." Protestó de nuevo, la cabeza le estaba matando y lo único que deseaba era volver a cerrar los ojos y dejarse llevar a la oscuridad de la inconsciencia. "¡Los niños!"

Entonces se dio cuenta, lo recordaba bien, alguien se había llevado a sus hijos antes de golpearle, sin duda querían que lo viera, quería hacer sufrir.

"Oliver, ¿Dónde están los chicos?"

"Se los han llevado."

"¿Cómo que…"

Oliver protestó con más fuerza cuando Clark le ayudó a ponerse en pie, tal vez había algo roto o tal vez tan sólo se trataba de su alma. Se sentó en el sofá y trató de centrarse en la realidad.

"Alguien se llevado a nuestros hijos Clark, alguien quiere hacerse con la ciudad y que ante todo, quiere hacerme daño a mi." Se mordió el labio, se sentía tan mal. "Se supone que soy un héroe Clark, se supone que ayudo a la gente y no soy capaz de proteger a mis propios hijos."

Trató de ponerse en pie, pero entre el mareo que sentía en su cabeza y la mano de Clark sobre su pecho no tuvo más remedio que permanecer recostado.

"No es tu culpa, no podías saber lo que iba a pasar." Oliver le miró, necesitaba tanto que le diera ánimos, como solo sabía hacerlo Clark, con esa expresión tranquila, en la que Oliver siempre encontraba la paz.

"Tenemos que encontrarlos."

Se liberó de las manos de Clark, estaba demasiado nervioso como para darse cuenta que no podría ir muy lejos con aquella herida en la cabeza y mucho menos con lo rápido que estaba perdiendo sangre. A punto estuvo de perder el equilibrio, si no hubiera sido por las manos de Clark y sus increíbles reflejos. Apoyó la frente sobre el hombro de su marido y sollozó, al mismo tiempo que Clark rodeaba todo su cuerpo con fuerza.

"Los vamos a encontrar, no te preocupces, pero primero vas atener que descansar y voy a mirar esa herida."

"Estoy bien."

"¿No lo dirás por lo cerca que estás desmayarte?"

"No estoy…"

Clark llevó su mano hasta la frente de su compañero y se llevó consigo unas gotas de sangre. Se las mostró y esperó a que Oliver relajara un poco la tensión de su cuerpo. Estaban tan nervioso como él y todo lo que deseaba era salir volando para buscar a sus hijos, pero dejar solo a Oliver en esas condiciones no era una buena solución tampoco.

Se levantó y fue en busca del botiquín, pero se quedó allí un momento. Había pasado por mucho en su vida, siempre había gente que trataba de hacerle daño. Habían atacado a sus padres, a sus amigos, todo el que le había rodeado en su vida, había etado en peligro alguna vez. pero los niños, Lora y Jonathan, eran algo completamente distinto. Los niños eran completamente inocentes y desde luego, desde el preciso momento en que se había enterado que iba a ser padre, había tomado una decisión, un compromiso con los dos niños que todavía no habían nacido, protegerlos de todo los peligros, impedir que les ocurriera nada malo y ahora se daba cuenta que había fracasado.

Aún así, tenía que ser el fuerte, Oliver no estaba en condiciones de luchar y mucho menos de tomar decisiones. Tenía que mantenerse firme y no mostrar el miedo que se había apoderado de su cuerpo en pocos segundos. Respiró profundamente antes de volver con su compañero y se aseguró, mirándose al espejo que su rostro no le delatara.

Allí estaba, el gran héroe de Metropollis, el que tantas veces había conseguido salvar a la ciudad y al mundo entero de los peores peligros, ahora se sentía derrotado y sin saber que hacer; pero al menos el hombre al que más quería, no se enteraría.

Cogió lo necesario para curar a Oliver y volvió al salón. Su marido todavía seguía en el sofá, los ojos cerrados o de lo contrario la habitación comenzaría a dar vueltas en su cabeza en cualquier momento. Se arrodilló junto a él y le limpio cuidadosamente la herida. Afortunadamente, era más escandalosa de lo que parecía en un principio. En cuanto limpió toda la sangre y puso un par de gasas, dejó de sangrar. Aunque el dolor seguía siendo el mismo.

"Deberías quedarte tumbado un rato más."

"Estás de coña ¿verdad? ¿Alguien se ha llevado a nuestros hijos y pretendes que me quede en casa sin hacer nada?"

"Oliver, no estoy dispuesto a perderte. Por si no lo recuerdas, nada puede conmigo."

"A menos que esa gente sepa tu pequeño problema con la kriptonita."

Se miraron un momento, había tantas cosas que ambos deseaban decir en ese momento. Pero ambos sabían que la única forma de conseguir de vuelta a los niños, sería si los dos mantenían la cabeza fría el tiempo suficiente antes de que la desesperación se apoderara de ellos.

"¿Qué quieren de ellos?"

"No lo se, pero algo me dice que los niños no eran el objetivo sin más bien el instrumento. Estoy seguro que esto tiene que ver con uno de nosotros, tal vez esa gente sepa quien soy yo en realidad o tal vez se trate de las elecciones, algún tipo de chantaje para que no te preocupes o no ganes. Saben muy bien que Lora y John son lo más importante de nuestra vida y que haríamos lo que fuera por ellos."

"También saben quienese son los niños y conocen sus poderes."

Clark se dio al vuelta rápidamente. Tess estaba en la puerta de la cocina, mirándolos a los dos, tranquila, como si nada hubiera ocurrido.

"¿De que estás hablando?" Preguntó Clark, tratando de mantener la calma todo lo posible. "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí Tess?"

"Tess llegó un momento antes que esa gente y estoy empezando a pensar que puede tener algo que ver con ellos." Oliver se levantó, esta vez Clark no dijo nada y le sostuvo para ayudarle a mantener el equilibrio.

"No tengo que nada que ver con ellos, pero sabía que vendrían."

"¿Copmo que lo sabías?" Oliver dio un paso hacia ella, pero la fuerza Clark le impidió seguir adelante. "¿Sabías algo y permitiste que se llevaran a nuestros hijos? ¿Cómo pudiste hacer algo así Tess?"

"No sabía lo que iban hacer, tan sólo se quienes son, pero no me imaginaba lo que estarían dispuestos a hacer con tal de ganar las elecciones." Tess bajó la mirada, no podía soportar aquellos ojos clavos en ella.

"¿Dónde están los niños?" Oliver volvió a intentar ir hacia Tess, pero una vez más, Clark se lo impidió.

"No lo se, os aseguro que no lo se, pero quiero ayudaros."

"¿Qué van a hacer con ellos?" Tess no contestó, tampoco tenía respuesta para esa pregunta y decir algo tan sólo empeoraría las cosas. "¿Entonces que coño estás haciendo aquí, quería ver como sufríamos por la pérdida?"

"Os quiero ayudar, lo digo en serio."

"Si nos quieres ayudar, dinos todo lo que sabes sobre esa gente." Clark siempre veía lo bueno de la gente y de alguna manera, pese al odio que sentía en ese momento hacia Tess, también creía que aquella mujer podría realmente ayudarles. "¿Cómo sabías quienes eran? ¿Trabajas con ellos?"

"Es largo explicar y supongo que ahora mismo lo que más desearéis es tener a los niños con vosotros otra vez. dejad que os ayude."

"Muy bien."

"Clark, no. Lo único que Tess quiere es llegar a los niños y si dejamos que…" La habitación comenzó a dar vueltas más rápidamente a su alrededor y las ganas de vomitar se volvieron más acuciantes.

"Oliver, ¿estás bien?"

"Clark, creo que…"

No llegó a decirlo, pero Clark lo comprendió, perdió el conocimiento y cayó desplomado al suelo, entre los brazos de Clark, como si de un muñeco roto se tratara, la cabeza caída sobre el hombro de su compañero y todo su cuerpo incapaz de seguir luchando.


	25. Chapter 25

Oliver despertó de golpe. Miró a su alrededor, preguntándose si había sido una terrible pesadilla o si aquello había pasado de verdad. Clark estaba mirando por la ventana, no se había dado cuenta de que había vuelto en si. Le dolía la cabeza, pero necesitaba saberlo.

"¿Clark… y los niños?" Su marido se dio la vuelta, tenía los ojos arrasados por las lágrimas. "No… Clark por favor, dime que esa gente no se ha llevado de verdad a nuestros niños." Intentó incorporarse, pero la habitación comenzó a girar delante de él y sintió que como se le revolvía el estómago.

"Tranquilo." Clark llegó hasta él, se sentó en la cama y lo abrazó. "Emil dice que tienes una conmoción, creo que esa gente pensaba que tienes la cabeza demasiado dura."

Oliver enterró el rostro entre el cuello y el hombro de su compañero, dejó que Clark lo volviera a tumbar en la cama y esperó a que se acomodara su lado. Lentamente, su cuerpo empezó a recuperarse, dejó que Clark le abrazara, puso a un lado su imagen de tipo valiente, del héroe que toda la ciudad conocía, del candidato a alcalde y permitió que Clark viera el miedo en sus ojos, la necesidad de ser cuidado y amado, de escuchar las palabras necesarias para no derrumbarse.

"Vamos a encontrarlos te lo prometo, todo el equipo está trabajando en ello. He dejado a Carter al mando, dice que no es necesario, pero creo que le gusta mandar." Oliver sonrió, siempre se preguntaba como lo hacía Clark si se trataba de algún poder especial, pero siempre lo conseguía, incluso en los peores momentos conseguía arrancarle una sonrisa. "Esa gente no se va a salir con la suya."

"¿Qué es lo que quieren?" Sollozó Oliver, ya no le importaba parecer realmente débil, apenas podía mantener los ojos abiertos por el dolor de cabeza. "¿Se han puesto en contacto contigo?"

Clark negó con un gesto de cabeza. Deseaba tanto tener noticias de esa gente. Incluso siendo un superhéroe, teniendo poderes más allá de lo que podría soñar cualquier persona, se sentía atado de pies y manos, esperando que esa gente se decidiera a ponerse en contacto con él y decirles lo que querían a cambio de sus hijos.

"En cuanto lo hagan iremos a por ellos."

Se conocían demasiado bien, por eso Oliver sabía que la voz de su compañero escondía algo, no sabía lo que era, pero había algo que no le había contado. Se volvió a incorporar, mucho más lentamente esta vez, sin apartar la mirada de Clark y notando sus manos sosteniéndole por la cintura.

"¿Qué es lo que ocurre?"

"¿A que te refieres?"

Oliver sonrió dolorosamente. "Después de todo este tiempo y todavía no has aprendido a mentirme." Acarició con suavidad la mejilla de Clark y, no sin mucho esfuerzo, consiguió quedar sentado en la cama. "Se que me estás ocultando algo; no puedes mirarme a los ojos cuando me ocultas algo, porque crees que podría leerte la mente." Se acercó un poco más a él y le dio un tierno beso en los labios. "¿Qué es lo que no me estás contando?"

"No es nada, de verdad; es solo, que estoy preocupado por ti, por lo niños, por no saber quien es esa gente y que quiere de nosotros." Clark volvió a mirar a la cama, tal y como sabía Oliver no podía mirarle a los ojos.

"¿Qué es lo que no me estás contando?"

O –

Clark llegó al hospital en menos de treinta segundos con Oliver en sus brazos, si aquella gente le había hecho algo, tenía que asegurarse que estaría en buenas manos. Siempre se había preguntado como iba a agradecer a Emil todo lo que hacía por ellos y como arriesgaba la vida por mantener a salvo los secretos de todo el equipo.

Clark llevó a Oliver a la sala donde se reunían, alejados de periodistas o miradas indiscretas, era la parte más antigua del hospital, pero que gracias a las donaciones de Oliver, tenía algunos de los aparatos más novedosos del mercado. Emil le esperaba allí, le había llamado justo antes de salir de casa y ya tenía los escáneres encendidos y todo preparado.

Estaba acostumbrado a esas visitas sorpresa, a las heridas de bala o a los huesos rotos de sus amigos, por eso muy pocas veces se asustaba de lo que se encontraba. Incluso había ayudado a nacer a los bebés de Oliver y Clark, pocas cosas había más difíciles de creer que esa.

Su amigo estaba asustado cuando llegó, le contó lo que había encontrado en casa y el estado de Oliver, el golpe en la cabeza y la posibilidad de que hubiera más daños. Aunque Emil le aconsejó que era mejor que esperara fuera, Clark se negó, no iba dejar otra vez solo a Oliver, si le ocurría algo, estaría allí con él para saberlo y ayudarle.

El doctor hizo las pruebas rutinarias, extrajo sangre, la analizó y se dio cuenta que había algo rato en ella, algo que ya había visto en Oliver, pero que no esperaba volver a encontrarse. Repitió las pruebas antes de decir nada concluyente, pero el resultado fue el mismo. Curó la herida de la cabeza de Oliver, que todavía no había dejado de sangrar y le dio a su marido que tenía una pequeña conmoción producida por un fuerte golpe.

"Se pondrá bien, pero necesita mucho descanso."

Volvió de nuevo a la sangre, las pruebas no podían estar equivocadas por tercera vez, le hizo un escáner para comprobar que sus sospechas eran ciertas y finalmente llevó a cabo una ecografía, en el tiempo que tardó Clark en ir a buscar un café a la máquina; las pruebas eran totalmente concluyentes era el momento de darle la noticia a Clark.

"¿Qué ocurre doctor?" Clark cogió la mano de Oliver entre las suyas, se temía lo peor, una hemorragia interna, una enfermedad que nunca hubieran visto, algo terrible que no se sentía con fuerzas de escuchar en ese momento. "Emil vamos, dime lo que sea."

"¿Habéis usado protección las últimas veces que os habéis acostado?"

La pregunta cogió tan de sorpresa a Clark que por un momento no supo que contestar. Miró a Oliver y de nuevo volvió a mirar a su amigo, como si hubiera escuchado mal lo que acababa de decir. Entonces lo comprendió, se trataba de una enfermedad de transmisión sexual. Pero Oliver no había podido serle infiel, confiaba en él, más que en ninguna otra persona en el mundo y aunque hubiera querido hacerlo, que no era así, no había tenido tiempo de llevarlo a cabo.

"¿De que se trata Emil?"

"Necesito que me contestes a esa pregunta."

"Claro que si, después de los niños… siempre hemos tenido mucho cuidado, ¿Por qué me haces esa pregunta? Aunque bueno… hace mes y medio, nos dejamos llevar, Oliver acababa de inaugurar su campaña, iba a ser el próximo alcalde de Metropolis y quisimos celebrarlo. Así que supongo que esa vez no usamos protección. Pero vamos Emil, ¿a que viene esa pregunta? Porque si insinuas que alguno de los dos ha sido infiel y que Oliver tiene una enfermedad de transmisión…"

"Vais a ser padres de nuevo."

Clark abrió la boca para gritar, pero todo lo que consiguió fue una mueca estúpida y sacar aire por la boca.

"¿Qué?"

"Tenía mis dudas, por eso le hice una resonancia y una ecografía." Le enseñó en primer lugar la ecografía, al no ser médico no sabía lo que estaba viendo, pero su amigo se lo señalo. "Todavía es muy pequeño, pero te puedo asegurar que en unos pocos meses, verás un bebé." Clark miró la imagen, no podía asegurar que aquella cosita fuera en realidad un bebé, su hijo, pero no podía apartar la mirada, como la primera vez, aunque ahora estaba más o menos acostumbrado a la idea de ser padre, de que Oliver tuviera a su hijo.

"¿Pero como ha podido pasar? Creí que había sido cosa del experimento de Tess, que no podría volver a ocurrir."

"Yo también lo creía, pero me he dado cuenta que tras haber tenido a los gemelos, el cuerpo de Oliver ha sufrido algunas pequeñas alteraciones, las suficientes para permitir que en su interior volviera a crecer una nueva vida."

"Así que…"

"Así que vais a tener otro hijo, enhorabuena."

Clark volvió a mirar la ecografía, era la primera foto que veía de su nuevo hijo. Sin saber si era niño o niña, si sería rubio o moreno o el color de los ojos, sintió que ya lo adoraba y que lucharía porque todo saliera bien. "Sin embargo, hay algo que debes saber."

"¿Cuál es el problema?"

Siempre tenía que haber un problema, las cosas nunca se le habían entregado de forma sencilla, ni siquiera cuando se trataba de tener un bebé.

"No es un problema, siempre y cuando Oliver se tome las cosas con calma."

Clark sonrió con amargura. "Entonces, sea lo que sea si que es un problema, conoces bien a Oliver sabes que no se puede decir que se tome las cosas con calma."

"El caso es que esa gente no se preocupó demasiado si Oliver estaba o no esperando un bebé cuando le atacaron."

"¿Qué quiere decir eso Emil? Dime ya lo que sea de una vez por todas."

"Oliver llevó algún golpe más de la cuenta, uno sobretodo me preocupa, tiene un ematoma en el vientre y una pequeña inflamación interna, cerca del embrión." Clark se puso tenso y Emil leyó sus pensamientos. "No es peligroso para el bebé, siempre y cuando Oliver descanse lo suficiente y se tome los próximos días con tranquilidad."

"Emil, esa gente se ha llevado a nuestros hijos, ninguno de los dos se puede tomar estos días con tranquilidad."

"Pues te aconsejaría que consiguiera que Oliver lo hiciera, hay una criatura creciendo en su interior y tiene que recuperarse de un buen golpe."

O –

"¿Estoy…"

"Si," Clark acarició la mejilla de su compañero y le besó en los labios para tranquilizarlo. No estaba seguro de poder hacerlo con todo lo que estaba pasando, pero al menos lo tenía que intentar. Acarició su vientre y pensó en el bebé que pronto podría sentir. "vamos a tener un bebé, supongo que la vez que nos dejamos llevar durante toda la noche, cubrimos el cupo de tentar a la suerte."

"No estoy preparado para hacerlo ahora Clark, no con los niños secuestrados."

"Oliver, vamos a recuperara a los niños, todo el equipo está trabajando en traerlos de vuelta, incluso Lois y mi madre se han volcado."

"¿Y que puedo hacer yo?"

"Ahora mismo, tu solo tienes una misión, descansar y ayudarme a que el hermano de Lora y Jonathan crezca fuerte en tu interior."


	26. Chapter 26

"Oliver, lo digo en serio."

"Yo también hablo en serio. No puedo hacer esto mientras los niños están ahí fuera." Oliver se movió por el apartamento bajo la mirada de Clark.

"Necesito que confíes en mi, como hemos hecho siempre."

"Confío en ti plenamente Clark, pero se trata de los niños. No puedes pedirme que me quede de brazos cruzados esperando en casa a que los traigas de vuelta. Sabes muy bien que no puedo hacerlo."

Clark se levantó del sofá y fue hasta él, rodeó su cuerpo con ambas manos y lo apretó contra él como si tuviera miedo de que fuera a salir corriendo. Habían pasado por tantas cosas juntos, habían estado a punto de morir, habían temido por la vida del otro y habían terminado formando una familia con los niños. no había nada que pudiera separarlos, excepto su forma de ver el mundo y los peligros.

"Lo siento pero no voy a dejar que te expongas cuando ni siquiera sabemos a quienes nos estamos enfrentando. Nos sorprendieron en casa, te atacaron sin que ningún miembro del equipo lo viera y te podrían haber matado. Podría haberte encontrado muerto y no podría haber hecho nada para evitarlo, porque habría llegado demasiado tarde."

No lo pudo evitar, sus manos comenzaron a temblar y sin darse cuenta abrazó con más fuerza todavía el cuerpo de su marido.

"Clark, estoy bien, son los niños los que…"

"¿Es que no te das cuenta?" Con un rápido movimiento de manos, Clark hizo que su compañero se diera la vuelta y lo miró a los ojos, sin soltar su cuerpo en ningún momento. "Podrías haber muerto, si las cosas hubieran salido de otra manera, yo habría llegado a casa y te hubiera encontrado muerto en el suelo. El único motivo por el que te tengo aquí y ahora es que esa gente no quiso matarte."

"Clark…"

"No, no voy a dejar que te vuelvas a poner en peligro. Se que te molesta cuando te digo esto, pero después de todo, eres un ser humano, no tienes poderes, más allá de tus armas y eso no nos da mucha ventaja ahora mismo." Oliver abrió la boca para contestar, pero Clark no le dejó decir nada porque siguió hablando. "Esa gente es muy peligrosa y ahora tiene a nuestros bebés. Por experiencia se que no eres el hombre más racional del mundo cuando se trata de algo personal y precisamente por eso no os voy a poner a los dos en peligro esta vez."

Oliver quería protestar, quería decirle que no le tratara como a un niño, que por mucho que él fuera un verdadero superhéroe con todas sus habilidades no podía hacerle de menos a él, por ser un ser humano.

Sin embargo, no pudo hacerlo, no cuando Clark le miraba con esos ojos de desesperación, esa mirada de rogarle que no le pusiera las cosas más difíciles. Se conocían perfectamente, prácticamente podían leer la mente del otro sin necesidad de palabras y en ese preciso momento, Oliver estaba leyendo en los ojos de su marido la incertidumbre, el miedo a no volver a ver a sus pequeños y el terror a que le ocurriera algo a Oliver. No se lo diría con esas palabras, Clark no era así; pero no hacía falta.

Oliver suspiró con fuerza y abrazó a Clark. El silencio se apoderó de la habitación, como si de un enorme y terrorífico monstruo se tratara. Se lo tragó todo, sus sonrisas, que habían desaparecido, la alegría que dos días antes había desbordado el apartamento y sobretodo la fuerza que siempre desprendían los dos. Ahora solo quedaban dos muchachos asustados, aterrorizados por lo que pudiera ocurrirles a unos hijos perdidos.

Clark enterró su rostro en el pecho de Oliver y se dejó llevar por esa misma desesperación, permitiendo que las lágrimas mojaran la camiseta de Oliver.

"Muy bien, tu ganas, lo haremos a tu modo." Dijo de repente Oliver en un largo e intenso suspiro. "Pero tienes que prometerme algo."

"Lo que quieras, ya lo sabes."

"Cuando encuentres a esa gente y los niños estén a salvo, tienes que darles la paliza de su vida por meterse con nosotros." Clark sonrió por fin, aunque Oliver sabía que no se trataba de la sonrisa que tanto le gustaba de su marido.

"Lo haré y tu también vas a tener que prometerme algo." Oliver lo miró en silencio, esperando. "Tienes que cuidarte, van a ser unos días duros, pero ahora tienes que cuidarte."

"Otra vez." Oliver puso su mano bajo la barbilla de Clark, la elevó para mirarle de nuevo a los ojos y le dio un pequeño y tierno beso en los labios. "Y Clark, cuando todo esto termine, nada de tener más niños, creo que con dos embarazos y tres niños ya he cubierto mi cupo."

Clark rodeó el cuello de su marido con ambas manos e hizo el beso mucho más intenso, desesperado y apasionado, en el que Oliver escuchó todas aquellas palabras que su marido no se atrevía a decirle.

O –

El sonido del teléfono despertó a Oliver algo más tarde de las tres de la madrugada. Clark ni siquiera se había metido a la cama, había estado trabajando con el equipo para encontrar alguna pista sobre los niños. su marido había accedido a acostarse con la condición de que le mantuviera informado de todo lo que hacían.

Se levantó, siguiendo el sonido de la voz de Clark.

"¿Qué es lo que queréis?"

"Oliver Queen jamás debería haberse presentado a las elecciones. No es el mejor representante par esta ciudad, no con tantos muertos en el armario." La voz era de un hombre no había duda, ni siquiera había usado un distorsionador de voz, seguramente porque Clark no lo conocía personalmente y no lo podría reconcer.

"¿Quiénes sois? No podeis ser más que unos malditos cobardes que secuestran niños en lugar de dar la cara."

"No mezcles cosas Kent. Una cosa son los problemas que tenemos con la candidatura de tu marido y otra muy distinta la curiosidad que nos imprimen vuestros hijos. Son unos niños únicos, eso no me lo puedes negar."

"Como les hagas algo a mis hijos…"

"Te recuerdo que los tenemos con nosotros, no creo que sea muy correcto empezar a amenazarnos."

Clark se puso tenso, de haber tenido ese poder, atravesaría el teléfono y haría daño a ese hombre hasta que le devolviera a sus hijos. Sin embargo, trató mantener la calma, era cierto, esa gente tenía a los pequeños y no podía arriesgarse a que les hicieran daño.

"Todavía no me has dicho quienes sois."

"Tienes razón, no te lo he dicho. Que descortés por mi parte."

Se escucharon voces al fondo, aquel hombre no estaba solo. Clark intentó concentrarse en lo que escuchaba, tal vez teniendo un oído más fino como el suyo, conseguía escuchar algo importante y que le ayudar a saber donde se encontraban.

"¿Quiénes sois?"

"Así que, el gran periodista Clark Kent no sabe quienes somos. Me decepciona señor Kent, pero puedo darle una segunda oportunidad."

"No voy a jugar con la vida de mis hijos."

"Pues es una pena porque es todo lo que le pudo ofrecer. Si descubre quienes somos tal vez tenga una oportunidad para volver a ver a sus pequeños. Si decide no jugar, entonces, adiós muy buenas a su familia ideal."

Clark apretó la mano libre para no estallar. Al otro lado del teléfono no se escuchaba nada, tan solo algunas voces, pero nada que le pudiera ayudar a averiguar su paradero. Respiró con fuerza y volvió a concentrarse en su interlocutor.

"De acuerdo, juguemos." Oliver se sentó a su lado y esperó en silencio, mirándolo, preguntándose que era lo que ocurría.

"Perfecto. Entonces será mejor que le de la primera pista, son tres y si cuando tenga la tercera no sabe donde buscarnos entonces podrá decirles hasta la vista a sus hijos. Son unos niños encantadores por cierto, parecen totalmente normales si no fuera por su extraña concepción. Nadie diría que proveniente de dos hombres. Supongo que con un par de pruebas podremos ver si hay que los diferencie de niños normales."

"¡No! Nada de pruebas hasta que su juego termine. Si no los encuentro entonces les hará las pruebas, si por el contrario, doy con ellos primero, me los devolverá sanos y salvos, sin un solo rasguño."

El silencio se hizo al otro lado del teléfono, tal vez el hombre estaba tomando en consideración la oferta de Clark, pero no tardó ni un minuto en contestar.

"Muy bien, me parece divertido. Tenemos una apuesta entonces." Clark odiaba escuchar la voz del desconocido que tenía a sus hijos con ese tono tan jocoso, como si la vida de dos niños no estuviera en peligro. "Si usted me encuentra primero, los niños son suyos, pero si le doy las tres pistas y no consigue dar conmigo… entonces tendrá que buscarse unos nuevos hijos."

"De acuerdo. ¿Va a darme la primera pista entonces?"

"Si, pero antes tengo una condición más."

"¿Cuál?" Clark estaba furioso, sabía perfectamente que ese tipo estaba jugando con él y con sus sentimientos, con sus hijos, con el miedo a perderlos y a que les ocurriera algo malo y solo por eso, no iba a hacer nada contra él.

"Oliver Queen está fuera de nuestro juego. No quiero verlo ayudándole. Esto es solo entre usted y nosotros, señor Kent. Oliver Queen no nos gusta y si vemos que sigue con su intención de presentarse a alcalde, el nuevo niño que van a tener jamás llegará a nacer."

Clark sintió que el corazón se le salía por la boca. "¿Cómo sabe usted eso?"

"Tengo mis fuentes. Ahora ya sabe que lo sabemos todo y lo vemos todo. Es solo una condición, la única condición que le estoy poniendo, su marido está fuera de esto, de lo contrario el juego se acaba y los niños se quedan con nosotros."

"Muy bien. ¿Cuál es la primera pista?"

"Bien, la primera pista es que averigüe porque Tess Mercer sabía que íbamos a atacarles en su casa. Pero recuerde ni una sola palabra a su marido."

La llamada fue interrumpiada en ese momento. Clark dejó caer el teléfono de sus manos hasta la mesa, se volvió, todavía tenía la mirada de Oliver clavada en él, esperando respuestas, pero no se las podía dar, no sin arriesgar la vida de los niños.

"¿Y bien?"

"Espero que no me odios demasiado por esto, pero no te lo puedo decir."

"¿Cómo que no me lo puedes decir?"

"Oliver…"

"Somos un equipo ¿recuerdas? Porque esté esperando un nuevo bebé no puedes dejarme al margen."

"Lo se," Clark acarició su mejilla. "Y lo siento, pero por favor, no me hagas preguntas porque no puedo decirte nada."

Antes de que Oliver pudiera protestar, Clark salió corriendo, levantando papeles a su paso, dejó solo a Oliver, sentado en el sofá, sintiéndose abandonado y en cierta forma, traicionado por el hombre al que quería.


End file.
